Isabella
by parys
Summary: Isabella est un ange de la mort qui ne parvient plus à assurer sa mission. Après avoir arraché ses ailes, se condamnant à rester sur Terre, elle rencontre une belle blonde à la peau pale, puis son demi...
1. Chapter 1

**CONSCIENCE**

Je venais d'atterrir caché au regard des humains, je sentais les vibrations de son âme, elle m'appelait, j'entrai dans la maison en question, puis dans sa chambre, je posai alors ma main inconsistante sur le lit de celle que je devais emmener, elle fit un mouvement se tournant sur elle même et je pus contempler son visage, je fus choqué de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette d'à peine huit ans, j'eus un mouvement de recul, effrayé par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, comment pouvais-je trouver le courage de faire une telle chose? Même en sachant qu'elle irait dans un endroit merveilleux, même en sachant que la mort des humains était nécessaire, même en sachant que prématurément sa vie devait s'éteindre, avec ou sans moi... je ne pus m'y résoudre... la lâcheté s'empara de mon être et je compris que jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrai accomplir les missions qu'exiger mon devoir, je m'échappa, le plus loin qu'il me fut possible, je dû d'ailleurs faire plusieurs fois le tour de cette planète tant je fus perturbé par mon incapacité à accomplir ce pourquoi j'avais été créer.

Je me doutai que je serais très mal reçu si je me risquai à rentrer, par ailleurs, j'avais honte... sachant qu'on pourrait m'y envoyer maintes fois, ma réaction demeurerait inchangée.

Ce monde m'intriguait, tout comme les humains, une espèce aussi diabolique qu'angélique, une espèce étrange qui jadis avait bien faillit être éradiqué, quand à moi, je n'avais été créer que pour obéir aux ordres... et je n'y parvenait pas. Je m'arrêtai un moment sur la côte ouest de ce que les humains appelaient Australie et je pris du temps pour réfléchir, beaucoup de temps... pour en arriver à une seule conclusion... je devais arracher mes ailes, me condamnant du même coup à airer éternellement dans un monde de mortel...

L'opération fut plus périlleuse que prévu, plus douloureuse aussi, je n'aurai certainement pas moins souffert en m'arrachant un bras, une fois la torture terminé, je me retrouvai nue dans l'herbe, agonisant, la douleur m'accaparent de toute part... je restai plusieurs jours allongé à cette place, lorsqu'une femme s'approcha de moi, elle me demanda si j'allais bien, je ne pris pas la peine de répondre tant le simple fait de respirer était un effort en soit, je ne voyais même pas son visage, elle ôta ce qui devait être son manteau et le mit sur moi, puis elle m'aida à me relever afin de m'emmener chez elle. Je restai plusieurs semaines auprès de Melinda, m'interdisant de prononcer un mot tant que je ne saurais pas quoi faire de cette existence qui s'offrait à présent à moi. Melinda, une femme aux cheveux blanc, les traits usés par bon nombres d'années, d'une gentillesse sans pareil s'occupa de moi, je ne l'autorisa cependant pas à me toucher, sans me poser de question, si ce n'est celles du quotidien, elle m'offrit un toit, je fus attristé de constater que sa vie ici bas était sur le point de s'achever, c'est quelque chose que je pouvais sentir aisément, mais lorsque le moment est venu... le vrai, il n'y a malheureusement rien à y faire et ce malgré ce qu'en pense les humains, leur médecine ayant était intégré dans l'équation.

Au bout d'un certain temps, lorsque mes blessures furent cicatrisés, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi, j'étais prête, Melinda sembla peiné de me voir partir, j'aurai voulu en dire autant, malheureusement, mon espèce bien que doué de compassion, était parfaitement incapable de lien profond envers un seul être, il était rare pour ne pas dire impossible qu'un quelconque attachent ne s'opère, nous aimions les êtres vivants dans leur totalité, il nous été impossible de l'envisagé autrement, aimer quelqu'un en particulier... nous n'avions malheureusement pas la chance de connaître cela...nous n'avions tout simplement pas été créer pour ça.

Même si mon corps était devenu aussi fragile que celui des humains, je fus ravi de constater qu'il m'étais toujours possible de manipuler toutes leurs créations sans exception. Les quelques semaines passé chez ma bienfaitrice me permirent de comprendre une partie de leur mode de vie, l'argent semblait au cœur de leurs existences. Imitant Melinda, je me retrouvai donc devant l'un de ces distributeurs, je pivotai rapidement la tête de chaque côté pour être sur de ne pas être vu, puis posant la main sur celui-ci, beaucoup de ces morceaux de papiers en sortirent. Je les ramassaient rapidement, puis interpella un taxi...

Je voudrai aller ici, lui dis-je en lui mettant une brochure sous le nez

Ici? Répéta t-il en s'esclaffant

Oui, confirmai-je, il y a un problème?

Et bien, vous êtes en Australie mademoiselle et si j'en crois ce que vous me montrez, vous souhaitez que je vous emmène à New york!

Et alors! Rétorquai-je vexé

Alors? Ben, il faut prendre l'avion pour y aller

Très bien, dans ce cas menez moi à avion!

Mademoiselle, estes vous sur d'aller bien?

Je veux aller dans un avion, j'ai de l'argent pour payer, annonçai-je fièrement

Pas de problème, avez-vous au moins pensé à prendre un passeport?

C'est quoi un passeport?

Celui-ci ouvrit une petite boite incrusté dans son véhicule, puis me tendit une sorte de petit carnet, je le pris et constata qu'il y avait sa photo ainsi que plusieurs noms inscrit à l'intérieur...

Pourquoi avez-vous plusieurs noms? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil

Et bien, je n'ai que mon prénom et mon nom de famille, répondit-il, regardez, je m'appelle Thomas Cranford, et vous quel est votre nom?

Isabella, répondis-je

Isabella comment?

Comment ça comment? Demandai-je exaspéré par ces coutumes humaines

Vous avez forcement un nom de famille? Moi le miens, c'est Cranford et vous?

Je réfléchi un instant, les humains étaient vraiment étranges... je tournai légèrement la tête vers la rue et remarqua une sorte de panneau accrocher à un bâtiment, « hôtel Swan »...

Swan, c'est mon nom, répondis-je fière de ma trouvaille

Géniale! S'exclama t-il. Maintenant il faut me dire où je dois vous emmenez, car si vous n'avez pas de passeport comme le mien, aller à l'aéroport ne servira à rien...

Amenez moi jusqu'à l'avion s'il vous plait

Comme vous voulez! Lança t-il en démarrant

Je tenais toujours son passeport entre mes mains, je collai celui-ci sur mon genoux afin que l'homme ne me vois pas faire, puis je dupliqua le petit carnet qui semblait avoir tant d'importance pour se déplacer dans ce monde, je lui tendit le siens qu'il attrapa sans quitter la route des yeux. J'ouvris celui que je venais de créer, puis je posa juste un doigt sur la photo de l'homme et une image de moi apparut, j'en fis de même pour mon nouveau nom Isabella Swan.

Le chauffeur stoppa devant un bâtiment qui me paru immense, c'est donc là que je devais prendre un avion, je donnai des billets au chauffeur et je sortais de la voiture mais celui-ci m'interpella...

Vous m'avez donné trop! S'écria t-il

Je me tournai interloqué par ses paroles, pourtant les humains aimaient ça les billets!

C'est pas grave? Demandai-je

Non, répondit-il en souriant, merci, vous partez sans bagage?

Bagage? Répétai-je interloqué

Oui des vêtements, vos affaires!

Non, j'achèterais plus tard

Je le saluai rapidement et avança vers le bâtiment en question, une fois à l'intérieur, j'interpellai une femme qui portait de drôles de vêtements, lui demanda ce que je devais faire pour aller dans la ville de la brochure, elle m'indiqua la marche à suivre, après s'être assuré que j'avais bien un passeport sur moi, elle aussi me demanda pourquoi je n'avais pas de bagages, je lui demanda à mon tour si cela était obligatoire pour prendre un avion, elle s'esclaffa...

Voilà, vous pouvez acheter votre billet ici, m'expliqua t-elle en tendant un doigt vers le comptoir, il y a un vol dans moins d'une heure...

Voyant que j'avais un peu de mal à suivre les escales, elle écrivit sur un papier toutes les villes dans lesquelles je devrais m'arrêter avant d'arriver à destination, les voyages humains étaient décidément très compliqué et dire qu'avec mes ailes j'y serais déjà! Pensai-je


	2. Chapter 2

**ARRIVÉ À NEW YORK**

Le voyage fut terriblement long, mais enfin, je sortais de l'aéroport de New York, les livres dans l'avion me permirent d'intégrer un peu plus d'informations, j'appris notamment que c'était l'été à New York, il faisait d'ailleurs très chaud, trop chaud, le soleil me brulait la peau. J'interpellai un taxi et montra la photo de la brochure au chauffeur, celui-ci me fit un signe de tête et m'y emmena, je lui donnai quelques billets et sortis du véhicule... la foule, le soleil persistant, beaucoup, beaucoup de véhicules, j'en avais le tournis, tout compte fait, je n'aimai pas cette ville, pas du tout, je voulais aller quelque part où le soleil ne me ferait pas autant de mal, quelque part où il n'y avait pas autant de monde. Je repris donc la direction de l'aéroport, mais pour aller où?

Excusez moi, dis-je en m'avançant légèrement vers le chauffeur, pourriez-vous me dire dans quel endroit il fait moins chaud?

Pardon?

Je voudrai savoir où je dois aller dans ce pays pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce soleil? Demandai-je exaspéré d'avoir tant de mal à me faire comprendre

Heu, il réfléchi un moment comme si je lui avait demandé de me conduire sur la lune, et bien, moi je suis originaire de Port Angelès près de Seattle et je peux vous garantir que le soleil y est très rare, c'est un coin plutôt tranquille...

Très bien dans ce cas je vais aller là bas, décidai-je en espérant qu'après cela, je ne serais plus obligé de prendre l'avion avant très longtemps

Je reprenais donc l'avion direction Seattle, cette fois ci je n'eus pas besoin de faire escale, puis je fis le trajet en taxi jusque Port Angelès, dès que je fus arrivé, je m'évertuai à trouver un nouveau distributeur, je n'avais pratiquement plus de ces billets forts utiles, une fois l'opération effectuée, je demandai à une dame dans la rue où je pouvais dormir, elle m'indiqua un hôtel, fatigué, je m'y précipitai, je me sentais mal dans les vêtements de Melinda que je portai depuis plus de deux jours maintenant.

Je demandai une chambre à l'homme qui attendait dans l'hôtel derrière une sorte de barrière en bois, je le payai et lui demanda où il me serai possible de trouver des vêtements, il pointa le doigt vers le trottoir d'en face...

Voici une boutique de vêtements, vous y trouverez votre bonheur mademoiselle

Mon bonheur? Répétai-je

Oui, ils ont de très beaux vêtements pour femme, m'assura t-il en souriant

Très bien merci, dis-je en attrapant la clé qu'il me tendait

Je me dirigeai alors vers cette boutique où semble t-il le bonheur m'attendait, une dame m'y accueilli, je lui demanda de choisir pour moi sachant que j'en étais incapable, ce qu'elle fit de bon cœur, après avoir essayé toute sorte de tenus, je décidai de tout prendre, je me félicita d'avoir le réflexe d'acheter un sac pour tout mettre dedans.

La chambre était très petite, même la fenêtre était petite, les murs étaient d'une couleur étrange, jaune... usé...

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et constata qu'il y avait une baignoire, je le savais car j'avais vu une photo d'une femme prenant un bain dans l'un des magasine prévu pour paré à l'ennui lorsqu'on prenait l'avion. Je n'avais pris que des douches chez Melinda et je fus heureuse de pouvoir faire cette expérience qui d'après la femme du magasine semblait être très agréable. J'en fis donc de même, je restai longtemps, très longtemps dans l'eau. Sentant que j'allai m'endormir, j'entrepris d'en sortir mais je glissai sur le sol mouillé et me cogna fortement la tête contre le lavabo, de la blessure il sorti une quantité impressionnante de sang, je rassemblai le peu de force dont je disposai pour enfiler une des tenus que j'avais acheté un peu plus tôt et descendis rapidement jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôtel pour demander à l'homme ce que je devais faire dans une telle situation, car ce fus bien la première fois de ma vie que du sang s'échappait de mon corps, la plaie de mes ailes étant bien différente. Celui-ci paniqua, il appela ce qui devait être sa femme afin qu'elle prenne sa place et n'emmena vers son véhicule...

Ne vous en faite pas, je vous emmène à l'hôpital, s'affola t-il

A l'hôpital? Répétai-je en montant dans la voiture

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, je sombrai...


	3. Chapter 3

**RENCONTRE**

Je me réveillai allongé dans un lit, je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais là, prise de panique, je me levai soudainement lorsqu'un homme apparut devant moi...

Bonjour, chantonna celui-ci en arborant un sourire angélique

Je l'observai un long moment, je compris rapidement que cet homme était différent, peut-être comme moi? Pensai-je pleine d'espoir

Estes-vous comme moi? Demandai-je en scrutant l'étrange couleur de ses yeux

Comme vous? Répéta t-il pensif, je suis le docteur Cullen, un homme vous a amené ici car vous estes tombé et vous vous estes ouvert le crane, m'informa t-il

Ha! Fis-je alors que les souvenirs me revenaient

Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez bien, quelques points de sutures ont suffit, en revanche j'aimerai savoir ce que sont les cicatrices que vous avez dans le dos?

Je me raidis aussitôt, ce qu'il remarqua, s'il n'était pas comme moi, il valait mieux ne rien dire... je décidai alors d'en profiter, cet homme semblait disposer à répondre à mes questions et des questions j'en avais beaucoup...

Comment s'occupe les filles comme moi? Éludai-je

Heu... et bien, en général les jeunes femmes de votre age vont au lycée, me répondit-il en cherchant le sens de ma question

Bien, donc je dois y aller également, dis-je pour moi même, comment fait-on pour vivre dans une maison? Continuai-je

Mademoiselle, estes vous dur d'aller bien? Me demanda t-il en baladant une petite lumière devant mes yeux

Puis-je vous touchez la main? Demandai-je en scrutant celle qui était libre

Vous estes sur de ne pas vous sentir étourdi? Éluda t-il de nouveau, avez-vous des nausées?

Vos yeux ne sont pas comme ceux des autres, éludai-je

Et bien, certains humains sont différents, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Très bien! M'exclamai-je en me levant, merci de m'avoir aidé

j'entrepris de mettre mes vêtements, le docteur me fixai toujours avec les yeux ronds, les humains m'avaient souvent regardé comme ça, peut-être avais-je une attitude étrange?

Une fois habillé, je le salua une dernière fois avant de partir mais une infirmière m'arrêta dans le couloir pour me faire signer un papier, ce que je fis rapidement, puis je sorti de l'hôpital. J'interpellai une nouvelle fois un taxi et me demanda s'il ne serait pas plus simple de me procurer l'un de ces véhicules...

Vous pourriez m'emmener là où je pourrai acheter une voiture?

Bien sur mademoiselle, je connais un concessionnaire près d'ici

Il me déposa devant un parking où été entreposé beaucoup de véhicules, je regardai les petits panneaux sur lesquelles été affiché les prix, j'avais appris à compter l'argent et je me rendis compte que je n'en possédai pas autant sur moi, je tournai autour de moi cherchant un nouveau distributeur, lorsque je l'eus trouvé, je m'efforçai de faire sortir beaucoup, beaucoup plus de billets, puis je retournai sur le parking. Mon attention se porta sur une Chevrolet dont la couleur semblait s'être fané et qui paraissait abimé, un homme vint vers moi, me salua et me demanda ce que je cherchai...

Je l'ai déjà trouvé, dis-je en montrant le véhicule en question

Très bien, vous estes bien sur de ne pas vouloir jeter un œil à mes autres occasions? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir

Je veux celle-ci, répétai-je

Ok, allons remplir les papiers! S'exclama t-il en m'invitant à le suivre

Il me fit signé beaucoup de papiers, il me demanda mon adresse et je l'informai que je venais d'emménager et que je vivais à l'hôtel. Il me remit des documents, les clés, ainsi qu'une petite carte

C'est un ami qui tient cette agence immobilière, il vous aidera à trouver un vrai logement

Merci, répondis-je en saisissant la carte

Je montai dans « mon » véhicule, heureuse de pouvoir enfin me déplacer facilement, ayant observé à de nombreuses reprises les chauffeurs de taxi, je n'eus aucune difficulté à conduire l'engin, j'apprenais vite. En revanche, je fus incapable de savoir quelle direction je devais prendre, je me décidai pour une route au hasard, celle-ci me conduisit dans une foret, le décor me parut vraiment magnifique, tellement que je garai la Chevrolet sur le bas côté et en sorti pour faire quelques pas en direction des arbres.

Je marchai tranquillement, contemplant la beauté qu'offrait ce lieu, lorsque j'entendis un hurlement strident, mon instinct me poussa à courir vers le cri en question que j'identifiai comme étant celui d'une femme, j'arrivai dans une étendue dépourvu d'arbres, une humaine faisait face à trois énormes loups, l'un d'eux sauta sur la femme aux cheveux d'or, je m'interposai en repoussant l'animal à distance et fus heureuse de constater que j'avais également conservé ce pouvoir, le loup s'écrasa sur l'un des deux autres, je me tournai rapidement vers l'humaine...

Ça va? Demandai-je à bout de souffle

Oui, répondit-elle stupéfaite par mon intervention

Les loups se regardèrent un moment, se demandant certainement s'il était sage de s'attaquer à moi, puis ils disparurent rapidement, je pris alors conscience de ce que je venais de faire devant cette humaine, je rebroussai chemin pour retourner vers mon véhicule, mais elle m'interpella

Attends! S'écria t-elle

Non, répondis-je sans me retourner

Merci! S'exclama t-elle en apparaissant devant moi

Il me parut curieux qu'elle puisse se déplacer si facilement, les humains n'ayant pas ce genre de particularité, je fus également surprise de constater qu'elle ressemblait à ce médecin... différente également

C'est rien, laisse moi passer maintenant

Ce qu'elle fit en se déplaçant d'un pas sur la droite

Peux tu me dire comment tu t'appelle?

Isabella, répondis-je sans me retourner

Je voulais juste partir au plus vite, ne souhaitant pas devoir m'expliquer sur ce que je venais de faire, mais l'effort que cela m'avait demander me fis plier les genoux, je tentais de continuer à avancer, mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus, je m'écroulai au sol...

Je me réveillai dans les bras de la jeune femme, devant une maison immense, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'adorerai vivre dans une telle maison, mais je repris mes esprits et lui demanda de me lâcher...

Tu risquerai de tomber, dit-elle en plissant le front

Je vais mieux, je suis juste un peu fatigué

Laisse moi au moins t'amener à mon père, il est médecin, insista t-elle

Il s'agissait donc bel et bien de la fille du médecin de l'hôpital, raison de plus pour ne pas aller le voir, peut-être insisterait-il pour voir mes cicatrices...

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais si tu veux m'aider, promet moi que tu ne dira rien de ce que tu as vu

Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirais rien, s'empressa t-elle de m'assurer

Bien, pose moi maintenant

Tu es sur que ça va? Insista t-elle en me posant doucement au sol

Oui, mais puisque je te tiens, peut-être pourrai-tu m'aider et me dire ce que je dois faire?

Comment ça?

Que dois-je faire pour vivre ici? Il faut que je trouve un logement, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, il faut que je trouve un lycée, mais ça non plus je ne sais pas comment! M'emportai-je, il y aurait-il quoi que ce soit de simple en ce monde?

Elle me regarda ahuri comme si je n'allais vraiment pas bien, ce qui a ce moment là était effectivement le cas, je soupirai bruyamment et retournai jusqu'à mon véhicule...

Attends! S'écria t-elle, je vais t'aider, te trouver un logement et t'inscrire au lycée

C'est vrai? Lançai-je soulagé, merci...

Laisse moi me présenter, je m'appelle Rosalie

Je donnai le nom de l'hôtel dans lequel j'étais à Rosalie et lui demanda de rester discrète sur ma présence tant que je ne serais pas correctement installé. Lorsque je lui proposa de la conduire quelque part, elle s'esclaffa, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'intriguer, puis après m'avoir expliqué comment rejoindre cet hôtel, elle me promit de me rendre visite dès le lendemain matin, je l'en remercié et pris la route en essayant de ne pas oublier les indications qu'elle venait de me donner.

Je me sentais si seule depuis ma décision de rester ici bas, parler à quelqu'un de cette façon m'avait fait un bien fou et j'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin un peu d'aide pour apprendre à survivre dans ce monde où les humains semblaient s'efforcer de compliquer leur propre existence.

Je n'eus aucune difficulté à rentrer grâce à ses indications, j'achetai quelque chose à manger dans le hall de l'hôtel, puis je montai dans ma chambre, mais dans le couloir un homme m'interpella...

Vous allez mieux mademoiselle? Me demanda celui-ci

Oui, c'est vous qui m'avez emmené à l'hôpital, dis-je en reconnaissant l'homme de l'accueil, merci

Je vous en pris, dit-il en plaçant une main sur sa nuque, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé...

Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est moi qui ai glissé en sortant de la baignoire

Très bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas!

Merci...

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et m'affala sur le lit, épuisé par cette journée, je m'endormais rapidement.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la fille aux cheveux d'or était près de moi, arborant un magnifique sourire...

Ho! Fis-je en la voyant

Ho! Répéta t-elle sans cessé de sourire

Comment es-tu entrer? Demandai-je en reprenant mes esprits

C'est un secret, chantonna t-elle, je t'ai amené ton petit déjeuner et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, je t'ai trouver un logement, en fait deux, tu pourras choisir

Comment as-tu fait si rapidement? M'émerveillai-je

Hum... ça aussi c'est un secret

Il faut que tu me dise combien ça coute pour que j'aille chercher des billets, expliquai-je en fouillant dans le sac qu'elle avait amené

C'est gratuit! Répondit-elle, tu m'a sauvé hier, c'est le moins que je puisse faire...

Depuis que je suis ici, c'est bien la première fois que quelque chose est gratuit, murmurai-je pour moi même

Tu viens d'où au juste? Demanda t-elle intrigué

C'est un secret, chantonnai-je à mon tour

Très bien, rigola t-elle, tu vis seule?

Oui, répondis-je attristé par cette réalité

Tu n'as pas de famille?

J'en avais une avant...

Ok, sujet à éviter!

Tu n'as rien dit à personne sur ma présence? M'assurai-je

Non, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai dit à ma famille que j'avais été attaqué mais j'ai simplement raconté que j'avais eu de la chance et que j'avais pu m'enfuir, ils m'ont cru sans problème, dit-elle pensive, il y en a un à qui on ne peut rien caché, mais il évite tellement de trainer dans ma tête qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, rajouta t-elle avec une intonation étrange...

Je ne comprends pas...

Pas grave! Va prendre une douche et habille toi, je t'emmène voir les deux maisons que j'ai trouvé pour toi et cette après-midi je m'occupe de ton inscription au lycée

Super! M'enthousiasmai-je, à propos, qu'est-ce qu'on fait au lycée?

Quoi?

Quand tu vas au lycée, tu y fais quoi?

Et bien en général on apprend, répondit-elle effaré, as-tu déjà été à l'école?

Non jamais...

Mais... tu ne va pas pouvoir entrer au lycée, si tu n'as pas fait les classes inférieurs!

Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire... mais j'apprends vite!

Quel age as-tu?

Je... j'en sais rien...

Mais d'où est-ce que tu sort? Demanda t-elle comme sur la défensive

De nul part, répondis-je d'un ton morne

Très bien, je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer de te poser le moins de questions possible, cependant, il faudrait tout de même que tu m'en dise plus si tu veux que je t'aide, pour ton age, je dirais à vu d'œil que tu as dix sept, dix huit ans, mais quelques détails sur ta vie ne seraient pas du luxe...

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mes genoux, que lui répondre? La vérité? Pas question!

Tu sais, reprit-elle en constatant mon trouble, tu peux me faire confiance... mais si tu ne veux rien dire, je ne t'y obligerai pas, je te propose une chose, je vais venir te voir régulièrement pour te donner des cours, si tu réussi à apprendre rapidement, je me débrouillerai pour que tu vienne dans mon lycée, ça te vas?

Oui, c'est parfait merci!

Aller, va prendre ta douche et habille toi, pas question que ma sauveuse reste dormir ici une nuit de plus...

Je m'exécutai, dès que je fus habillé, elle me traina par le bras et attrapa mon sac dans lequel elle avait mit mes affaires...

Tu n'as que ça?

Oui...

Très bien, soupira t-elle, je vais m'occuper de ça aussi

Nous montions dans une voiture rouge qui n'avait pas de toit, ce qui m'intrigua...

Où est le toit de la voiture?

Plié à l'arrière, s'esclaffa t-elle, toi tu viens vraiment d'une autre planète!

Tu es différente toi aussi, rétorquai-je vexé

Elle se raidit me répondant que « certains humains pouvaient être différents », puis se détendit de nouveau, je me fis la remarque qu'elle devait vraiment être la fille de ce médecin, ce qui me fis sourire...

Nous arrivâmes devant une maison sur deux étages, dans une petite rue qui ne devait pas compter plus de quatre autres demeures aux alentour...

Voici la première, m'annonça t-elle, celle-ci n'est pas très loin de chez moi

Elle arrêta le véhicule, fouilla dans ce que je savais à présent être une boite à gant et en sorti des clés, m'invita à la suivre, elle ouvrit la porte, celle-ci donnait sur un salon qui ressemblait fort à celui de Melinda, au fond du couloir, se trouvé des escaliers menant à ce qui serait ma chambre et ma salle de bain, puisque dès que j'eus posé les yeux sur cette maison, je fus heureuse à l'idée qu'elle puisse m'appartenir...

Il y avait déjà des meubles mais si tu le souhaite, je peux en trouver d'autres?

Non, c'est parfait, merci infiniment Rosalie, vraiment, je n'y serais jamais arrivé seule

Et si tu n'avais pas été là pour me sauver, je ne serais plus en vie en ce moment, rétorqua t-elle, crois moi ce n'est en rien comparable à ce que tu as fait pour moi... d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu as repoussé ce loup...

Ne devais-tu pas t'efforcer de ne pas me poser de question? Demandai-je en souriant

Je m'y efforce...

Bien, je t'emmène voir l'autre à présent!

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je voudrais rester ici

Sur?

Certaine, merci, il faut que j'aille chercher ma voiture, annonçai-je

Comment peux-tu avoir une voiture si tu ne connais pas ton age? Se questionna t-elle en caressant l'une de ses mèches doré

Quel est le rapport entre ma voiture et mon age?

Sur ton permis, il dois y avoir ton age voyons!

Un permis?

Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu conduis une voiture sans avoir de permis?

Tu peux m'en montrer un?

Elle attrapa une sorte de carte qui était dans son sac et me la mis sous le nez

Tu m'excuse une seconde? Demandai-je en m'éclipsant dans la cuisine

Elle me regarda un moment, incrédule mais obtempéra, je revins rapidement auprès d'elle en lui tendant son permis...

Ce ne sera plus un problème, annonçai-je

Heu... que veux-tu dire?

C'est un secret! Lançai-je derechef

Tu ne veux pas m'en dire un peu plus sur toi? Insista t-elle

Je réfléchi un instant, bizarrement, j'avais envie de parler avec cette fille, mais je ne pouvais pas... je me contenta de répéter ce qu'elle m'avait dit un peu plus tôt...

Certains humains peuvent être différents...

Ok, ok... bon, installe toi tranquillement, je vais acheter le nécessaire et je vais te ramener ta voiture...

Mais comment?

Hum, hum, fit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, je ne répondrais pas à tes questions tant que tu ne répondra pas aux miennes...

Elle sorti de la maison m'informant qu'elle reviendrait en fin d'après-midi et disparut rapidement au volant de sa voiture en direction de la foret.

Rosalie revint comme promis en fin de journée avec une multitudes de sacs, des vêtements, des produits, de la nourriture, quelques miroirs, et ce soir là, j'eus droit à ma première leçon, des math, de l'anglais... elle fut ravis de constater qu'en effet, je comprenais vite, tout ce que les humains avaient créer, je pouvais l'intégrer facilement. Elle m'en appris également un peu plus sur elle, elle était marié à un certain Emmet, vivait avec toute sa famille qui compter ses parents, Esmée et Carlisle, sa sœur Alice, son compagnon Jasper et Edward, qui lui était seul.

Elle respectait mon besoin d'anonymat, se contentant de parler d'elle, me laissant lui poser toute sorte de questions, rapidement et contre toute attente, elle devint mon amie...


	4. Chapter 4

HUMAINE

Ma vie d'humaine avait commencé depuis plus de trois semaines à présent, Rosalie me rendant visite chaque jour pendant une heure ou deux, elle m'apprenait de nouvelles leçons, selon elle pour me mettre à niveau en vue de ma futur entrée au lycée.

Je l'attendait tranquillement installé sur le divan du salon, ses visites m'était devenu indispensables tant elle égaillait mes journées, comme toujours elle apparut devant moi sans prévenir...

Salut Bella!

Rosalie, j'ai eu peur que tu ne vienne pas aujourd'hui, dis-je en scrutant la montre qu'elle m'avait offerte

Désolé pour le retard, mais Emmet commence à se poser des questions sur mes rendez-vous secrets, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'imagine je ne sais quel scénario!

Et bien dit lui que tu vas voir une amie, c'est la vérité...

C'est toi qui m'a dit de garder le silence sur mes visites! Rétorqua t-elle

Il n'est pas obligé de savoir que cette amie c'est moi

Je ne sais pas s'il se contentera de ça, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer! Au fait, tu commence les cours lundi! M'annonça t-elle avec un large sourire

C'est vrai! M'exclamai-je, c'est génial Rosalie, je commençai à en avoir marre de tourner en rond ici...

Je me doute que ce ne doit pas toujours être drôle! Acquiesça t-elle. Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai dit?

Oui, j'ai dix sept ans, je viens de Phœnix en Arizona, mes parents sont morts...

Je pense que ça devrait aller si tu reste évasive, par contre, nous devrons faire comme si nous ne nous connaissons pas, m'expliqua t-elle, vois-tu au lycée, ma famille et moi sommes considéré comme... particuliers, nous restons toujours ensemble, nous ne parlons pas aux autres élèves...

Pourquoi ça?

C'est... un peu compliqué à expliquer, répondit-elle gêné, les autres ont un peu peur de nous...

Ha bon! M'exclamai-je surprise. Très bien... je voulais encore te remercié pour ton aide Rosalie, j'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais jamais survivre dans ce monde...

Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire d'où tu viens? Murmura t-elle

Je ne préfère pas, en revanche comme tu as partagé ton incroyable force avec moi, notamment en déplaçant ces meubles d'un seule main, je veux bien te montrer quelques petits tours

Je ne demande que ça! S 'exclama t-elle surexcité

Je touchai du doigt la télécommande de la télévision posé sur la table et en fis apparaître une deuxième juste à côté, puis je levai légèrement le doigt et fis tournoyer la télécommande dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre...

Waou! C'est incroyable! Comment tu fais ça?

Je ne sais pas vraiment et toi comment fais-tu pour porter des objets si lourds avec tant d'aisance?

Touché! S'esclaffa t-elle, certaines choses n'ont pas d'explication...

En effet!

Bon il faut que j'y aille, je reviendrais demain soir, as-tu besoin de quelque chose?

Non, je te remercie, c'est parfait

Tu as de l'argent?

Ce n'est pas un problème les distributeurs m'en « distribue » autant que je souhaite...

Comment ça?

Je touchai la télévision avec la main et celle-ci s'alluma d'elle même...

Comme ça, il suffit que je pose ma main sur une création humaine quel qu'elle soit et j'en fait ce que je veux

Tu as des pouvoirs vraiment incroyable, pourtant tu es humaine, c'est étrange... enfin! Tu me le dira bien un jour! Lança t-elle en sortant de la maison

Les quelques jours me séparant de mon entré au lycée passèrent très rapidement, nous étions donc lundi matin, il était sept heure, Rosalie m'avait laissé un papier sur la table de la cuisine avec des instructions très précises concernant ce que je devrais dire ou ne pas dire, je devais raconter que j'avais une tutrice depuis la mort de mes parents mais que cependant je vivais seule alors qu'elle était resté en Arizona, que ma peau étant trop sensible au soleil, je n'avais pas pu rester vivre là bas et pleins d'autres petits détails, elle avait même préparé ma tenue.

Je prenais donc une douche, puis m'habillai rapidement afin de ne pas être en retard pour mon premier jour.

C'est une fois devant le lycée qu'une chose étrange s'insinua en moi, une sorte de boule dans le ventre qui ressemblait à la peur des humains. J'inspirai profondément, descendais de mon véhicule et demanda à la première personne que je croisai de bien vouloir m'indiquer le secrétariat...

Je t'y conduit avec plaisir, me proposa un jeune garçon dont les hormones semblaient en pleines ébullitions

Merci, me contentai-je de répondre en souriant

Il me conduisit devant une porte et l'ouvrit pour moi...

Voilà princesse, c'est ici, j'ose espérer que j'aurais le plaisir de te voir ce midi? Je m'appelle Mike, je te présenterai aux autres

Très bien... Mike, je te verrai donc ce midi, répondis-je gêné par son étrange comportement

J'entrai dans la pièce en question où une femme aux cheveux grisonnant m'accueillit sans même lever les yeux vers moi...

Très bien, voici votre emploi du temps, j'ai eu votre tutrice au téléphone, tout est réglé...

Merci, fis-je en scrutant le morceau de papier, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve la salle de Mr Hampton?

Demandez à un élève, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire visiter l'école...

Très bien, soupirai-je, bonne journée dans ce cas!

C'est ça!

Je me retrouvai de nouveau dans le couloir, cherchant désespérément cette fichue salle, lorsqu'une fille m'interpella...

Salut, tu es la nouvelle?

Heu... il semblerait, répondis-je pas très sur de moi

Tu as l'air perdu

En effet, je cherche cette salle, lui expliquai-je en lui tendant mon papier, peux-tu m'indiquer le chemin, s'il te plait?

Bien sur c'est juste à côté de ma salle, suis moi...

Moi, c'est Angela, si tu veux viens manger avec mes amis et moi ce midi

Et bien, ce serait avec plaisir mais un certain Mike m'a proposait la même chose...

Je mange tous les jours avec lui, donc on va se voir! C'est quoi ton prénom?

Isabella, mais une amie me surnomme Bella, donc si tu veux en faire autant, libre à toi

Ok, Bella, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas

Puis elle disparut dans la salle d'à côté, je me dirigeai quand à moi vers le professeur afin de me présenter, celui-ci m'indiqua une place près d'un garçon dont le physique me rappelait celui de Rosalie, je me demandai alors s'il s'agissait d'Emmet, de Jasper ou d'Edward...

Je m'installai à ma place et salua le garçon sans pour autant poser les yeux sur lui, en revanche, je sentais son regard sur moi, ce qui ne me dérangea pas outre mesure jusqu'à ce que je ressente une sorte de pression sur la tête, comme si on y avait posé quelque chose de très lourd, ce garçon tentait de pénétrer mes pensées et même si cela ne fut pas douloureux, ce ne fut pas agréable non plus...

J'attendais patiemment qu'il comprenne que mon esprit n''était pas aussi faible que celui des humains, mais il semblait vouloir s'acharner inutilement, stupide! Pensai-je, mon corps était devenu faible, mais mon esprit lui, était toujours le même...

Je pivotai lentement la tête vers lui de sorte de pouvoir capter ce regard si persistant, celui-ci se détourna...je me tournais à mon tour mais quelques minutes plus tard, il recommença...et là, je perdais patience...

Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, chuchotai-je en crispant mes doigts sur mon stylo, arrête de te fatiguer les neurones, cela ne fait que m'ennuyer.

Il me scruta faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, mais ne prononça cependant pas un mot, la sensation ne revint pas donc, je n'insistai pas...

Le reste du cour se passa bien, je n'eus pas à le reprendre une deuxième fois, ce qui me confirma qu'il avait bien comprit de quoi je voulais parler.

Dès que la cloche sonna celui-ci s'empressa de sortir de la salle, les humains ne s'étaient certainement jamais rendu compte de son intrusion dans leurs esprits, il devait avoir été surpris.

Je me rendais à mon prochain cour... histoire... intérieurement, je riais, les humains se racontaient leurs propres fables, bien que celles-ci soient souvent basé sur une part de vérité, entre leur « histoire » et la réalité... il existait tout un monde...

Je m'installai près d'une fille qui se présenta à moi...

Salut! T'es la nouvelle?

Oui, Bella...

Moi c'est Jessica, tu viens d'où?

Arizona, répondis-je alors que le professeur commençait sa leçon

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, je ne comprenais cependant pas la signification de celui-ci, j'écoutai le professeur qui se risqua à parler de l'interprétation de la religion dans l'histoire et des dix commandements... je pouffai bruyamment...

Mademoiselle Swan, peut-être avez-vous une remarque à faire partager à la classe? Me demanda celui-ci sur un ton que je n'appréciai guère

Heu... je me demandai juste si vous croyais vraiment ce que vous dites, répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde

Celui-ci parut offusqué, je me demandai comment on pouvait se faire appeler professeur et raconter de telles inepties...

C'est une leçon basique d'histoire!

Si vous le dites! Rétorquais-je amusé

Peut-être avez-vous une meilleur théorie? Demanda t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Cela ne sert à rien, soupirai-je las de cette joute verbale avec un ignare prétendant connaitre l'histoire, quelque soit les vérités que nous vous apportons, elles se noierons toujours dans l'océan de votre ignorance et finirons par muées en mensonges au fil du temps, telle est la nature humaine...

Toute la classe porta son attention sur moi, comme si je venais de dire quelque chose d'incroyable Certains même se mirent à rire...

On se calme, s'énerva le professeur, quand à vous mademoiselle, je vous prierez de vous tenir correctement dans ma classe

Je levai un sourcil, qu'avais-je fait si ce n'est dire la vérité? J'allais rétorquer quelque chose mais je me ravisa, je n'étais pas censé me faire remarquer...

Le cour se termina à mon grand soulagement, j'en avais plus qu'assez d'écouter les balivernes de cet homme. Je me dirigea alors vers la cafétéria où je croisai Rosalie, je mourais d'envie d'aller la voir mais encore une fois, il était convenu que nous ne nous connaissions pas au lycée. Elle était assise avec une autre fille et trois garçons, dont celui qui avait partagé ma table plus tôt dans la matinée, soudain le fameux garçon aux hormones à faire pâlir n'importe quel gorille fit de grands gestes à mon intention...

Je m'avançai vers sa table, salua tous le monde et m'installai sur l'une des chaises

J'ai adoré ton intervention pendant le cour tout à l'heure! S'exclama une fille, comment tu l'as mouché le prof!

Mouché? Répétai-je interloqué

Oui, tu t'es foutu de lui c'était drôle! Continua t-elle

Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, rétorquai-je, je trouve regrettable qu'une personne se prétendant capable d'apprendre des choses à autrui, puisse s'appuyait sur de telles bêtises! Sa place est auprès de nous et non pas près du tableau, poursuivis-je

Encore une fois, toute la tablé me regarda avec stupéfaction, c'est Mike qui rompit le silence...

Alors tu viens d'où jolie Bella?

Arizona

T'es plutôt pale pour quelqu'un qui vient d'un endroit aussi ensoleillé, intervint Jessica

Je ne supporte pas le soleil ou très peu, c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici...

Et tu vie avec ta famille?

Non, ils sont morts, répondis-je sur un ton dénué d'émotion

Désolé, s'excusa t-elle

Ne le sois pas, ça fait longtemps

Je restai un moment avec eux, mais leurs conversations m'ennuyaient au plus au point, seule Angela attisa ma curiosité en me parlant de son rêve de devenir journaliste, elle en parlé avec tant de passion, tant de détermination, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui était plutôt rare pour une humaine de son age.

Tu es le genre de personne qui ne peut que réussir ce qu'elle entreprend, lui avais-je répondu

Elle sembla heureuse de m'entendre dire cela, Angela était une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, tout son être irradié de gentillesse, cela aussi était rare...

Après un dernier cour d'anglais, je rentrai enfin chez moi, ravi du déroulement de cette journée, je décidai de prendre un bain pour me détendre, je commençais vraiment à apprécier cette vie humaine, intérieurement j'en remercié encore Rosalie. Je pris soudain conscience d'une chose, le garçon qui était son frère pouvait lire dans les pensées et je me demandai comment Rosalie avait fait pour garder secret nos rencontres...

Je sortais de mon bain, enfila l'une des chemises de nuit que mon amie m'avait ramené, puis descendis à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose lorsque qu'elle apparut soudainement derrière la fenêtre, j'en fus tellement surprise que je sursautai en poussant un hurlement. Elle pénétra rapidement dans la cuisine...

Ce n'est que moi! Me rassura t-elle

N'apparais pas de la sorte derrière la fenêtre lorsqu'il fait nuit...

Désolé, dit donc tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé dans l'ensemble pour ta première journée, me félicita t-elle, en revanche tu as attisé la curiosité d'Edward...

Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il lisait dans les pensées!

Désolé... il se demande comment tu as su qu'il avait tenté de lire les tiennes et j'ai dû réciter l'alphabet grec pendant tout le temps du déjeuner pour ne pas lui offrir une réponse silencieuse, mais maintenant il sait que je lui cache quelque chose...

Je crois que je me suis peut-être un peu trop fait remarquer, avouai-je

Je sais. Tu aurais dû éviter de lui parler Bella

Désolé, mais ses tentatives d'intrusion sont très... agaçantes...

Tu sais qu'ils vont finir par comprendre...

Sauront-ils tenir leurs langues?

Oui, pas de souci, de toute façon je ne dirais rien, s'ils veulent savoir quelque chose sur toi, je leurs diraient de venir te voir, d'autant qu'en fait, je ne sais pas grand chose...

On fait comme ça! Lançai-je en souriant, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette première journée

Oui, on a entendu parler de ta petite altercation avec ton prof d'histoire...

Cet homme est un ignare! Crachai-je, je trouve choquant qu'il se prétende professeur, cela dit , j'aurais dû me taire...

Pourquoi es-tu si sur que ce qu'il raconte n'est pas la vérité?

Ha non, pas toi Rosalie! M'écriai-je, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu porte un quelconque crédit à ces histoires de commandements?

Je ne sais pas...

Je t'assure que tu ne devrais pas croire en de telles sottises!

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur? Insista celle-ci

Non Rosalie, tu ne m'aura pas à ce petit jeu! M'exclamai-je en souriant

Zut! Lança t-elle déçu de ne pas être parvenu à me faire parler. Bon il faut que j'y aille, ma sœur m'attends, je pensai qu'on pourrait aller te trouver quelques nouveaux vêtements ce week end?

Oui, ce serait super! Répondis-je enchanté à cette idée

Alors je viendrais te chercher samedi matin, je ne reviendrais pas avant pour éviter que les autres ne se posent des questions

Ho! M'exclamai-je déçu

T'inquiète pas, on passera toute la journée ensemble samedi, me promit-elle avant de partir

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite, je m'efforçai de me faire moins remarquer que le premier jour et tout se passa pour le mieux. Puis enfin, le jour de la visite de Rosalie arriva, je l'attendait en prenant mon petit déjeuner devant une émission de cuisine, essayant de suivre attentivement la leçon dans la mesure ou j'en avais plus qu'assez de manger des sandwichs.

J'entendis frapper à la porte, ce qui m'étonna puisque personne ne savait que je vivais dans cette maison, j'allais ouvrir et que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris Rosalie adossé au mur...

Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? Lui demandai-je effaré

Tu m'as demandé de ne plus te surprendre, se défendit-elle

Oui, en apparaissant derrière ma fenêtre en pleine nuit, rétorquai-je, mais je me suis habitué à tes apparaissions inexpliquées...

Tu es prête?

Oui, je prends juste mon manteau...

Nous montions en voiture, elle me tendit un papier sur lequel était annoncé le bal du lycée qui avait lieu dans deux mois, je la scrutait sans comprendre...

Il te faut un cavalier, m'annonça t-elle

Pourquoi faire?

Pour aller danser!

Je ne vais pas aller à ce genre de rassemblement Rosalie, je n'y est pas ma place

Et pourquoi dont? Il serait bon que tu te trouve un petit ami, j'ai entendu pas mal de garçon parler de toi au lycée, tu as du succès...

Oui, mais je ne peux pas aimer un humain, répondis-je silencieusement

Aucun d'entre eux ne me plait, rétorquai-je, je ne vais tout de même pas me forcer!

Tu peux toujours venir avec l'un d'entre eux sans pour autant rester avec lui toute la soirée

Mais je ne pourrais pas te parler...

N'y a t-il personne d'intéressant dans la troupe d'amis avec lesquelles tu mange?

J'aime bien Angela, elle est gentil, elle n'a pas d'arrières pensées ou de mauvaises intentions, mais les autres... m'ennuie, avouai-je honteuse

S'il te plait, viens, on pourra se parler...

Tu n'y vas pas avec Emmet?

Si, mais je pourrais quand même te parler, je prétexterais une raison quelconque...

Je ne te promet rien, mais je vais y penser, promis-je

Bien, c'est déjà dans la poche alors, S'esclaffa t-elle

Où va t-on?

Port Angelès, la dernière fois j'ai choisie des vêtements au hasard, j'aimerai te faire essayer plusieurs choses...

J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas de faire tout ça Rosalie? Demandai-je prise par le doute

Pas du tout! S'offusqua t-elle. En fait, j'aime bien m'occuper de toi...

Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur que tu ne te force pensant que tu me devais quelque chose...

Au début, j'avoue que c'était le cas, mais je t'aime bien, beaucoup même... ce qui est plutôt rare...

Moi aussi je ne pensai pas possible de ressentir de l'affection pour un être humain, lâchai-je

Comment ça? Demanda t-elle étonné par mes paroles

Rien, me renfrognai-je

Que ce passerait-il si tu me disais qui tu es?

Probablement rien, mais cette vie n'est plus la mienne, je ne suis qu'une fille de dix sept ans maintenant, je ne veux plus penser au passé...

Très bien, je peux comprendre ça, voilà on y est! M'annonça t-elle en se garant devant une boutique

Attends, je dois trouver un distributeur...

Pas la peine, moi aussi j'ai plein de billets, rigola t-elle

Ok, merci...

Nous passions plusieurs heures dans la boutique, je dû essayer une bonne vingtaines de tenues, si bien que je fus exténué avant la fin de la journée, nous faisions alors une pause dans un café afin de se restaurer..

Tu ne mange rien? Demandai-je intrigué

Non

Bien... puis-je te poser une question?

Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire?

Une autre...

Vas-y, pouffa t-elle

C'était quoi ces énormes loups qui ont voulu t'attaquer?

Comme tu viens de le dire, des énormes loups...

Ce ne sont pas des loups... normaux, il y avait quelque chose... d'humain en eux...

Elle se statufia soudainement, je m'en voulais de lui avoir posé la question, puis elle tourna la tête vers moi...

Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas des loups... normaux...

J'allais répondre mais son téléphone sonna...

Allo?

Que se passe t-il?

J'arrive

Elle s'excusa rapidement, me laissant les clés de son véhicule et se précipita hors du café, il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave pour que pareil expression apparaisse sur son joli visage. Je me levai à mon tour, pris les sacs et me dirigea vers sa voiture. Mais lorsque je m'installai derrière le volant, une inquiétude sans pareil me déchira les entrailles, Rosalie n'allait pas bien... pas bien du tout... je démarra la voiture et me dirigea là où mon instinct me disait d'aller.

Après une dizaines de minutes, je reconnu la maison de mon amie, elle était là, elle avait mal... je pouvait le sentir...

Je sortais précipitamment de la voiture et couru vers l'arrière de la maison et là, gisant sur le sol, une vision d'horreur s'offrit à moi...


	5. Chapter 5

AMIS

Je fus horrifié de voir trois personnes gisant au sol dont Rosalie, l'un de ses bras avait été arraché, ils étaient entouré de sept de ces énormes loups... mon amie remarqua ma présence, elle leva les yeux vers moi...

Fuis Bella, murmura t-elle en agonisant, ils sont trop nombreux

Je fus prise d'une fureur dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable, la haine s'empara de mon être...

Qu'avez-vous osé faire à mon amie? Tonnai-je en m'approchant des loups

L'un d'entre eux grogna pour me faire peur, puis il se tourna vers celui à sa droite, l'interrogeant du regard, deux d'entre eux se mirent entre moi et leurs victimes pendant que les autres s'apprêtaient à finir le travail, le plus petit s'élança vers le corps agonisant de Rosalie, je grondais, une vague invisible les renversa et tous tombèrent au sol, je tentai de contrôler ma colère mais la vision de mon amie blessé m'étais insupportable...

Comment avez-vous pu lui faire du mal? Grondai-je en pleurant

Les loups se relevèrent et se mirent tous à courir vers moi, soudain des ailes immatérielles apparurent, des ailes noircis par la colère, d'un battement j'envoyai ces pathétiques chiens valsé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, certains s'écrasèrent contre des arbres, d'autres directement au sol...

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tuer, crachai-je, mais si vous tentez de vous en prendre de nouveau à eux, je vous promet de vous envoyer dans l'autre monde avant l'heure

Ne me préoccupant plus de cette déplorable meute qui fuyait vers les bois, je courais vers Rosalie qui tentait de se relever aidé par l'homme que je reconnu comme étant le médecin de l'hôpital...

Rosalie, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, sanglotai-je

Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura le médecin, elle va s'en remettre

Mais... son bras! M'exclamai-je choqué par les paroles de celui-ci, elle doit avoir horriblement mal

Ne t'en fait pas, me rassura à son tour Rosalie en se mettant debout, ça fait mal, c'est indéniable, mais mon bras va se remettre en place...

Dieu merci, soufflai-je rassuré

Soudain, je pris conscience que mon amie ne devait vraiment pas être humaine, c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis capable de l'aimer? Pensai-je

Il ne reviendront pas avant longtemps, assura la petite brune que je reconnu comme étant sa sœur Alice

C'est alors que comme l'avait dit Rosalie, son bras se raccrocha de lui même au reste de son corps, je fus ravi de constater que mon amie était de nouveau entière, puis le reste de sa famille apparut soudainement devant nous...

Désolé! Lança une femme que je ne connaissais pas, nous avons été trop loin, le temps de revenir...

Que fais cette humaine ici? S'écria Edward furibond

J'allais partir justement! Crachai-je peiné par sa remarque, tu viendras récupérer ta voiture chez moi! Lançai-je à Rosalie sans me retourner

Imbécile! S'écria Rosalie à l'intention de son frère, elle vient...

Rosalie! La coupai-je en me tournant vers elle, n'oublie pas notre arrangement...

Les yeux d'Edward scrutèrent sa sœur, puis celui-ci parut se raidir...

Attends! Supplia t-il alors que je montai dans la voiture de Rosalie pour rentrer chez moi

Tes remerciements sont inutiles, dis-je en devinant qu'il venait de lire l'esprit de sa sœur

Je démarrai en trombe, en pleurant... cet Edward m'avait vraiment vexé, cette façon qu'il avait eu de parler, ce ton m'avait vraiment peiné. Je roula si vite que je n'eus besoin que de quelques minutes pour renter chez moi. J'ouvris la porte, posa les sacs près de celle-ci et découvris Rosalie qui m'attendait tranquillement assise sur le divan...

Merci, aujourd'hui encore tu m'as sauvé... moi et ma famille, merci Bella, sanglota t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

J'ai eu si peur, dis-je en pleurant, quand je t'ai vu par terre dans cet état...

Je me détachai de son étreinte, l'horrible image de son bras arraché s'insinuant dans mon esprit, je secouai la tête...

Je ne veux plus penser à ça, soufflai-je, plus jamais...

Je suis désolé pour mon frère, en fait ce n'est pas ce que tu...

Rosalie! Grondai-je

Le lustre au dessus de nos têtes explosa, Rosalie me protégea des éclats de verres qui retombaient sur nous...

Ne me parle surtout pas de lui, dis-je en serrant les poings, surtout pas...

Laisse moi t'expliquer, supplia t-elle

Il n'y a rien a expliquer, tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte...

Puis-je te parler du reste de ma famille dans ce cas?

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, faisons plutôt comme s'il ne s'était rien passé

Mais enfin Bella! Des ailes... des ailes te sont apparu dans le dos!

Je t'en pris Rosalie, suppliai-je à mon tour

Elle haussa les épaules, puis reprit une mine enjoué...

Peut-être que nous pourrions retourner à Port Angelès, aller... je ne sais pas au cinéma par exemple? Proposa t-elle

C'est gentil mais non merci, dès que la colère sera retombé, je vais certainement m'écrouler d'épuisement, l'effort à été beaucoup plus important que la dernière fois, j'ai besoin de dormir, par ailleurs, tu ne me dois rien...

Tu m'as sauvé, ainsi que mon père et ma soeur, je te dois tellement! S'exclama t-elle

Absolument pas, mon geste était plus égoïste que tu ne le pense... tu m'aurai beaucoup trop manqué s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose, avec qui aurai-je pu parler?

Très bien, alors je vais rester avec toi ici dans ce cas

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Pouffai-je, rentre chez toi, je vais dormir le temps nécessaire et lundi je serais en pleine forme

Tu es sur? Insista t-elle

Certaine!

Elle me prit de nouveau dans ses bras et sorti de la maison à contre cœur, pour ma part, je montais dans ma chambre pour m'écroulai littéralement sur le lit...


	6. Chapter 6

REGRETS

Je me réveillai le lendemain et constata que j'avais dormi plus de vingt heures, il était trois heures du matin et je n'avais plus du tout sommeil, je restai un moment sur mon lit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé lorsque j'avais repoussé les loups, mes ailes étaient apparut et la colère les avaient noircies, jamais je savais qu'après les avoir arrachées mon corps prendrait la consistance nécessaire pour vivre dans ce monde, mais de là à penser qu'elles réapparaitraient aussi imperceptibles que mon corps l'avait été! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais préféré que personne ne les voient.

Je me levai rapidement, la faim commençant à ce faire sentir et en descendant à la cuisine, je remarquai que Rosalie était passé, puisque sur la table de la cuisine trainé un sac de viennoiseries près duquel elle m'avait laissé un mot...

_**Je voulais te voir, mais tu dormais si profondément...**_

_**Je te verrais donc au lycée,**_

_**Rosalie**_

J'engouffrai__un croissant en allumant la télévision, je tombai sur des dessins animés, je passa plus de deux heures à les regarder, puis lorsque les dessins animés firent place à une émissions littéraire des plus ennuyeuse, je montai prendre un bain, il n'était que quatre heure trente, j'avais largement le temps de me détendre.

Une fois le bain terminé, je fouillai dans les vêtements que Rosalie m'avait choisi lorsque nous étions allé à Port Angelès, j'enfilai un pantalon noir, un bustier et une veste, puis je retournai à la cuisine pour boire un jus de fruits, je jetai un œil à la pendule, déjà huit heure, je me pressai de mettre mes chaussures, attrapa mes clés qui trainait sur la table du salon et sorti promptement de la maison.

C'est lorsque j'arrivai devant le lycée que je pris conscience que pendant mon premier cour, je serai assise près d'Edward, ce qui m'agaçai au plus haut point, depuis que je vivais comme une humaine, on m'avait souvent regardé de façon étrange, mais jamais personne ne m'avais fait de peine... je lui en voulais pour ça...

Je saluai Jessica qui attendait je ne sais qui devant le portail, puis entra dans la cour, regardant autour de moi si je ne voyais pas Rosalie. J'arrivai devant ma salle de cour, j'entrai et m'installa à ma place. Je repensai à Rosalie, me demandant quelle espèce vivant dans ce monde pouvait bien reconstituer son corps aussi facilement, j'étais à présent certaine qu'elle n'était pas humaine, j'avais également remarqué que la température de sa peau était inférieur à la normal, ce qui ne me gênai pas outre mesure puisque j'avais toujours chaud, elle ne mangeait pas, ne buvait pas, dans mon autre vie, je n'avais que les humains à ma charge, je n'avais donc jamais eu à me questionner sur une autre espèce que celle-ci, je réfléchissais, fouillant dans mes souvenirs, peut-être avais-je déjà entendu parler d'être tel que mon amie... mais c'est à ce moment là qu'Edward s'installa à sa place ...

Bonjour

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, après tout le jour de mon arriver lui non plus n'avait pas prit cette peine...

Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois, continua t-il, ce n'est pas ce que tu pense...

Depuis quand sais-tu ce que je pense? Demandais-je sarcastique

Il eu un petit rire mélodieux, puis s'approcha de moi...

C'est vrai, murmura t-il, tu m'es interdite...

Fiche moi la paix Edward

Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer, se défendit-il

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, rétorquai-je, cela ne semblait pas te poser de problème de demeurer silencieux la semaine dernière, alors continu...

Je suis désolé, répéta t-il

Et moi je te dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu ne me dois rien, alors continu à m'ignorer comme tu sais si bien le faire...

Enfin, il se tut, je suivais le cour tentant de me focalise sur quelque chose d'autre que lui. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me pressai de quitter le cour, mais Mike m'attendait à l'extérieur de la classe...

Salut ma belle! S'exclama t-il, je me disais que j'avais envi de t'emmener diner ce samedi...

Merci de me faire partager tes pensées Mike, dis-je en le contournant, maintenant excuse moi, je dois rejoindre ma salle

Attends! Tu vas pas me dire non? Lança t-il offusqué

Ce garçon était décidément trop sur de lui, je me retournai pour lui faire face...

Mike, je t'aime bien, tu es un drôle de spécimen, mais je préfère t'observer de loin, murmurai-je

Toutes les filles rêverai que je les invites,m'informa t-il fièrement

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur, toutes les filles rêvaient-elles vraiment d'un garçon tel que lui?

Très bien, soupirai-je, je vais te le dire autrement, tu transpire les hormones d'homo sapiens à cinq mètres à la ronde Mike, mon odorat est beaucoup trop sensible pour supporter ça...

J'entendis un rire cristallin et remarqua Edward qui n'en avait pas raté une miette, quand à Mike, il resta sans voix, je tournai les talons pour rejoindre ma prochaine classe espérant ne pas avoir été trop dur avec lui, la réaction d'Edward me faisant douter, je me promis d'être gentil avec lui pendant le déjeuner.

Les cours de la matinée se terminèrent rapidement, je me rendais alors à la cafétéria, me pris une salade, mais lorsque j'allais rejoindre ma table, Rosalie apparut devant moi...

Rosalie! M'exclamai-je en souriant, on est pas censé ne pas se connaître ici?

Ho, je m'en fiche et puis c'était surtout pour mes frères et sœurs mais maintenant ce n'est plus nécessaire, viens manger avec moi...

Et bien...

Aller s'il te plait, insista t-elle

Très bien, soupirai-je

Je la suivi et pris conscience qu'elle me menait tout droit à la table ou se tenait toute sa petite famille, je stoppai net...

Rosalie, je n'ai aucune envie de m'assoir à la table de ton frère, annonçai-je, soit on va à une table libre, soit je retourne à la table d'Angela...

Bon d'accord, fit-elle en haussant les épaules

Merci

Il n'est pas impardonnable Bella, dit-elle en fixant son frère, peut-être pourrais-tu faire un effort?

L'espèce à laquelle j'appartiens est très constante, il est difficile de changer ce que l'on ressent, je n'en veut pas tant que ça à ton frère, mais il a tout fait pour que je ne l'apprécie pas et je dois avouer que ça a bien marché, il faudra du temps avant que je parvienne à supporter sa présence, d'autant que même si je suis incapable de me l'expliquer, quelque chose m'agace chez lui, expliquai-je à mon amie

La dessus, je vis Jessica s'approcher de la table d'Edward pour lui parler et là je fus vraiment très énervé, tellement que le verre devant moi se brisa...

Bella! S'écria Rosalie, qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Désolé, murmurai-je

Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve?

Je ne suis pas énervé, mentis-je

Encore celle-là! Cracha Rosalie en fixant Jessica

Tu n'aime pas Jessica? Demandai-je en enfournant ma fourchette

Non...

C'est vrai qu'elle passe son temps à dire le contraire de ce qu'elle pense, mais bon, c'est plutôt drôle, rajoutai-je

Toi aussi tu lis dans les pensées?

Dieu merci, non, je me demande comment ton frère parvient à supporter ça, en revanche, je peux savoir ce qu'elle ressent...

Comme Jasper! Lança mon amie, il a le pouvoir de capter les émotions

Je sais, répondis-je, je le sens d'ici, il essaye de me comprendre mais n'y parvient pas et ça l'énerve, ricanais-je en fixant celui-ci qui parut plus agacé encore

Tu voudrais me faire plaisir Bella? Murmura Rosalie

Bien sur, si je peux, répondis-je naïvement

Nous organisons une petite soirée à la maison samedi, viens...

Quoi? Rosalie, je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune envie de...

Tu viens aussi de me dire que tu voulais me faire plaisir, me coupa t-elle très fière d'elle même

C'est vrai, soupirai-je, si Edward garde ses distances et que ta famille évite de me poser des questions, je consens à venir...

Je m'arrangerai pour les questions, en revanche pour Edward...

C'est à ses risques et périls dans ce cas...

Nous continuâmes à papoter jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, Rosalie embrassa mon front et rejoignit sa montagne qui n'avait pas cessé de nous scrutait en souriant...

Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers mon prochain cour mais cette fois c'est Jessica qui m'interpella devant la salle...

Hey Bella!

Salut Jess!

Dis donc tu as mangé avec la sœur d'Edward aujourd'hui..

Heu oui... et alors?

Alors, si tu as l'occasion de parler à Edward, tu pourrais peut-être glisser un mot pour moi?

Une fois encore et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je me crispai

J'ai crus comprendre que tu n'avais aucune difficulté à « glisser » vers Edward par toi même, répondis-je

Oui, mais il est plus dur à avoir que je ne le pensai, soupira t-elle, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus

Jessica, je ne tiens pas à me mêler de ça, désolé, dis-je en m'installant à ma place

Elle n'insista pas et alla s'assoir, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait de si contrarient à ce qu'elle convoite cet imbécile d'Edward et pourtant énervé, je l'étais...

La fin de la journée arriva, je rejoignais le parking, je remarqua Edward qui s'approchait de moi à grand pas, je fis mine de ne pas le voir et démarrai promptement. J'imaginai qu'il devait être aussi rapide que sa sœur, mais devant les autres élèves, il ne s'était pas risqué à me rattraper.

Je rentrai chez moi et entrepris de faire mes devoirs. Une fois terminé, je prenais une douche et m'installa sur le divan du salon pour lire un des livres que m'avait conseillé Angela, puis je m'endormis.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'avais le livre collé sur le visage, je jetai un œil à l'horloge... sept heure trente! Je me préparai rapidement et rejoignis le lycée avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard.

En arrivant dans la salle de classe, je m'excusai auprès du professeur d'anglais et m'installa à ma table, connaissant déjà toutes les uses et coutumes de cette langue grâce à Rosalie, je gribouillai dans la marge de mon cahier en repensant à la soirée chez Rosalie, mais le professeur s'approcha de moi et après avoir vu mes petits dessins, il parut amusé...

Mon cour est-il si ennuyeux? Murmura t-il près de mon oreille

Non, c'est juste que ce que vous dites je le sais déjà, répondis-je nonchalante

Bien, soupira t-il sans cessé de sourire

Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et prit une feuille sur laquelle il écrivit je ne sais quoi, puis il revint vers moi et me la tendit...

Si vous parvenez à répondre à ces dix questions sans aucune faute, je ne vous dérangerez plus lorsque vous rêvasserez ou... gribouillerez pendant mon cour...

Comme vous voulez, répondis-je amusé

Je commençai à répondre à ses questions et j'eus terminé avant que celui-ci ne retourne jusqu'à son bureau...

Monsieur?

Oui, répondit celui-ci en se retournant

Vous avez oublié votre feuille! Lançai-je en souriant

Il revint vers moi perplexe, attrapa la feuille et me scruta sans comprendre

Il y a un problème? M'inquiétai-je

Non, répondit-il confus, n'avez-vous pas eu besoin de réfléchir?

il est inutile de réfléchir pour quelque chose qui ni ne change pas, les réponses sont toujours les mêmes...

Bien, dans ce cas... désolé de vous avoir dérangez, souffla t-il en souriant de plus belle

Je vous en pris...

C'est en allant en sport que je fus plus qu'ennuyé d'apprendre que nous devions aller à la piscine la semaine suivante, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne tenais pas à ce que tous le monde voit mes cicatrices, je n'en avait pas honte, mais les humains étaient curieux... trop curieux...

Le lendemain, Rosalie vint me rejoindre à la cafétéria, j'en profité pour lui exposer mon problème...

Vas voir le prof et dis lui juste la vérité, que tu as des cicatrices que tu ne souhaite pas que les gens les voient...

Tu pense que ça ne posera pas de problème si je dis ça?

Non, je ne crois pas et au pire s'il y a un problème je leur téléphonerai en me faisant passer pour ta tutrice...

Très bien, j'irai voir le prof, merci Rosalie

Pas de souci, dis moi, ça te dirait de venir avec ma sœur et moi a Seattle samedi?

Seattle? Répétai-je, c'est loin non?

Non pas très, répondit-elle, nous viendrons te chercher très tôt et nous reviendrons dans l'après midi...

Très bien, ça ne dérange pas ta sœur?

Du tout, au contraire même, elle a très envie de te rencontrer et elle est bien plus doué que moi pour choisir des tenues...

On fait comme ça alors! Lançai-je en repartant en cour

Le vendredi d'après, j'allais voir mon prof de sport et comme me l'avait prédit Rosalie, me dispenser de piscine ne posa pas de problème. La semaine se termina, je rentrai chez moi en passant par le bois et décida de m'y arrêter un moment. Je m'y baladais depuis environ une heure lorsque je vis un homme assis au pied d'un arbre, j'allais faire demi tour lorsque je compris qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ces bêtes qui avait attaquer Rosalie et sa famille, consciente que nous n'étions qu'à quelques kilomètres de la demeure de mon amie, je m'approcha de lui qui me tournait le dos...

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandai-je en serrant les dents

Il se retourna et eut un mouvement de recul en me voyant...

Tu me reconnais? Demanda t-il effaré

Le contraire serait étonnant avec cette épouvantable odeur que tu traine! Crachai-je, je te répète ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller attaquer les Cullen si ce que tu veux savoir...

Pourquoi les avoir attaqué dans ce cas?

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, répondit-il en baissant la tête

Comment ça?

Et bien, je ne peux désobéir à un ordre du mâle dominant...

Je ne comprends pas...

Laisse tomber! Lança t-il en se levant pour partir, si tu vois les Cullen, dis leur que je suis désolé

Attends! Qui es-tu?

Jacob, se contenta t-il de répondre avant de courir vers les arbres

Je retournai à ma voiture me demandant ce que ce loup avait voulu dire, il n'avait pas eu le choix? Le mal dominant?

Je rentrai chez moi, fatigué, je grignotai rapidement et après avoir pris ma douche, je me couchai.


	7. Chapter 7

NOUVEAUX AMIS

C'est Rosalie qui me réveilla en posant sa main froide sur mon front...

Bonjour! Chantonna t-elle

Ho! Je suis en retard?

Non, c'est plutôt nous qui sommes en avance, ma sœur est en bas, viens...

Je descendais en suivant Rosalie, sa sœur attendait tranquillement assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine..

Bonjour Bella! S'écria t-elle surexcité

Bonjour, répondis-je en baillant

Tu es encore fatigué? Demanda Rosalie

Non, c'est bon

Je suis ravis de te rencontrer, je pense que tu le sais déjà, je suis Alice, continua sa sœur, je te remercie aussi pour...

Non, s'il te plait, c'est pas la peine de me remercié, dis-je gêné, bon je vais m'habiller

Je remontai rapidement dans ma chambre pour mettre un jean et une chemise, après être passé à la salle de bain, je redescendais fraiche comme une fleur...

Bien, je suis prête, annonçai-je

Alors c'est parti! Lança Alice

Alice papota pendant tout le trajet, principalement de créateurs de vêtements qu'elle appréciait, il était facile de s'attacher à Alice, elle était si joyeuse, souriante et drôle, un vrai plaisir...

Nous passâmes un bonne partie de la journée dans les boutiques, j'avais l'impression d'être l'une de ces poupée que j'avais vu à la télévision un jour, amusant mais fatiguant, pensai-je.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de repartir, nous fument interpellé par plusieurs hommes alors que nous retournions vers la voiture...

Du calme Rosalie, murmura Alice les yeux perdue dans le vague, faire ça...

C'est bon! Cracha mon amie en serrant les poings, mais ils feraient mieux de se taire...

Et ma jolie! Fit l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant de moi, tu viens?

Rosalie allait se mettre entre nous, mais je lui lançais un sourire complice, je scrutai l'homme s'approchant de plus en plus de moi et le fit trébucher avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, je me baissai alors et le scruta amusé...

Comment pourrais-je aller quelque part avec toi alors que tu n'es même pas capable de marcher correctement, soufflai-je à son oreille

Puis j'entrainai Rosalie et Alice vers la voiture, celles-ci avaient tous le mal du monde à arrêter de rire, l'homme se releva derrière nous et hurla « garce! » je me tournai alors vers lui...

Le sens de ce mot ne me paraît pas approprié à la situation, dis-je en le faisant tomber de plus belle sur le sol plat

A l'intérieur de la voiture, Alice riait toujours...

Si je pouvais, je crois que je me serais fait pipi dessus! Lança t-elle en riant de plus belle, ho, Bella, il faut absolument que l'on se fasse un autre sortie très vite! La manière dont il s'est étalé! On aurait dit un cartoon!

Pourquoi pas, répondis-je en souriant

Bon, on va directement à la maison, proposa Rosalie, tu te changera chez nous...

Très bien, comme tu veux, acquérais-je

Bella, comme tu viens à la maison et qu'il y aura d'autres invités, je pense que tu devrais savoir qui nous sommes, proposa t-elle à demi mot

Je crois le savoir répondis-je, n'êtes vous pas l'espèce ayant été créé pour être les prédateurs des humains?

Alice stoppa net le véhicule en plein milieu de la route et Rosalie se retourna les yeux exorbités...

Désolé, dis-je timidement, ce n'est pas ça?

Si, souffla Rosalie, mais tu peux répéter ce que tu as dis?

Que vous estes les prédateurs des humains? Répondis-je sans comprendre

Que nous avions été créer pour ça! Répéta Alice

Ben quoi?

Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Rosalie les traits déformés par la stupeur

C'est un secret! Lançai-je en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère

Alice redémarra et le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, après une bonne heure, nous arrivions devant la maison des Cullen. Alice et Rosalie étaient toujours silencieuses et je me demandai bien ce que j'avais pu dire de si choquant...

Rosalie, j'ai dis quelque chose de mal? Demandai-je inquiète

Non, soupira t-elle, c'est juste que... vois-tu nous ne tuons pas les humains, nous chassons les animaux...

Ah bon et pourquoi ça? Demandai- je surprise

Pourquoi? Répéta t-elle décontenancé, par ce que c'est mal de tuer les humains!

Pas plus que de tuer un animal, répondis-je sans comprendre sa logique

Mais enfin Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Lança Alice

Je le sais plus que toi, rétorquai-je, vous avez une drôle de logique, les humains sont les prédateurs des êtres leurs étant inférieurs, en l'occurrence des animaux, vous estes supérieur aux humains, il est logique vous soyez leur prédateur, la nature est ainsi faite! Par ailleurs les animaux sont également capable d'éprouver la souffrance, je ne vois pas pourquoi la souffrance d'un animal serait moindre que celle d'un humain!

Alice allait répondre mais elle se statufia soudainement...

Nos amis arrivent, annonça t-elle, nous reparlerons de cela plus tard si tu veux bien Bella, pour l'heure, il est temps de mettre ta robe

Je la suivit à l'étage avec Rosalie, toujours silencieuse, je commençais vraiment à m'en vouloir d'avoir ouvert ma bouche. Elles m'emmenèrent dans une salle de bain à l'étage et me firent assoir, Rosalie me brossait les cheveux tendit qu'Alice s'activait à mettre toute sorte de produits sur mon visage, dès qu'elles eurent terminé, Rosalie me tendit la robe qu'Alice avait choisi et elles allèrent mettre les leurs.

C'est Alice qui vint me chercher, je la suivait jusqu'au salon et elle me présenta aux personnes présentes...

Voici Bella, annonça t-elle tout sourire

Enchanté, je suis Carmen! Lança une femme aux cheveux noirs

Moi, c'est Kate, poursuivit son amie, et voici Tanya et Eleazar

Je les salué d'un hochement de tête, ils en firent de même, puis l'homme s'approcha de moi et pencha sa tête en avant pour me humer...

Tu n'es pas complétement humaine, déclara celui-ci

En effet, répondis-je sur la défensive

Qu'es-tu exactement?

Eleazar! Intervint le médecin en entrant dans la pièce, cela fait bien longtemps!

Profitant de l'arrivé du médecin, je me tournai pour chercher Rosalie...

Bonsoir, murmura une voix que je reconnu comme celle d'Edward

Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Un bonsoir pour commencer, ce serait parfait...

Bonsoir, murmurai-je, maintenant laisse moi...

Si tu cherche Rosalie, elle est à l'extérieur avec Emmet, elle a besoin de réfléchir, expliqua t-il, elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle...

Je n'ai pas voulu la blesser, dis-je pour moi même

Tu ne l'a pas blessé, disons qu'elle est surprise, moi aussi d'ailleurs...

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ça me parait logique, la nature est ainsi depuis que le monde est monde...

Comment peux tu en être si sur? Demanda t-il suspicieux

Je le suis c'est tout...

Maintenant que tu sais que nous sommes des vampires, peux être que tu pourrais nous dire qui tu es?

Vampires? Répétai-je, c'est comme ça que vous vous nommez?

Tu ne le savais pas?

Non, pas votre nom du moins, j'ai juste deviné, les humains n'ont qu'un seul prédateur, vous estes plus fort, plus rapide, plus intelligent... ça ne pouvait être que vous...

Prédateurs, répéta t-il à son tour, nous ne voulons pas tuer d'humains...

J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi, dis-je en le scrutant

Ce sont des êtres pensants, répondit-il

Et là, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, tellement fort que tous se retournèrent vers moi, je me reprenais rapidement, m'excusa puis me tourna vers Edward...

Ce que vous pouvez êtres drôles! Pouffai-je le sourire aux lèvres, donc si on suit votre raisonnement vous ne devriez pas tuer les animaux non plus...

Je ne comprends pas, fit Edward en levant un sourcil

Ils passent tous par l'état animal avant de devenir humain, soufflai-je en retenant un nouveau fou rire

Quoi?

Laisse tomber!

Isabella! S'exclama le médecin de l'hôpital, je suis ravis de te voir!

Merci docteur, répondis-je

Docteur? Non ici c'est Carlisle, rétorqua t-il en souriant

Bien... Carlisle

Laisse moi te présenter Esmée ma femme

Ravis de te rencontrer dans les formes

Bonsoir

Rosalie daigna enfin entrer dans le salon suivi par Emmet...

Isabella, s'inclina celui-ci devant moi, je te serais à jamais redevable d'avoir sauvé ma douce

Pas de problème, me contentai-je de répondre, je suis fatigué Rosalie, puis-je emprunter ta voiture pour rentrer?

Je vais te raccompagner, intervint Edward

Je peux rentrer seul, contrai-je

S'il te plait, insista celui-ci

Je levai les yeux au ciel, salua rapidement tous le monde et suivi Edward à l'extérieur, il ouvrit la portière passager et m'invita à m'installer, puis en fit de même.

Tu me déteste à ce point? Souffla t-il en scrutant la route

Pas vraiment mais je ne t'aime pas non plus, répondis-je nonchalante

Alors tout n'est pas perdu! S'exclama t-il en retrouvant le sourire

Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas perdu?

Que tu m'apprécie un jour...

Si tu le dis... au fait! J'ai oublié d'en parler à Rosalie, mais j'ai rencontré l'un des loups qui l'a attaqué la dernière fois, il a dit qu'il s'excusait, qu'il n'avait pas le choix...

Je sais, murmura t-il

Je trouve vos réactions assez amusantes, vous ne tuez pas les humains en pensant que c'est mal et les loups s'octroie une mission pour excuser ce qu'ils sont...

Ils apparaissent pour nous empêcher de tuer les humains, rétorqua Edward

Pas du tout, c'est juste qu'ils ont le pouvoir de se protéger de vous, mais ils ne doivent aucune protection à qui que ce soit, c'est comme s'ils s'attaquaient aux humains pour protéger les animaux... ridicule!

Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça? Demanda t-il visiblement intéressé, j'ai vu tes ailes dans les pensées de Rosalie...

Tu devrais arrêter de violer l'intimité des gens, le coupai-je

Si je le pouvais, rétorqua t-il

Si tu le voulais, rectifiai-je, tu compte tellement sur ce don pour comprendre ceux qui t'entoure! C'est pour ça qu'il est constant...

Que veux tu dire?

Juste que tu ne te fait pas assez confiance, dis-je en lui faisant signe de stopper la voiture

Il mit le véhicule à l'arrêt, j'allais en sortir mais il me retint par le bras ce qui me provoqua une sorte de frisson étrange...

Pourrait-on parler encore un peu? Supplia t-il

C'est quoi ce frisson bizarre, éludais-je en scrutant sa main sur moi

Heu, je ne sais pas, ça dépend si c'est désagréable ou non...

Je le regardai interloqué, non ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire...

Peut-on parler encore un peu? Répéta t-il

Si tu veux soupirai-je en l'invitant à me suivre

J'étais avant tout curieuse, je me demandai ce que voulait dire ces sensations, je voulais comprendre le sens de tout cela, comment un simple contact pouvait-il être aussi agréable? J'ouvris la porte de la maison et l'invita à s'installer au salon

Je vais prendre une douche, l'informai-je, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps

Prends tout ton temps! Lança t-il toutes dents dehors

Je me pressai de monter à la salle de bain, pris ma douche rapidement, puis alla enfiler un jean et une chemise avant de redescendre. Il était toujours assit sur le divan et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, je lui signifiai ma présence en me raclant la gorge et m'installa sur une chaise prenant grand soin de garder mes distances avec ce vampires qui semblait avoir un étrange pouvoir sur moi.

Pourquoi t'assois-tu si loin? Me demanda t-il perplexe

Je préfère m'assoir sur une chaise, mentis-je, de quoi voulais-tu parler?

Il se leva pour s'assoir sur la chaise en face de moi et me scruta avec un air sévère...

Ne me dis pas que tu préfère le divan maintenant? Demanda t-il suspicieux

Non, pourquoi?

J'ai l'impression que tu essaye de garder tes distances, les frissons dont tu parlai tout à l'heure étaient-ils désagréables?

Dis-moi plutôt de quoi tu voulais me parler, éludais-je alors qu'une chaleur étrange me chauffé mes joues

Tu rougis, murmura t-il en souriant

Bien sur que non, m'empressai-je de répondre, de quoi voulais-tu parler?

Es-tu un ange? Demanda t-il avec une étrange intonation dans la voix

Si c'est pour me poser des questions sur moi, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, m'énervai-je

Excuse moi, je suis curieux, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas parler de ce que tu sais de nous?

Je ne sais pas grand chose, à part ce dont nous avons déjà parlé, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais t'apprendre de plus, je n'ai jamais eu de vampire à ma charge, je sais juste que vous estes une espèce supérieur aux humains...

En es-tu sur? Ne sommes nous pas de simples monstres?

Des monstres? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses ça, vous n'êtes pas plus monstrueux que n'importe quel carnivore peuplant ce monde...

Humm, je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses de cette façon, je me suis toujours considéré comme un monstre dont le destin serait la damnation...

Damné, tu veux dire, aller en enfer? Demandai-je les yeux ronds, j'ai lus des livres étranges à ce sujet... cette fable avait pour but de rendre les humains meilleurs, mais il semblerait que certains d'entre eux n'ont peur de rien! Lançai-je amusé

Tu veux dire que l'enfer n'existe pas? Souffla t-il décontenancé

Et bien, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que la description qu'en font les humains est plutôt risible...

C'est à dire? Insista t-il

Contente toi de savoir que tu ne sera pas torturé éternellement, personne ne peut être puni pour ce qu'il est... j'en ai déjà trop dit, soupirai-je, mais rassure toi, l'enfer n'est pas ce que les humains en disent...

Quel age as-tu?

Dix sept ans, répondis-je sans comprendre

Tu n'as pas vraiment dix sept ans? Je suis sur que tu vie depuis bien plus longtemps que ça...

Je ne sais pas Edward, nous ne considérons pas le temps comme les humains le font...

On?

Rentre chez toi Edward, lançai-je excédé

Pardon, mais tu m'intrigue tellement, peux-tu me dire comment je peux faire pour « éteindre » mon don, pour réussir à le contrôler...

Il te suffit de le vouloir...

Il eut un rire nerveux...

Je suis sur que ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, j'y serais parvenu depuis longtemps si c'était le cas!

Et moi je te dis que ça fait tellement longtemps que tu te repose sur ton don pour comprendre ton entourage que l'utilisation de celui-ci ce fait par automatisme, comme ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais si tu ne veux pas me croire, libre à toi...

Ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste très surpris, le nombre de fois ou j'ai souhaité que ce brouhaha cesse, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, c'est si reposant d'être avec toi, ce silence est si rare, au début, j'avoue que cela m'a surtout frustré, je le suis toujours d'une certaine façon, j'aimerai te comprendre...

A quoi cela te servirait-il de me comprendre?

Je saurais enfin comment m'excuser auprès de toi, ta fragrance est si agréable, j'ai eu peur de te mordre la première fois que je t'ai vu, c'est pour ça que je me suis énervé devant la maison...

Tu peux être sur que ça n'arrivera pas, le rassurai-je en arborant un sourire

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur?

Essaye, tu verra bien! Le défiai-je en élargissant mon sourire

Je ne tiens pas à tenter le diable, murmura t-il attristé

Tu as le droit de ne pas te faire confiance, dis-je nonchalante, mais tu devrais avoir confiance en ce que je te dis, je ne suis pas maso, si je te dis que tu peux essayer, c'est que tu peux...

Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si je venais à te blesser...

Je soupirai bruyamment, il devait s'être longtemps considéré comme un monstre pour en arriver à avoir si peux confiance en sa capacité à se contrôler, je posai les yeux sur lui, il leva les siens vers moi...

Essaye de te lever, le défiai-je amusé

Il me dévisagea un moment essayant de comprendre où je voulais en venir, puis il s'exécuta, souleva son corps qui retomba instantanément sur la chaise, une force invisible lui imposant de ne faire qu'un avec celle-ci, il parut effaré d'être incapable de se mouvoir, je me levai pour le rejoindre, lui faisant face en souriant, puis me penchant pour être à sa hauteur...

C'est moi qui pourrais te tuer, susurrai-je à son oreille

Je me redressai, il souriait à pleine dents, il semblait heureux de savoir que je pouvais le maitriser... quel garçon étrange, pensai-je en le libérant

Bien sur, repris-je en me réinstallant sur ma chaise, tu pourrais me tuer pendant mon sommeil et là je n'y pourrait rien... mais encore une fois, tu ne ferais que te nourrir, par ailleurs cela ne me tuera sans doute pas, bien que je me demande ce qu'une morsure de vampire aurait comme effet sur moi...

Je ne veux surtout pas te faire de mal, répliqua t-il sans cessé de sourire, j'aime parler avec toi, j'aime que tu t'approche de moi comme tu viens de le faire...

Encore une fois, une émotion étrange sembla me parcourir, une sorte de vague de chaleur, j'avais également l'impression de manquer d'air... j'inspirai profondément, me demandant lequel de ses pouvoirs lui permettait de me voler mon air...

Combien de pouvoir as-tu? Demandai-je sèchement

Un seul, répondit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux de bronze, je lis dans les pensées, c'est déjà beaucoup...

Rentre chez toi, je suis fatigué...

Ho, fit-il déçu, bien, je vais rentrer, que fais-tu demain? Demanda t-il en se levant

Je ne sais pas

Bien, se contenta t-il de répondre

Il mentait forcement, il me semblais étrange que ses pouvoirs puissent avoir un quelconque effet sur moi, mais c'était pourtant le cas... il manipulait mon corps m'envoyant d'étrange vibrations, d'étranges vagues de chaleur... m'empêchant de respirer correctement, j'avais la sensation de perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte, il s'arrêta devant celle-ci, puis se tourna vers moi, il était si proche que je pouvais sentir son haleine fraiche sur mon front, il embrassa celui-ci et je crus que mon cœur d'humaine allait s'arrêter de battre, je cherchai désespérément l'air dont mes poumons avaient besoin, je crispai ma main sur la poignée de la porte et me pressa de l'ouvrir pour qu'il arrête de se jouer de moi rapidement, il sortit de la maison à contre cœur sans cessé de sourire, je baissai les yeux évitant son regard de mon mieux et lui ferma la porte au nez, j'avais la sensation que mes joues étaient en feu, je dû m'assoir par terre pour parvenir à reprendre mon souffle... je me promis alors de l'éviter autant que possible, j'étais persuadé que son étrange pouvoir finirai forcement par me faire manquer d'air au point d'en mourir...


	8. Chapter 8

NOUVELLE LEÇON

Je m'empressai de monter me coucher, me déshabillant rapidement, je jetai mes vêtements à travers la pièce, j'avais chaud, je décidai donc de dormir nu.

Lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux le lendemain matin, Rosalie était accoudé sur le lit, ses mains maintenant fermement sa tête, elle souriait à pleine dents...

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire? Murmurai-je la bouche collé à l'oreiller

Heureusement que c'est moi qui suit venu...

Humm, soupirai-je en comprenant que j'étais nu, et alors, devrais-je avoir honte de mon corps?

Pas du tout, d'ailleurs j'en connais un qui va devenir fou lorsqu'il se risquera à fouiner dans ma tête, ricana t-elle, croissant?

Elle disparut de la pièce et revint quelques secondes après avec un sachet qu'elle me mit sous le nez, je sortais un des croissants et l'engouffra, soudain, un son étrange parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, un son... sublime...

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandai-je en me redressant

Du piano, m'informa mon amie, Emmet voulait te faire un cadeau, je lui ai dit que tu n'avais pas de lecteur, alors il t'en a acheté un...

Je me levai promptement jusqu'au salon, guidé par ce piano... il fallait que je le touche... une fois devant le trésor en question, je caressais ce qui ressemblait à une étrange petite boite noire...

Piano, répétai-je émerveillé

Non, ça c'est le lecteur! Lança Rosalie amusé, c'est le son que tu entends le piano...

Ne puis-je pas le voir?

Heu... si bien sur, si tu veux je t'emmène en voir un, me proposa t-elle

Oui, s'il te plait, il faut que je le vois!

Bien, s'esclaffa t-elle, va te préparer, je t'emmène voir un piano

Je me précipitai en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche, j'étais si excité à l'idée de voir ce qui pouvait produire un son aussi délicat... divin...

Je mis la robe la plus simple à enfiler, puis redescendais au salon où m'attendais Rosalie, elle paraissait amusé par ma réaction. Je relevai légèrement mes cheveux pour les attacher et fis signe à Rosalie que j'étais prête.

Où va t-on?

Chez moi...

Chez toi, répétai-je en pensant que je voulais à tout prix éviter Edward

Oui, il y a un piano à la maison, si j'avais su que cela te captiverais autant, je te l'aurait montrer hier...

Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu ce son depuis que je suis là? Me demandai-je

Peut-être que tu n'y à pas fait attention...

Impossible!

Elle gara la voiture devant le garage de la maison, et je me pressai d'en sortir, jugeant que mon amie n'allait pas assez vite à mon goût, je lui pris la main et l'entraina dans la maison. Je croisai Emmet et Jasper installé devant la télévision, je les saluaient et me tourna vers Rosalie...

Où?

Par là, répondit-elle en me montrant une porte du doigt

Je me pressai d'ouvrir celle-ci et tomba sur une pièce immense au milieu de laquelle il y avait une sorte d'instrument énorme de couleur noire surélevé par quatre pieds, une multitude de touches noires et blanches semblait n'attendre que moi. Je libérai la main de Rosalie et m'avança jusqu'à ce trésor, je caressai les formes de celui-ci et m'installa derrière le petit tabouret, j'effleurai les touches du bout des doigt, cela suffit à me faire comprendre son fonctionnement, me remémorant le morceau que j'avais entendu chez moi, je commençai à balader mes doigts en rythme sur les touches en fermant les yeux, cette sensation était extraordinaire...

Lorsque la dernière note se fit entendre, je rouvrais les paupières et vis Edward assit juste à côté de moi, je n'avais même pas senti sa présence tant je fus concentré...

HA! Hurlai-je

J'en fus si surprise que j'en tombai à la renverse, mais il plaça une main sur mon dos pour m'empêcher de m'écraser au sol, je me dégageai habilement et recula en le laissant seul sur le tabouret...

Ne t'approche pas de moi avec tes étranges pouvoirs! Paniquai-je

Étranges pouvoirs? Répéta t-il perplexe

Rosalie qui avait dû m'entendre hurler, apparut dans la pièce suivit par Emmet et Jasper...

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Cracha celle-ci en fusillant son frère du regard

Mais rien, se défendit t-il en levant les mains en l'air

Sors d'ici, lui ordonna Rosalie

Ce qu'il fit à contre cœur, je me redressai en tentant de me calmer...

Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Emmet

Il utilise ses pouvoirs sur moi...

Ses pouvoirs? Répéta Jasper en levant un sourcil, je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas lire tes pensées?

Pas ça! M'énervai-je, il m'envoie des frissons bizarres et des vagues de chaleurs lorsqu'il me touche!

Et là, ils se mirent tous à rire, surtout Emmet dont le fou rire résonnait dans toute le maison, il se mit à croupit pour reprendre son souffle, il semblait essayer de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvenant pas, c'est Rosalie qui prit la parole...

Edward n'a pas d'autre pouvoir que celui de lire dans les pensées, gloussa t-elle, il semble que j'ai oublié de t'apprendre certaines choses...

De quoi parles-tu? Demandai-je vexé

Viens avec moi, nous allons reprendre les leçons

Sans comprendre je la suivait, remerciant Emmet au passage, qui grâce à son lecteur m'avait fait découvrir le piano, il s'inclina de nouveau devant moi en souriant...

A jamais reconnaissant, souffla t-il, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là...

Tu m'as fait un merveilleux cadeau aujourd'hui Emmet, c'est moi qui te suis reconnaissante

Ho! S'écria Rosalie, c'est moi qui à choisi la musique!

Merci! Lançai-je à mon amie

Et c'est Edward qui jouait le morceau, continua t-elle en me trainant dans le salon

Edward était assit sur l'un des divans, Rosalie s'excusa auprès de lui, il se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant, je tirais alors sur la main de mon amie pour lui signifier que je voulais partir au plus vite, elle eut un petit rire nerveux, puis acquiesça en se dirigeant dehors. Sur le perron, nous croisions le médecin et sa femme...

Bonjour Isabella, chantonna t-elle

Bonjour madame Esmée, répondis-je en souriant

Esmée tout cour, me reprit-elle

Pardon...

Tu pars déjà? Me demanda le médecin

Oui docteur, je...

Carlisle, me coupa celui-ci

Pardon, répétai-je

Ce n'est rien , rétorqua t-il, ne veux-tu pas rester un moment?

Je ne pense pas que mon corps le supporterait, murmurai-je pour moi même

Et de nouveau j'entendis les éclats de rires d'Emmet venant du salon, mais pourquoi se fichait-il de moi? Je saluai Carlisle et Esmée qui eux ne semblaient pas comprendre le sens de mes mots.

Une fois dans la voiture avec Rosalie, je pouvais enfin lui poser les questions qui me brulaient les lèvres...

Pourquoi vous-estes vous moqué de moi?

On ne s'est pas moqué de toi, se défendit-elle, on s'est moqué de ta réaction, je n'ai pas pensé que je devrais te parler de ça...

De quoi dont?

Et bien, soupira t-elle en se retenant de rire de nouveau, tu as dit que tu avais ressenti des frissons et des vagues de chaleurs, elle s'interrompit une minute puis poursuivit, quand Edward t'a touché, c'est ça?

Et j'ai faillis manquer d'air! M'emportai-je vexé de constater qu'elle avait un mal fou à ne pas rire

Ce n'est pas un pouvoir, reprit-elle, enfin si, peut-être celui de l'amour

Son rire cristallin secoua tout l'habitacle, elle tenta de se reprendre en s'agrippant fermement au volant...

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si drôle?

C'est juste que c'est ce que ressent n'importe quel humain lorsqu'il tombe amoureux...

Tomber amoureux comme... Emmet et toi? Demandai-je ahuri

Oui...

C'est impossible! Lançai-je sur de moi, mon espèce ne peut pas s'attacher à un seul être, je ne peux pas...

Tu t'es bien attaché à moi! Contra mon amie

Je... c'est pas pareil!

En quoi est-ce différent? Tu es sur de ne pas essayer de te convaincre toi même que c'est impossible?

Mais c'est impossible! Insistai-je

Je croyais que tu étais humaine!

Je le suis... presque...

Alors, il semble naturelle que tu ressente les émotions humaines, Edward te plais, mais tu ne veux pas le reconnaître...

Je restai silencieuse à cour d'argument, je m'enfonçai dans mon siège et tourna la tête vers la vitre, tentant de porter mon attention sur le paysage. Il suffirait que je l'évite, je n'irais plus chez Rosalie, je ne le reverrait plus et il n'y aura plus de problème... je fus cependant triste à l'idée de ne pas revoir le piano...

A quoi penses-tu? Demanda mon amie en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux qui cachait mon visage

Au piano...

Seulement au piano?

Oui, seulement au piano...

Humm, soupira t-elle, si tu le dis...

Rosalie...

Oui

Ne parlons plus de ça

De ça quoi? Ricana t-elle

Tu sais très bien

Tu sais, en général ressentir ce genre d'émotions est plutôt agréable...

Agréable! M'énervai-je, manquer d'air est une vrai torture, encore heureux que je sois immortelle!

Immortelle! S'exclama t-elle, comme nous... c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle! Elle se gara devant chez moi et me scruta un moment alors que nous étions toujours dans la voiture, si tu essayes de résister, il est normal que tu trouve cela désagréable, m'expliqua t-elle, si tu te laisse aller en revanche, tu comprendras qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau, de plus agréable, de plus intense que les sentiments qui t'envahirons lorsque tu seras avec lui, crois moi, il n'y a rien de mal à ça au contraire, par ailleurs, je sais que tu plais beaucoup à mon frère...

Comment ça?

Il passe son temps à parler de toi, dit-elle en plaçant sa main sous mon menton, il est seul depuis si longtemps, c'est la première fois depuis un siècle que je le vois porter un quelconque intérêt à une femme, tu es la première... promet moi juste d'essayer de te détendre en sa présence...

Me détendre? Répétai-je incrédule

Oui, essaye juste d'agir naturellement comme tu le fais avec moi, discute avec lui...

Je veux bien, soupirai-je, tant qu'il ne me touche pas ça devrait aller...

Parfait! Bon il faut que j'aille chasser, on se voit demain...

Oui, a demain, bonne chasse! Lançai-je en sortant de la voiture

Je rentrai chez moi des questions plein la tête, pouvais-je réellement m'attacher à Edward de cette façon? L'amour existait dans mon monde, j'avais d'ailleurs était sollicité pour m'unir à plusieurs reprises, mais je n'avais jamais aimer qui que ce soit, j'avais donc toujours refusé de me lier avec l'un d'entre eux pour l'éternité, les anges étaient souvent très prétentieux, surtout les mâles...

A présent il semblait qu'une nouvelle perspective s'offrait à moi, bien que l'idée de trouver celui qui serait capable de voler mon cœur sur ce monde me paraissait invraisemblable, je voulais comprendre ce que je ressentais, ce que mon corps d'humaine ressentait et les sensations que celui-ci subissait en présence de ce vampire m'intriguais considérablement, bien que je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir les supporter, ces émotions n'existaient pas dans mon monde... nous aimions, point... les frissons, la chaleur et le manque d'oxygène nous était inconnu, je ne savais pas comment je pourrais parvenir à me laissai aller... mais j'étais tout de même curieuse au point de vouloir essayer...


	9. Chapter 9

APPROCHE

Je me retrouvai sur le parking du lycée, incapable de sortir de ma voiture, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que je me trouverai si gêné à l'idée de m'approcher d'Edward, nous avions le première heure de cour ensemble le lundi et le simple fait de m'imaginer être assise près de lui m'empêchai déjà de respirer correctement. J'inspirai un bon coup pour me calmer et me décida enfin à sortir de ma Chevrolet, en entrant dans le lycée, je croisai Mike, je le saluai, mais il semblait m'en vouloir depuis la dernière fois, être honnête avec les humains était rarement une bonne chose, je commençai à le comprendre, dans les couloirs menant à ma salle de cour, Jessica m'interpella...

Bella! S'exclama t-elle en souriant, tu as passé un bon week end?

Oui merci et toi?

Bof, écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas t'en mêler, mais tu es en assise à côté de lui en math, je t'en supplie essaye de lui glisser un mot pour moi, il y a une soirée à Port Angelès vendredi prochain, je voudrais vraiment y aller avec lui...

Jessica...

Pitié! Me supplia t-elle en serrant ses mains contre son cœur

Pitié? Répétais-je vaincu, ne te plaint pas si il refuse! Ne viens pas me le reprocher, on est bien d'accord?

Promis!

Une nouvelle sensation fort désagréable m'envahissait, j'en avais la nausée, je fus cependant incapable de savoir précisément ce qu'était cette sensation, cette colère étrange... mais Jessica faisait peine à voir... les anges et la compassion! Nous ne pouvions rien refuser à quelqu'un de suppliant, ou du moins difficilement...

J'entrai dans la salle de cour m'essayant à ces exercices de respirations que j'avais vu dans une émission pendant le week end, inspirer et expirer profondément plusieurs fois, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet recherché, je m'installai à ma table et attendis sagement que mon bourreau arrive, ce qu'il fit à peine dix secondes après que je me sois assise...

Bonjour Bella, murmura t-il à mon oreille

Surprise, je me reculai le dos plaquait au mur...

En fait, ce que tu veux c'est voir si tu peux me tuer! L'accusai-je en me redressant sur ma chaise

Je n'y suis pour rien si tu es dans la lune, rétorqua t-il amusé

Tu n'as pas besoin de t'approcher si près, murmurai-je en serrant les dents

En fait... si

Quoi?

J'ai besoin de m'approcher si près, ce serai fâcheux que quelqu'un puisse nous entendre

En parlant de quelqu'un qui voudrait t'entendre, Jessica...

Par pitié, pas encore? Se renfrogna t-il

Quoi dont?

Elle a déjà envoyé plusieurs personnes me parler, elle est venu elle même, ne me dis pas qu'elle t'as demandé de me parler également?

Elle m'a supplié, me défendis-je, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une soirée à Port Angelès vendredi et qu'elle voudrait que tu l'y accompagne...

Dit lui que j'y vais déjà... avec toi...

Pardon?

Et bien sur, c'est à ce moment là que le professeur décida d'entrer dans la classe... je fus incapable d'écouter quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec les math, je jouai avec mon stylo en essayant d'oublier qu'il était près de moi et surtout ses dernières paroles, je voulais bien lui parler, mais rester seule avec lui... voulait-il vraiment trouver un moyen d'en finir avec moi?

Enfin ô enfin, la sonnerie retendit, j'allais partit lorsque je remarquai Jessica adossé au mur du couloir, attendant impatiemment que je sorte de la salle, je retombai sur ma chaise instantanément sous le regard amusé d'Edward...

Puis-je lui dire que tu feras l'effort de l'emmener vendredi? Si vraiment elle ne te convient pas dit lui à ce moment là...

Je t'ai dit que je voulais y aller avec toi, répondit-il en me prenant la main, et je suis plus que sur qu'elle ne me convient pas...

Mais je n'ai pas dit oui! Contrai-je en le repoussant

Si je te supplie?

Ne fait pas ça Edward, n'utilise pas ce genre de méthode avec moi

Jessica peut le faire mais pas moi? Si tu savais ce qu'elle pense vraiment, de toi, de moi, de tous le monde...

Je le sais, elle dit pratiquement toujours le contraire de ce qu'elle pense, soupirai-je excédé de batailler avec lui

C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Que je sorte avec elle, que je la touche, que je l'embrasse?

La table sur laquelle j'étais accoudé se mit soudainement à trembler, Edward plaqua ses mains dessus pour l'empêcher de bouger, je me levai aussitôt pour sortir de la classe et dans le couloir, je passai devant Jessica, elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais je la devança...

Edward! M'écriai-je

Oui? Chantonna celui-ci derrière mon dos

Tu veux sortir avec Jessica vendredi? Demandai-je sans la lâcher des yeux

Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Jessica, je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec elle, d'autant que je vais déjà à cette soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Te voilà fixé! Lançai-je en me précipitant vers mon prochain cour

Je ne comprenais pas ce que je venais de faire, il pouvait m'arriver de m'emporter, mais jamais au point d'adopter ce genre de comportement, la demande de Jessica m'avait énervé et les paroles d'Edward avaient balayé le peu de contrôle dont je disposai. J'avais besoin de temps pour m'adapter à ces nouvelles émotions et Edward ne faisait rien pour m'aider, mes difficultés semblaient même l'amuser.

Je rencontrai Jasper en allant en histoire, je lui demandai d'aider Jessica à se remettre de sa déception et de calmer Edward, il accepta pour Jessica mais refusa catégoriquement de toucher aux émotions d'Edward...

Désolé Bella, je ne lui gâcherait pas son plaisir

Je vais devenir folle! Argumentai-je

Je peux essayer de faire quelque chose pour ça, me proposa t-il en souriant

Tu n'y parviendra pas... laisse tomber, merci pour Jess

Je t'en prit

Je m'installai à ma table juste à côté de... Jessica...

Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Demanda t-elle calmement, tu étais censé me rendre service pas me saboter le coup

De toute façon, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y aller déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne veut pas de toi, pourquoi tu insiste? Je ne comprends pas ton comportement...

C'est en essayant encore et encore qu'on obtient ce qu'on veut dans la vie, m'informa t-elle

Elle n'allait donc pas abandonner de si tôt! Le savoir ne m'aider pas à me calmer, bien au contraire...

Si tu le dis! Lançai-je en serrant les dents

Melle Swan, il semble qu'aujourd'hui encore vous souhaitez animer le cour à ma place? Intervint l'ignare

Peut-être qu'enfin vos élèves apprendraient quelque chose, rétorquai-je nonchalante

Mais à qui croyez-vous parler? S'emporta celui-ci

A un ignare qui pense pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose?

Sortez de ma salle tout de suite!

Avec grand plaisir, merci

Je me levai, heureuse d'avoir obtenu l'effet souhaité, je sortais de la classe et décida que pour aujourd'hui les cours étaient terminé pou moi, je me pressai de me rendre jusqu'au parking prendre ma voiture et rentrer chez moi au plus vite...

Mais une fois derrière mon volant prête à démarrer, Edward ouvrit la portière passager...

Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? M'énervai-je

Je sèche, répondit-il en s'installant

Edward, dis-je calmement, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, ce n'est pas bon pour les... pour moi de m'énerver...

Que veux-tu dire au juste?

Que ce n'est pas bon, soupirai-je en fermant les yeux, pas bon du tout...

Pourquoi ne pas aller quelque part où tu pourrais te détendre dans ce cas? Proposa t-il

Edward...

Isabella...

Très bien, soupirai-je, mais garde tes distances, compris?

C'est à dire?

C'est à dire, ne me touche pas et ne t'approche pas trop près...

Bien, souffla t-il une pointe de déception dans la voix

Je démarrai et pris la route pour rentrer chez moi

Attends! S'écria Edward, je voulais te montrer un endroit agréable à l'œil

Agréable à l'œil, répétai-je perplexe

Oui, prends cette route, fit-il en pointant celle-ci du doigt

Je suivais donc ses instructions, bien qu'au fond je ne voulais que rentrer chez moi

Tu es très doué au piano

Je n'ai aucun mérite, rétorquai-je, il me suffit de toucher pour comprendre

Ha oui? Alors pourquoi tu ne me comprends pas?

Cela ne fonctionne que sur les créations humaines...

Dommage...

En effet...

Il faudra que tu passe à la maison prendre ta robe, m'informa t-il en souriant

Quel robe?

Celle que tu vas mettre pour la soirée de vendredi

Je n'ai pas dit oui! Crachai-je

Tu n'as pas dit non, rétorqua t-il en souriant

C'est vrai ça! Pensai-je, pourquoi je ne dis pas simplement non?

Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu prétentieux de tout décider jusqu'au choix de la robe?

Je n'ai rien décidé seul, Alice m'a prévenu et elle à prit la liberté de te choisir une robe

Alice t'a prévenu? Je ne comprends pas!

Alice a des visions de l'avenir, m'expliqua t-il, elle a vu que tu irais avec moi...

Mais comment a t-elle pu me voir? Me demandai-je à voix haute

Aucun de nos dons ne peut fonctionner sur toi?

Non... nos esprits sont trop différents, à moins que...

Que...

C'est surement par ce que je suis avec toi dans sa vision... ça ne peut être que ça...

Arrête la voiture, c'est ici, m'informa t-il

Je me garai sur le bas côté, Edward descendit et m'invita à le suivre, nous marchions une bonne dizaine de minutes en silence, puis il s'arrêta devant une clairière dont le sol était recouvert de fleurs...

Personne ne vient jamais ici, à part moi...

C'est.. joli

Est-ce qu'il y a des endroits comme ça chez toi?

Chez moi, soufflai-je, ce n'est plus chez moi... non il n'y a rien de cela, c'est... différent...

De quel façon?

D'une façon que les mots humains ne peuvent décrire, répondis-je en m'installant dans l'herbe, mais c'est très beau, tout comme ici...

Tu ne te sens pas un peu seule dans cette maison?

Je fermai les yeux en repensant à nos paysages, à notre décor... oui je me sentais seule, une émotion qui m'étais étrangère jusqu'ici...

Si, me contentai-je de répondre

Je sentis sa main effleurer mon front, je me reculai instinctivement...

Pardon, fit-il en se reculant également, je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'il m'arrive parfois... souvent, rectifia t-il en me scrutant, d'avoir envi de te toucher...

Tu es vraiment étrange...

Peut-être, acquiesça t-il en souriant, tu vas rester ici, n'est-ce pas?

Pour le moment

Pour le moment? Répéta t-il attristé

L'éternité c'est long, les humains vont se poser des questions si je reste dans cette ville trop longtemps

Ha! S'esclaffa t-il comme soulagé

Qui a t-il de si drôle?

C'est juste... rien, oublie

C'est juste quoi? Insistai-je curieuse

J'ai juste pris peur que tu ne disparaisse définitivement, avoua t-il

Je suis condamné à vivre ici éternellement, je ne peux plus repartir

Condamné?

Une condamnation que j'ai décidé de mon propre chef, expliquai-je à demi mot

Bien, le principale c'est que tu ne disparaisse pas! Lança t-il en s'adossant à l'arbre près de moi

Pourquoi reste tu debout? Demandai-je intrigué

Tu m'as dit de garder mes distances...

Contente toi de ne pas te coller à moi et ça devrait aller

C'est si... désagréable que ça, lorsque je suis près de toi?

C'est... je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est juste étrange, inhabituelle... effrayant...même si le temps n'a pas de prise sur ce corps, il me semble si fragile...

Il faut peut-être que tu t'habitue peu à peu à ces sensations?

Il s'installa près de moi, un peu trop près d'ailleurs, mais je fis mine de ne pas y prêter attention

Les émotions n'existent pas dans ton monde?

C'est différent...

Ne panique pas, fit-il en approchant sa main de mon visage, n'est pas peur, je veux juste savoir si c'est différent lorsque je prends la peine de te prévenir

Je retins mon souffle en voyant sa main approcher, il caressa doucement ma chevelure...

Est-ce que ça va? Demanda t-il inquiet

Oui, ça va, répondis-je étonné, c'est... agréable

Je fermai les yeux en essayant de me détendre, il me caressa ainsi un long moment, puis sa main effleura mon visage, encore une fois, je me reculai surprise...

Désolé, marmonna t-il confus, je... je vais trop vite...

C'est bon! Lançai-je en me levant, je n'y arriverais jamais...

Je t'es surprise mais lorsque tu n'es pas pris de court, ça va, plaida t-il en me suivant

Je ne sais pas... ce corps d'humaine avec mon esprit de...

D'ange de la mort, continuai-je silencieusement

J'ai tout mon temps! Fit-il tout sourire, je te promet qu'à partir de maintenant, je ferais tout mon possible pour ne plus te surprendre

Bien, soupirai-je, je vais rentrer maintenant, viens je te ramène chez toi...

J'irai plus vite à pied, je voudrai en revanche que tu vienne à la maison demain après les cours, Alice voudrait te voir, Emmet aussi d'ailleurs, en fait... toute la famille aimerai te revoir...

Je ne vais pas aller en cour demain, l'informai-je, les vacances commencent à la fin de la semaine, je pense qu'elles débuteront dès demain pour moi...

Ce n'est pas à cause de moi au moins?

Non, c'est juste que j'ai voulu aller trop vite, j'ai besoin de temps pour m'adapter...

Je comprends, dans ce cas laisse moi venir te chercher en fin de journée demain, on pourrait... passer un moment à jouer du piano, proposa t-il tout sourire

Oui, répondis-je pleine d'entrain, je voudrais rejouer...

Parfait! Déclara t-il satisfait, alors je viens te chercher en fin d'après-midi

Je peux venir chez toi toute seule

S'il te plait, insista t-il, laisse moi venir te chercher

C'est si important? Demandai-je intrigué

Pour moi ça l'est

Très bien, soufflai-je en retournant vers la voiture

Attends je te raccompagne...

Edward! N'exagère pas...

Bien, murmura t-il, à demain dans ce cas

A demain

Arrivé devant la Chevrolet, je me laissai tomber contre le capot, soupirant bruyamment, l'exercice ne fut pas facile, mon cœur semblait vouloir fuir hors de ma poitrine, mais cette fois-ci je m'étais mieux débrouillé, je ne m'étais pas énervé et j'avais même trouvé son geste agréable... avec du temps, je parviendrai peut-être à rendre supportable ce que je ressentais en sa présence?

Je restai quelques instants adossé à mon véhicule puis montai dans l'habitacle, heureuse des progrès que je venais de faire, je rentrai chez moi me demandant si je parviendrai à en faire autant le lendemain...


	10. Chapter 10

PROGRÈS ET CONFIDENCES

Je passai prendre de l'argent avant de rentrer, jusqu'ici Rosalie s'était chargé de ravitailler mon réfrigérateur, mais elle n'allait pas faire ça pour toujours, je me décidai donc à aller au supermarché, un grande première pour moi!

Je marchai dans le magasin m'évertuant à trouver ce que Rosalie avait l'habitude d'acheter, cela me prit plus d'une heure pour parvenir à tout trouver, mon panier remplit, je me dirigeai alors vers la caisse, par chance, il n'y avait personne, j'avançai dans la petite allée me retrouvant à hauteur de la caissière, celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'une cliente attendait sous son nez, elle se limait les ongles avec minutie, les yeux rivaient sur son pouce qui semblait lui poser quelques problèmes. Je me raclai la gorge espérant attirer son attention, la jeune femme daigna enfin lever les yeux vers moi, sans un mot, elle attrapa les articles un par un si lentement que je dû me contenir pour ne pas prendre sa place, après avoir payé, je rangeai le tout dans un sac et me pressai de quitter le magasin.

Dehors, il pleuvait, je levai la tête pour gouter l'eau qui tomber du ciel, laissant les gouttelettes recouvrir mon visage sous les regards médusés des passants qui fuyaient cette pluie comme si elle était capable de les dissoudre, ces réactions m'amusaient, était-ce moi qui agissais de façon étrange en prenant plaisir à sentir la pluie sur mon visage ou eux, dont le comportement laissait à penser que cette eau était une sorte de poison dont ils devaient absolument se préserver?

Je balançai le sac de provision sur le siège passager et démarrais pour rentrer chez moi, j'avais hâte de mettre mon lecteur en route, d'écouter du piano, ce son était magique pour moi, si clair et délicat, je me rappelai alors que Rosalie m'avait dit que c'était Edward qui jouait sur le cd qu'elle m'avait offert, j'imaginai le temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour apprendre à jouer de la sorte tout à fait consciente que pour quelqu'un ne possédant pas mon don , cela devait être laborieux.

Enfin chez moi, je fus ravis de découvrir Rosalie dans le salon, une pile de cd dans les mains...

Salut ma belle! Lança t-elle tout sourire

Merci, dis-je en la voyant ranger les cd sur l'étagère près du lecteur

Pas de quoi! Ha, tu as fait les courses? Fit-elle en observant mon sac. Je viens juste de remplir tes placards

Je me disais que je ne pouvais pas t'obliger à faire ça pour l'éternité!

Ben, ça ne me dérange pas! Rétorqua t-elle, au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté le lycée comme ça?

J'ai... j'ai eu peur de perdre le contrôle, avouai-je honteuse

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda t-elle en interrompant ce qu'elle faisait

Et bien, Jessica est venu me voir pour me demander d'interférer en sa faveur auprès d'Edward, ce que j'ai fait... mais je ne comprends pas, soupirai-je agacé, je me suis énervé sans raison et j'ai faillis me faire remarquer... alors, j'ai préféré partir...

Sans raison? Ricana mon amie, tu es sur qu'il n'y avait pas de raison?

Aucune de valable...

Si une jeune effronté comme Jessica tournait autour d'Emmet, moi aussi je serais très énervé...

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste?

Que tu es jalouse, répondit-elle amusé

Jalouse, moi je suis jalouse?

Je crois que tu es plus attaché à Edward que tu ne le pense, sois honnête avec toi même, tu l'aime bien, non?

Je l'aime bien... oui, mais de là à parler d'amour...

Tu es vraiment amusante parfois Bella! Alice m'a parlé de la soirée de vendredi, j'ai vu la robe qu'elle t'a choisie, tu seras très belle dedans!

Mais je n'es pas dit oui! Contrai-je en soupirant

Si Alice l'a vu, c'est tout comme... aller! Tu vas t'amuser! M'encouragea t-elle, tu vas danser avec Edward...

Danser?

Tu sais ce que c'est que de danser, non?

Oui Rosalie, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine

Bella! S'emporta t-elle, tu ne vas pas rester ainsi pour l'éternité, force toi un peu, il te plait, tu lui plais, si tu dois rester dans ce monde éternellement autant te trouver quelqu'un qui puisse y rester avec toi!

J'ai besoin de temps Rosalie, soufflai-je en scrutant mes mains, je suis perdu, c'est difficile pour moi, je ne connais pas vraiment ce monde, encore moi les émotions humaines, ça fait beaucoup à la fois, j'essaye du mieux que je peux d'avoir une vie humaine, mais même si mon corps en à l'apparence, je ne suis pas humaine Rosalie, ni vampire... dans ce monde, je ne suis rien...

Elle soupira en me prenant dans ses bras, excusant son manque de tact, puis me traina jusqu'au salon après avoir rangé mon sac de course.

Je t'ai ramené plein de choses, des cd, des livres et je t'ai acheté un ordinateur portable, j'ai également fait installer internet et le câble...

Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça Rosalie...

Si, ça me fait plaisir! Insista t-elle en emprisonnant mes mains. Tu ne vas quand même pas me gâcher mon plaisir? D'autant que c'est Emmet qui a eu l'idée de l'ordinateur...

Il est vraiment gentil ton mari Rosalie, vous allez bien ensemble...

Oui, il est merveilleux, j'ai de la chance, quand à toi il te vénère, m'informa t-elle en souriant, tu m'as sauvé et il ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercié, il me demande tous les jours si tu as besoin de quelque chose...

Dis lui merci et dis lui aussi qu'il ne me doit rien, je suis heureuse d'être arrivé à temps, par ailleurs, en me faisant découvrir la musique, il m'a fait un très beau cadeau...

Laisse nous te faire plaisir Bella! D'ailleurs en parlant de plaisir, j'ai trouvé ce qui te plairais vraiment, la livraison se fera la semaine prochaine...

Bon, si c'est tellement important, cédai-je

Au fait, tu viens à la maison demain? Je voudrais qu'Alice te montre la robe qu'elle à acheté et puis Emmet passe son temps à me demander pourquoi tu ne viens pas...

Il est déjà prévu que je vienne demain, dis-je en m'installant sur le divan

Ha oui? C'est Edward qui t'as invité?

Oui, murmurai-je gêné

Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit? Demanda t-elle en s'installant près de moi

C'est juste pour jouer du piano...

Mais bien sur! Chantonna t-elle, si tu le dis! Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?

Non, il tenait absolument à le faire...

Bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne resterai pas dormir à la maison demain soir dans ce cas? On pourrait se faire une soirée entre fille avec Alice, dès que tu en auras terminé avec Edward bien sur...

Je ne sais pas, dis-je pensive, ça ne va pas déranger ta famille?

Non, au contraire, il ne demande qu'à te connaître tu sais

Bien, dans ce cas avec plaisir

Parfait, fit-elle en se levant, bon, je vais retrouver mon vampire, ne prends pas d'affaires de toilettes ni de vêtements de rechanges demain, il y a tout ce qu'il faut à la maison

Elle m'embrassa et disparu rapidement, j'allai à la cuisine prendre une pomme, puis retourna dans le salon où je mis le lecteur en route et m'installa sur le divan, je restai là plusieurs heures à penser à Rosalie et à sa famille, tout particulièrement à Edward, devrais-je leur dire qui je suis? Cette question me tarauda l'esprit pendant un long moment, après tout ils m'avaient bien avoué leur secret. J'imaginai la réaction d'Edward lorsque je lui avouerai que ce que j'étais n'avait rien de comparable avec les anges dont parlé les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école, au bout d'un moment, c'est avec cette pensée que je finis par m'endormir...

Le lendemain, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire je décidai d'aller à Port Angelès, je n'avais pas de but précis si ce n'est de m'y promener, de découvrir... mais en sortant de chez moi, je trouvai Edward adossé à sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, il me fit signe de le rejoindre, il me semblait pourtant que nous avions rendez-vous en fin de journée...

Que-ce que tu fais là? Demandai-je en m'approchant

Je me suis dit que ce serait plus drôle de sécher à deux! Lança t-il en souriant

Comment ça,? Tu ne vas pas aller en cour de toute la semaine toi non plus? Demandai-je étonné

Pas si tu veux bien de moi...

Je réfléchi un moment à sa proposition, puis acquiesça jugeant qu'il pourrait sans doute m'aider à savoir ce que faisait les humains lorsqu'ils sortaient en ville. Il m'ouvrit la portière passager et m'invita à m'y installer, une fois dans l'habitacle, je me sentais de nouveau gêné par la proximité entre nous, par ailleurs, je trouvai étrange qu'il décide de sécher uniquement pour être avec moi...

Quel garçon étrange, soufflai-je pour moi même

Il eut un petit rire nerveux, puis se tourna vers moi...

Où veux-tu aller?

Je pensai aller faire un tour à Port Angelès, je n'ai pas d'idée précise en fait, j'étais curieuse de savoir où vont les gens lorsqu'ils n'ont rien à faire, mais en fait puisque tu es là, j'aimerai plutôt faire du piano...

C'est comme tu veux, on peut même faire les deux, me proposa t-il en démarrant

Piano, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux

Est-ce que ça va? Demanda t-il une intonation étrange dans la voix

Oui... j'en sais rien...

Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment parler de toi, mais si tu le veux, je serais heureux que tu te confie à moi, je n'ose imaginer ce que ce doit être de vivre seul dans un monde que l'on connait à peine...

C'est exactement ça, pensai-je, seule dans un monde que je ne connais pas... je n'avais jusque là jamais trouvé pesant le fait d'être seule, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi étais-je si triste aujourd'hui?

Merci, me contentai-je de répondre

Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, j'espère?

Non Edward, c'est juste...

C'est juste? M'encouragea t-il

Je collai ma tête contre la vitre ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, ni même si je voulais dire quelque chose. Nous arrivions devant sa maison, il se pressa de sortir de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la portière, il me tendit la main, m'invitant à la saisir, ce que je fis sans réfléchir, puis il m'entraina dans la salle de musique, où il y avait un divan qui n'était pas là la dernière fois.

J'ai pensé que peux-être tu voudrais pouvoir t'installer confortablement lorsque tu viens ici, se justifia t-il alors que je m'installai sur le divan en question

Tu l'as acheté pour moi? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil

Oui, répondit-il en s'installant devant le piano, veux-tu que je joue pour toi?

Avec plaisir, répondis-je en me forçant à sourire

Tu es sur que ça va?

Je doute... je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'arracher mes ailes, lâchai-je sans réfléchir

Quoi?

Mes oreilles sont prêtes Edward, éludai-je, j'ai très envie de t'écouter

Bella...

S'il te plait

Il se mit alors à jouer, mais à contre cœur, il aurait voulu en savoir plus, et ça s'entendait dans sa façon de jouer, ce qui n'empêchait pas le morceau d'être magnifique, je scrutais le plafond en écoutant, mais malgré cette merveilleuse mélodie j'étais toujours triste, Edward s'interrompit et vint s'assoir près de moi, en prenant toutefois soin de garder une certaine distance...

Tu as l'air si triste aujourd'hui, ne veux tu pas m'en parler? Supplia t-il les traits déformés par la douleur

Quel garçon étrange, répétai-je en observant l'expression de son visage

Je préfère encore lorsque tu me repousse, souffla t-il en se redressant, tu n'es pas triste dans ces moments là...

Je ne pensai pas que ce serait si difficile, je ne peux pourtant pas regretter mon choix, je sais à quel point les instants qui suivent la fin peuvent être effrayant, je n'aurai pas pu supporter sa peur...

Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire

Ce n'est pas grave, soupirai-je

Pourquoi dis tu que tu as arraché tes ailes? Elles étaient pourtant bien là lorsque tu as aidé ma famille

Je ne me l'explique toujours pas...

Pourquoi as-tu arraché tes ailes? Répéta t-il

Je devais faire quelque chose d'important, mais qui aurai effrayé une petite humaine, je n'en ai pas eu le courage, j'ai été lâche...

Comment ça?

Je devais guider cette humaine vers l'autre monde, mais le voyage est... très effrayant pour quelqu'un qui vient à peine de mourir, alors une enfant...

Tu es ce qu'on appel un ange de la mort?

Nous préférons nous faire appeler les guides, soufflai-je en scrutant le plafond

Donc lorsqu'un humain meurt, vous les aidaient à rejoindre votre monde?

Humains, animaux, vampires...

Mais les vampires n'ont pas d'âmes! S'exclama t-il avec assurance

Edward... toi et tes idées préconçus... pourquoi devrais-tu en être dépourvu?

Et bien...

Ha oui, c'est vrai! Par ce que tu es un monstre, c'est ça?

J'avoue que je doute depuis que je t'es rencontré

Tu ne fais que douter? Crois-tu que je pourrais mentir sur un tel sujet?

Non, mais ça fait presque cent dix huit ans que je pense cela, alors c'est... difficile

Je comprends...

C'est dur pour toi n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire tout est nouveau et je me dis qu'en fait, je ne t'es pas vraiment facilité la tâche... je suis désolé

Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est juste que je me demande comment faire pour vivre comme une humaine alors que je n'en suis pas une

Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser t'aider?

Vous le faite suffisamment, rétorquai-je, Rosalie passe son temps à s'occuper de moi...

Tu dis ça comme si tu étais coupable de quelque chose! Pourtant je t'assure que Rosalie n'est pas le genre de personne à se forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, si elle s'occupe de toi c'est qu'elle le veut bien...

Tu crois? Parfois j'ai peur qu'elle ne se force pensant qu'elle me doit quelque chose...

Crois moi, si elle est là, c'est qu'elle le veut bien, tout comme moi d'ailleurs

Je lui souri timidement, ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait fait du bien, c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, je me levai pour me mettre derrière le tabouret...

Comment s'appelle le morceau que tu viens de jouer?

Canon en do majeur...

Très bien, Canon en do majeur, répétai-je en commençant à jouer

Je m'interrompis en plein milieu du morceau, Edward avait les yeux fermés...

Pourquoi arrêtes-tu? Demanda t-il déçu

Je me demandai s'il existait d'autres instruments comme celui-ci?

Comme celui-ci pas vraiment, mais il existe une multitude d'instruments, si tu veux il y a un violon dans le bureau de Carlisle, ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher

Il sorti de la pièce rapidement et revint quelques secondes après, m'apportant le violon en question, je le pris dans les mains le caressant du bout des doigts, encore une fois le simple fait de le toucher me fit comprendre comment l'utiliser, je me levai et commença à jouer le même morceau, le son de cet instrument bien que différent était tout aussi incroyable que celui du piano, Edward s'installa sur le tabouret et se mit à jouer également, la combinaison de ces deux vibrations bien distinct l'une de l'autre chantant à l'unisson était d'une beauté sans pareil, les émotions que ce divin mariage provoquait en moi fut la chose la plus agréable que je n'avais jamais ressenti, lorsque le morceau toucha à sa fin et que je décollai ma joue de l'un des trésors en question, je soupirai d'aise en gardant les yeux clos, les vibrations dansaient toujours en moi. Je rouvrais difficilement les yeux découvrant Edward qui était juste en face de moi, il recula d'un pas, certainement de peur de ma réaction...

Merci, souffla t-il alors que ses yeux semblaient vouloir pleurer

Merci à toi, répondis-je en souriant

Je peux?

Quoi dont? Demandai-je intrigué

Il approcha sa main à une lenteur exagéré et essuya mes larmes, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurai...

J'aimerai pouvoir faire ça, souffla t-il tristement

Tes larmes ne coulent pas mais tu peux tout de même pleurer, rétorquai-je

C'était magnifique, je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi beau...

Il disparut une seconde et revint avec un énorme cahier qu'il déposa sur le piano

Voici toutes les mélodies que j'ai étudié depuis plus d'un siècle, peut-être pourrions nous en jouer d'autres? Proposa t-il exalté à cette idée

Avec plaisir, répondis-je tout aussi enthousiasme

Il me demanda d'en choisir une au hasard, je lui proposa de les faire toutes une par une, ma proposition sembla le rendre encore plus heureux... il commença à jouer la première note, je me contentai de le suivre... pendant des heures...

Je m'étais installé sur le divan face à Edward, bien qu'ayant les yeux clos, je pouvais aisément sentir son regard sur moi, il était étrange qu'à ce moment là, le savoir me mirer avec une telle insistance ne me dérangeai pas le moins du monde, j'étais ailleurs, seule avec lui dans cette pièce immense, nous avions créer un autre monde, un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, un paradis où je ne me sentais nullement gêné, seule ou triste. Toutes sortes d'émotions me parcouraient agréablement la poitrine, libres de leurs mouvements, sensations délicieuses accentués par l'insistance du regard que je sentais sur moi à travers mes yeux clos, est-ce cela, se laisser aller? Me demandai-je en repensant à la description qu'en avait fait Rosalie, certainement, ce sentiment était euphorisant, je me sentais aussi légère que lorsque je pouvais voler. C'est à la fin du quatorzième morceaux, que je fus surprise par les applaudissements d'Esmée, nous observant depuis l'encadrement de la porte, elle souriait à pleine dents en regardant Edward, qui lui, me regardait...

Comment s'appelle se morceau? Demanda t-elle à Edward d'une voix étonnamment gaie

Romance, murmura t-il sans me quitter des yeux

La dessus, le trouble s'empara de nouveau de mon corps, en grande partie à cause d'Edward, son regard jouait une étrange sérénade silencieuse, par ailleurs, l'arrivé d'Esmée m'avais pris de court, c'était comme si elle était arrivé en plein milieu d'un moment très... intime, je fus si gêné que je pouvais sentir le sang refluer sous mes joues...

Vous étiez magnifique! Chantonna t-elle en promenant son regard entre Edward et moi son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je me contentai d'un hochement de tête pour la remercier...

Tu as peut-être faim Bella? Continua t-elle

Merci, murmurai-je, mais je vais rentrer chez moi...

Tu n'as pas faim? S'étonna Edward qui me fit le plaisir de sortir de sa rêvasserie

Si, mais je ne veux pas déranger

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais fine cuisinière étant humaine! Plaisanta Esmée, je te promet de ne pas t'empoisonner!

Très bien, me voilà rassuré, répondis-je sur le même ton

Dans ce cas, suis moi jolie Bella

Comment se fait-il que vous ayez de la nourriture humaine?

Pour sauver les apparences! Répondit Edward en s'approchant du divan

Ha! Oui, on ne sais jamais...

En effet, fit-il en souriant

Il me tendit les mains, j'y déposai le violon qu'il posa délicatement sur le piano, puis il pivota de nouveau vers moi me proposant sa main...

Ce n'est que ma main, souffla t-il amusé par mon hésitation

Je sais...

Il semblait me défier du regard, scrutant mes joues, se demandant sans doute si je parviendrais à m'en saisir malgré ma gêne flagrante, je relevai sa provocation en saisissant sa main sans ménagement, tout en évitant son regard...

Les yeux seront pour plus tard, murmura t-il pour lui même

Il me conduisit dans la cuisine qui se trouvait à l'étage, Esmée s'affairait à cuisiner avec entrain, il tira l'un des tabouret et me proposa de m'y assoir, je voulu lui lâcher la main pour grimper sur la chaise qui me paraissait relativement haute, mais il resserra sa prise sur celle-ci et m'aida à m'y installer. Pendant un instant, j'eus une envie presque irrépressible de me sauver en courant alors que l'air commençait à manquer à mes poumons, mais heureusement, il dû s'en apercevoir car il me lâcha en s'excusant timidement.

Tu as besoin d'aide Esmée?

Ha non! S'exclama t-elle, ne me gâche pas mon plaisir Edward!

Très bien, répondit-il amusé

Il s'installa près de moi s'efforçant de garder les yeux rivés sur Esmée, sans doute conscient de mon embarra, ce qui parut être difficile à faire puisqu'il balada rapidement son regard sur moi à plusieurs reprises, s'efforçant cependant de ne pas s'étendre.

Je fermai les yeux un instant pour essayer de me calmer, je trouvai ridicule de me sentir à ce point troublé après ce que nous avions partagé ensemble toute la matinée. Lorsque je les rouvris, une délicieuse odeur me chatouilla les narines, sous lesquelles étaient posé une assiette d'un mets que je n'aurai su décrire.

Après avoir littéralement dévoré le plat d'Esmée, Carlisle annonça sa présence de l'étage en dessous, sa femme s'excusa afin d'aller le rejoindre, nous laissant seul Edward et moi...

Veux-tu jouer? Proposa t-il en se tournant vers moi

Jouer? Répétai-je

Oui, nous avons un billard ou nous pouvons jouer aux échecs si tu veux? Proposa t-il amusé, en général, je gagne toujours puisque j'entends ce qu'ils ont l'intention de jouer, mais avec toi la partie s'annonce des plus passionnante, quoi que si c'est comme avec le piano, alors j'aurai trouvé mon maitre!

Heu... d'accord, acquérais-je

D'accord pour les échecs ou pour le billard?

Et bien, commençons par les échecs...

Commençons... par ça, souffla t-il pensif

Je le suivait jusqu'au salon où Esmée et Carlisle semblait en pleine conversation qu'il s'empressèrent d'interrompre en nous voyant arriver. Carlisle affichait un sourire radieux, il scrutait son fils de façon étrange...

Je suis plus que ravis de te revoir Bella, fit-il en détachant son regard d'Edward

Il se leva du divan et vint me saluer, je trouvai particulièrement curieux que tous le monde soit à ce point ravis de me voir, comme si j'étais attendu depuis longtemps! Je le saluait également et m'installa sur le divan.

Restez! Fit Edward en voyant Esmée et Carlisle qui s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, nous allons voir si Bella nous surpasse aux échecs!

Avec plaisir, répondit Carlisle qui s'installa sur le divan avec sa femme

J'avais déjà vu un échiquier à la télévision, je connaissais les règles sans pour autant être capable de jouer. Edward disparut un instant et réapparut tout aussi vite avec l'échiquier en question dans les mains, celui-ci était différent de celui de la télévision, il était en verre, ainsi que les pièces, les unes transparentes, les autres opaques, Edward me tendit la main, que je scrutai un instant sans comprendre dans la mesure ou je n'avais pas l'intention de me lever...

Ce n'est que ma main, répéta t-il le sourire aux lèvres

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à sa douce moquerie, je posai alors ma main dans la sienne, puis il approcha mes doigts de l'échiquier...

Parfois, j'ai l'impression de tricher, avouai-je en stoppant son geste

Nous aussi nous trichons, fit-il amusé, entre Alice qui prévoit les coups à l'avance et moi qui lis dans les pensées, les parties sont loin d'être équitables, sauf quand je joue contre ma sœur, mais ces parties là sont sans fins...

Enfin je vais te voir perdre! Plaisanta Carlisle

Je crois en effet que je ne vais pas faire long feu, rétorqua Edward en posant délicatement ma main sur le jeu

Je m'amusai de la douceur d'Edward à mon égard, il avait saisit ma main d'une façon si délicate comme si elle était faite de porcelaine fine qu'il ne fallait absolument pas abimer...

Je ne suis pas en sucre, murmurai-je en levant les yeux vers lui

Bien sur que si, répondit-il avec assurance en s'installant en face de moi, honneur aux dames...

Que se passerait-il si tu étais blessé? Demanda Carlisle

J'hésitai une seconde à répondre, seconde pendant laquelle Edward posa un regard furtif sur son père...

Ce n'est rien Edward, dis-je en devinant qu'il aurait préféré que son père ne s'abstienne de me poser des questions, je guérirai vite...

Tu peux souffrir? Continua le médecin

Oui, répondis-je en poussant mon premier pion

Je suis désolé, je suis très curieux, si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrais

Non, ça ne me dérange pas, vos questions sont plutôt... techniques...

Comment ton cœur peut-il battre éternellement? Continua t-il

Hum, c'est difficile à expliquer, c'est comme si le même mouvement se répétait indéfiniment, comme si son battement appartenait à la même seconde...

Carlisle me regarda dubitatif, une expression oscillant entre la surprise et le doute

Tu penses vraiment que les vampires ont une âme? Intervint Esmée

Je ne le pense pas, je le sais, votre cycle de réincarnation n'a plus lieu d'être, ce qui ne signifie pas que vos âmes ont disparut...

Comment ça? Continua celle-ci visiblement intéressé

Une âme se réincarne sur plusieurs cycles, d'abord à l'état animal, en règle général cela commence par un animal sans capacités émotives, puis celle-ci se termine avec les animaux du derniers rangs...

Je ne comprends pas, souffla t-elle gêné

L'âme est une entité à part entière, une entité passant d'un corps à l'autre à mesure qu'elle grandit et évolue, un peu comme avec un enfant humain qui met des vêtements de tailles différentes durant sa croissance, une fois qu'elle à évolué, l'âme dois passer à l'étape suivante. Le cycle animal n'est que la première étape, elle concerne l'apprentissage de la conscience des émotions, le bonheur, la tristesse, la colère etc...

Carlisle se redressa soudainement, stupéfait par mes explications, tout comme Esmée d'ailleurs qui me fixait avec intérêt...

Et c'est après ça que l'âme devient humaine? Demanda Edward

Oui, mais là le cycle est différent puisqu'il concerne l'apprentissage de l'âme sur la conscience de sa propre existence ainsi que celle du monde qui l'entoure, certains ne vivent qu'une seule vie humaine alors que d'autres semblent incapable de se libérer de leur cycle...

Edward m'écoutait avec tellement d'attention qu'il jouait ses pièces sans réfléchir, j'eus un petit rictus en le regardant déplacer son cavalier, qui fut lui même le messager de sa propre défaite...

Echec et mat! Lançai-je en levant les yeux vers lui

Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance face à toi, murmura t-il avec un étrange sourire laissant entrevoir sa dentition parfaite

Je suis curieux de savoir si tu auras autant de facilité avec Alice, se demanda Carlisle

Je ne sais pas, il semble qu'Alice puisse me voir dans ses visions lorsque je suis avec vous, peut-être qu'elle parviendra à me battre...

J'en doute, souffla Edward en replaçant les pièces

Pourquoi ne pas jouer contre ton père sans lire ses pensées? Proposai-je

Je ne pense pas y parvenir...

Je peux peut-être t'aider, dis-je en cédant ma place à Carlisle, je n'en suis pas sur mais comme certaines choses semblent être comme avant, rajoutai-je pour moi même

Je me plaçai derrière Edward et posa mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête en fermant les yeux.

Est-ce que tu entends quelque chose? Demandai-je les yeux clos

Humm, les voix semblent de moins en moins audibles, répondit-il

Je me concentrai derechef, pendant un moment, puis Edward posa sa main sur l'une des miennes toujours collé sur sa tête

Rien, déclara t-il, je n'entends rien du tout, c'est si... étrange et reposant, ce calme...

Bien, vous avez votre chance Carlisle, profitez-en, en revanche je vais certainement devoir rester ainsi pendant la partie, m'excusai-je auprès d'Edward

Ça ne me dérange pas, assura celui-ci

C'est alors qu'une passionnante partie débuta entre Edward et son père...

Ils se faisaient face depuis presque une heure, Edward avait une pièce de moins que son père, mais ils semblaient tous les deux au même niveau et je commençai sérieusement à fatiguer...

Ce serait bien que l'un d'entre vous se décide à gagner! Lançai-je en grimaçant, je commence à avoir des crampes

Disons que nous sommes ex aequo, proposa Carlisle

D'accord, j'avoue que c'est vraiment étrange de jouer sans rien entendre, c'était une bonne expérience...

J'ôtai enfin mes mains de son visage et me réinstalla sur le divan face à lui

Je crois avoir entendu dire que tu restai dormir ici ce soir? S'assura Esmée

Oui, Rosalie m'a invité, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sur...

Tu plaisante? Nous en sommes ravis, continua celle-ci, que veux-tu manger ce soir?

Bien, je ne sais pas, il semble que vous soyez vraiment doué...

Alors, je vais te faire la surprise! Annonça t-elle en se levant, je vais aller faire quelques courses, je suis sur que tu vas adorer ce que j'ai en tête...

Ne vous dérangez pas, je me contenterai de ce que vous avez ici!

Puisque je te dis que ça me fait plaisir! Insista t-elle en prenant son sac, j'en ai pour une petite heure...

Esmée disparut dehors, puis Carlisle se tourna de nouveau vers moi, il semblait hésiter à me parler...

Que voulez-vous savoir? Demandai-je en lui souriant

Ho! Je suis aussi peux discret?

Vous paraissez hésitant...

Bien, c'est par ce que tu as déjà éludé cette question, m'expliqua t-il embarrassé, je ne veux pas que tu prenne mal ma curiosité...

Allez y, l'encourageai-je

Les cicatrices dans ton dos...

J'ai arraché mes ailes, le coupai-je sèchement

Arraché? Répéta t-il confus, tu as du horriblement souffrir...

En effet, ça a été horrible, répondis-je en frottant mes mains l'une à l'autre nerveusement, mais j'ai enduré la souffrance

Ton corps à cicatrisé de lui même?

Oui et non, rétorquai-je en réfléchissant à ma réponse, une femme m'a trouvé alors que je gisais par terre depuis plusieurs jours, elle m'a aidé, mon corps n'était pas encore... prêt à supporter ça...

Elle ne s'est pas posé de question? S'étonna t-il

Je pense que si, d'autant que je ne parlai pas et que je refusai qu'elle me touche, mais elle s'est contenté de m'aider à survivre jusqu'à ce que je puisse me lever, ensuite, je suis partie

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que ça a dû être, souffla Edward en me scrutant, souffrir ainsi, seul pendant des jours...

J'allais répondre mais Rosalie et Emmet firent leur entré suivit par Alice et Jasper...

Bella! S'écria mon amie, je ne pensai pas te voir aussi tôt! C'est donc pour ça que mon cher frère à séché! Rajouta t-elle sur un ton accusateur

Nous avons passé la journée ensemble! Annonça Edward apparemment très content de lui, c'était... incroyable, pour moi en tout cas, rajouta t-il timidement

Géniale! S'exclama Alice, alors maintenant, c'est à nous! Fit-elle en me tirant par le bras, je vais te montrer ta robe pour vendredi, on va faire des essayages...

Quoi?

La journée n'est pas terminé! Se plaignit Edward en fusillant sa sœur des yeux

Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et m'entraina avec elle à l'étage, suivit par Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper me saluèrent au passage, ils étaient tous deux hilares et sans comprendre je me retrouvai sur une chaise au milieu de la chambre d'Alice.

Bon, on va commencer par la robe, fit-elle en fouinant dans son armoire

Elle posa la robe en question sur le lit en prenant soin de ne pas la froisser, elle était droite mi-longue de couleur bleu nuit et elle semblait si étroite que je me demandai si je parviendrais à me glisser dedans. Alice rouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sorti la tête dehors...

Jasper, ne viens pas! S'écria t-elle

Compris mon amour, répondit celui-ci

Elle referma la porte et me lança un regard étrange, tandis que Rosalie souriait assise sur le lit en face de moi...

Quand Alice à une idée en tête, rigola t-elle, on ne peut pas l'arrêter

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Paniquai-je

Ne t'en fait pas, je veux juste mettre un certain garçon dans tous ces états, murmura t-elle en s'évertuant à ravaler un fou rire

De quoi tu parle Alice? Demandai-je inquiète

Bon, lève toi et enfile la robe, éluda t-elle

Il semblait en effet impossible de lui dire non, je me levai, me déshabilla et enfila la robe avec plus de facilité que je ne l'aurai cru, celle-ci descendait juste sous mes genoux, elle était pile à ma taille, dessinant parfaitement les lignes de mon corps, Alice retourna fouiller dans sa penderie d'où elle sortit une boite noire, elle ouvrit celle-ci et me tendit une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur que la robe...

Mets ça, m'ordonna t-elle en me tendant la paire en question

Je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de marcher avec ça, marmonnais-je

Edward te tiendra la main, tu ne risque rien avec lui, ne t'en fait pas, il ne laisserai pas même un insecte s'approcher de toi, m'assura t-elle en souriant

Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Renchérit Rosalie, je savais que cette robe serait parfaite, tu es vraiment... incroyable!

Heu... merci, soufflai-je embarrassé

Il faut absolument que tu rougisse comme ça vendredi soir! Lança Alice en élargissant son sourire, il va devenir fou!

Elle semblait... surexcité, moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire, Rosalie était plus calme, mais un étrange sourire paraissait s'être figé sur son magnifique visage

Mais de quoi tu parles?

Edward adore le bleu et la couleur de tes joues quand tu souris, chantonna Rosalie, il va tomber comme une mouche!

Comme une mouche? Répétai-je ahuri, je ne peux pas faire ça! Je ne pourrai jamais...

C'est une expression! Gloussa Alice, ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer, je l'ai vu! M'assura t-elle, aller maintenant enlève tout ça, je vais te prêter une tenue pour le diner

Ce n'est pas nécessaire Alice, contrai-je en faisant glisser la robe à mes pieds

Bien sur que si! S'offusqua t-elle

Mais vous ne mangez même pas! Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de changer de tenue...

Alice ramassa la robe qu'elle reposa délicatement sur le lit, puis elle se planta devant moi, une expression suppliante sur le visage

Ça fait presque un siècle que j'attends de voir certaines expressions se dessiner sur le visage de mon frère, je t'en supplie...

Tu m'en supplie! Lançai-je désarçonné, bien, je vais changer de tenue

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la penderie, fouilla quelques secondes dedans, puis sortie deux tenues de celle-ci, une robe blanche à manches longues et un tailleur noir, qu'elle me mit sous le nez...

J'aurai préféré que tu choisisse la robe mais bon, le tailleur conviendra également, tu as une si jolie taille...

Merci, soufflai-je en enfilant le tailleur en question, un pantalon coupé sous les genoux, une chemise blanche et une veste, c'est bon maintenant? Demandai-je épuisé

Laisse moi juste m'occuper de tes cheveux et on descends! Lança Rosalie

Celle-ci tira ma chevelure en arrière et l'emprisonna à l'aide d'une barrette, Alice me tendit des escarpin noir puis elles m'autorisèrent enfin à sortir de la chambre, Rosalie me tenant fermement le bras. Je me sentais vraiment gêné d'être leur centre d'attention, mais elles, elles semblaient tellement ravis que je me gardai de protester. Nous retournions alors au salon et lorsque j'apparus devant toute la famille qui discutaient tranquillement installé sur les divans, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi...

Tu es superbe! Lança Esmée

Je voulais venir te sauver des griffes de mes sœurs mais je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait, renchérit Edward

Je baissai la tête troublé, mes joues me chauffés tellement que je plaquai les mains de Rosalie dessus pour les refroidirent ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser la galerie...

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, murmurai-je à l'intention des vampires

Bon! J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire dans la cuisine! Informa Esmée en disparaissant de la pièce

Esmée m'a dit que vous aviez fait un petit concert ce matin Edward et toi, peut-être nous feriez vous l'honneur de nous en faire profiter? Proposa Carlisle

Edward me fixa un moment cherchant mon approbation, mais pour cela j'étais toujours prête, détendu je lui fit signe que j'étais d'accord, son visage s'illumina et il me tendit de nouveau sa main pour me conduire dans la salle de musique suivit par toute sa famille, excepté Esmée qui était toujours dans la cuisine.

Edward me demanda de choisir l'une de celles que nous avions jouées dans la matinée, mon choix se porta sur « Aquarelle », que nous reprenions donc, lui assis devant le piano, moi lui tournant le dos pour faire face à la famille, Esmée nous avait rejoint, elle tenait la main de Carlisle et semblait vouloir pleurer, j'aurai d'ailleurs bien voulu savoir pourquoi, lorsque la dernière note résonna, tous nous applaudirent, ce qui me provoqua un nouveau trouble que je tentai de faire disparaître sortant rapidement de la pièce en entrainant Rosalie avec moi.

Le repas est prêt, m'informa Esmée alors que je passai près d'elle

Encore une fois, ce fus au delà de mes attentes, je terminai mon assiette de bon cœur tout en parlant avec Rosalie et Alice qui tenait absolument à m'emmener de nouveau faire les magasins...

Je n'y tiens pas, répondis-je timidement

Ho, aller! Insista Alice, on ne restera pas aussi longtemps que le dernière fois

Alice, tu sais pour moi les vêtements me servent juste à ne pas choquer les humains en me baladant nu...

Tu veux dire que tu te baladerais nu si les humains n'étaient pas si puritains?

Oui, j'ai toujours chaud dans ce corps... ce n'est pas horrible mais c'est parfois désagréable...

Tu ne semble pourtant pas fiévreuse, fit Carlisle en entrant dans la cuisine

Mon esprit et mon aura sont différentes de celles des humains, il est normal que mon corps réagisse ainsi, l'énergie que je dégage est plus intense...

C'est pour ça que tu prends souvent mes mains pour les mettre sur ton visage! S'exclama Rosalie, pourtant tu ne semble pas plus chaude que les humains

La chaleur que je ressens n'est pas identique à celle des humains, c'est... comme si mon esprit était à l'étroit dans ce corps, comme si il se débattait pour en sortir... le corps des humain est faible et mon âme si puissante en comparaison... c'est comme si je portai des vêtements trop petits pour moi

Ne serais-tu pas plus à l'aise avec un corps comme le nôtre? Demanda Rosalie en s'entortillant les cheveux autour de ses doigts

Et bien, je ne sais pas, répondis-je, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai, je ne mourrai pas c'est sur, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'effet que votre venin aurait sur moi, je ne suis même pas sur que je pourrai me transformer...

Tant que tu ne te transforme pas en chauve souris! S'écria Emmet depuis le salon

Ce qui provoqua le fou rire de Jasper et Esmée, en revanche Edward n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie.

Nous restions un long moment à discuter dans la cuisine, puis Rosalie me conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain, je pris une douche, enfila l'étrange chemise de nuit qu'Alice m'avait laissé, puis je me reparti vers le salon. Dans le couloir, je croisai Edward qui eut l'air stupéfait en me voyant, tellement qu'il se statufia un long moment...

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis-je en scrutant l'étrange expression marquant son visage

Heu... tu allais descendre? Souffla t-il avec difficulté

Oui, pourquoi?

Je penses, il se racla la gorge en se forçant à fixer la porte derrière moi, je penses que tu devrais mettre quelque chose d'autre si tu reste en bas...

Je ne veux pas rester en bas, rétorquai-je, je voulais juste demander à Rosalie où je pouvais dormir, je tombe de fatigue, mais pourquoi devrais-je mettre autre chose?

Et bien, c'est un peu... disons que ça attire l'œil, m'expliqua t-il gêné

Si c'est si mal de s'habiller de la sorte, pourquoi ta sœur ne m'a t-elle pas donné quelque chose de plus convenable?

Je crois savoir pourquoi, murmura t-il pour lui même

Bon, je comprends rien Edward! Lançai-je agacé, tu peux me dire où je peux aller dormir s'il te plait?

Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que Rosalie allait mettre Emmet dehors pour la nuit, donc j'imagine que tu dors dans la chambre de Rosalie...

Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle mette Emmet dehors! M'exclamai-je choqué à cette idée, il y a tellement de pièce dans cette maison, il y a bien un endroit où je peux dormir sans déranger personne?

Il y en a un, murmura t-il dans un souffle, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un lit...

Peut importe, soupirai-je, il faut que je...

Soudainement mes jambes me firent défauts, mes genoux plièrent sous la fatigue, Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne me casse la figure en m'informant qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras, il me scruta une seconde, bien trop fatigué, je ne protestai pas, il m'emmena alors dans l'une des chambres et referma la porte derrière lui...

Est-ce que ça va? Demanda t-il inquiet

Oui, je suis juste épuisé, contenir ton pouvoir aussi longtemps c'était peut-être un peu trop, expliquai-je à demi mot

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Nous aurions mit fin à la partie plus tôt, me reprocha t-il avant de me poser sur une sorte de divan, ce n'est pas un lit mais si ça te conviens tu peux dormir ici

Ce n'est que de la fatigue Edward, je vais bien. C'est quoi ici?

Ma chambre, répondit-il timidement, je vais te la laisser pour la nuit

Mais tu vas aller où?

Je vais aller faire un tour cette nuit pendant que tu dormiras...

Mais je ne veux pas te jeter dehors! Lançai-je offusqué, ça reviens au même que de virer Emmet de sa chambre!

Ma présence te dérange t-elle? Demanda t-il à demi mot

Heu... non, pas vraiment, répondis-je sans comprendre ou il voulait en venir

Et bien dans ce cas, peut-être m'autoriseras-tu à rester ici cette nuit?

Comment pourrais-je te demander de quitter ta propre chambre? Rétorquai-je

Je préfère partir si tu te sens mal à l'aise...

Ne fais rien qui pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise dans ce cas!

Bien, alors je reviens, je vais dire aux filles que tu dors ici ce soir et je vais te prendre un plaid...

Pas de couverture, soufflai-je avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre

Pas de couverture, répéta t-il en disparaissant

Il réapparut presque aussitôt, referma la porte derrière lui et trifouilla je ne sais quoi dans un coin de sa chambre, c'est alors qu'une magnifique mélodie me parvint jusqu'aux oreilles, elle était si douce, si apaisante...

Qu'est-ce que c'est? M'émerveillai-je

Tu aime? Murmura t-il en s'installant sur un fauteuil près de moi

Oui, c'est très beau... très doux

Je l'ai écrite la nuit dernière pour quelqu'un auquel je tiens beaucoup, j'espérais lui faire plaisir...

Je suis sur que ça lui fera très plaisir, soufflai-je les paupières lourdes, c'est un très beau cadeau

Si c'est ton avis, susurra t-il doucement, ne sois pas effrayé, rajouta t-il en posant sa main sur mes cheveux

Hum, soufflai-je en sombrant profondément

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin Edward était là, il avait une main posé sur mon bras et semblait fixer l'horizon par la fenêtre, le soleil lui caressant la peau, l'illuminait telle une pierre précieuse ventant ses milles facettes de lumière, c'était tout bonnement magnifique, il n'avait pas remarqué que je m'étais réveillé, j'en profitai donc pour admirer avec minutie son apparence alors le soleil semblait désirer entrer en osmose avec sa peau... il se tourna soudain vers moi, surprise je dégageai mon bras...

Pardon, fit-il en baissant la tête

Ce n'est rien, murmurai-je tendu, tu as du t'ennuyer toute la nuit?

Au contraire, c'est la première fois que je remercie le ciel de ne pas être en mesure de dormir, avoua t-il sans mal

Qui a t-il de si intéressant dehors? Demandai-je en regardant dans la direction qu'il fixait avant de se tourner vers moi

Rien, fit-il en souriant, ce n'est pas la foret que j'ai regardé toute la nuit, il se leva pour aller jusqu'à la porte, tu dois avoir faim? Je vais te faire ton petit déjeuner, Alice t'a préparé des vêtements dans la salle de bain

Merci, mais ne te dérange pas...

Tu n'as pas faim?

Si...

Alors c'est parfait! Je vais te prouver que je peux concurrencer Esmée sans problème! Lança t-il un sourire en coin

J'ai entendu! S'écria Esmée de la cuisine

J'espère bien, rétorqua Edward en sortant de la chambre

Je levai pour aller prendre une douche, puis après m'être vêtue, je retrouvai Edward, Rosalie et Alice dans la cuisine...

Salut toi! Fit Rosalie un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres, alors, bien dormi?

Heu... oui, merci...

On va faire une partie de base ball tout à l'heure, m'annonça Alice, tu vas pouvoir constater notre victoire sur les garçons!

Ça c'est toi qui le dit! Rétorqua Edward en déposant une assiette et un verre de jus d'orange sous mon nez

En fait, je pensai rentrer chez moi, dis-je en m'installant

Quoi déjà! S'exclama Edward en se tournant vers moi

Et bien, je suis là depuis hier matin, répondis-je gêné, je ne vais pas rester là pour l'éternité!

Et pourquoi pas? Lâcha sèchement celui-ci en me tournant le dos

Ouai! Pourquoi pas? Renchérit Rosalie

Heu, ben, je... j'ai une maison, argumentai-je

Et alors? Demanda Alice, il est où le problème? Celle-ci est plutôt grande!

Laissez lui du temps, souffla Esmée en entrant dans la pièce, même si tu rentre chez toi aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu vienne avec nous pour faire l'arbitre et vous les filles, je vous rappel que vous avez cour!

Oui, c'est bon, fit Alice en entrainant Rosalie avec elle, bon à tout à l'heure Bella!

Oui, soupirai-je à l'idée de ne pas avoir tout compris

Ce serait bien que tu reste au moins pour la partie, fit Edward en s'installant sur la chaise face à moi, les règles sont simples...

Je ne pourrais pas jouer plutôt?

Je ne pense pas, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi, m'expliqua t-il en s'accoudant à la table

Ha, bon

Je terminai mes œufs, puis demanda à Edward de me montrer en quoi consisté le base ball, il m'emmena au jardin avec une batte ainsi qu'une balle, m'expliqua rapidement les règles et demanda à Esmée de le rejoindre afin de me montrer pourquoi, d'une par le jeu ne serait pas équitable et d'autre part pourquoi cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour moi, Esmée lui lança la balle à une vitesse telle que celle-ci fut accompagné d'un grondement sourd dans sa course, Edward frappa la balle à l'aide de sa batte et envoya celle-ci vers la foret, puis se mit à courir après celle-ci, il revint quelques secondes après...

Tu comprends? Fit-il en souriant

Je comprends, répondis-je, je ne suis plus assez rapide pour courir, en revanche je peux faire certaines choses...

Ils me regardèrent tout deux en tentant de comprendre ce que je voulais dire, tout en restant adossé au mur de la maison, je m'emparai alors de la batte que tenait Edward et l'amena à un mètre devant moi...

Lance ta balle Edward! Le provoquai-je en souriant

Tu es sur que tu vas la rattraper? Et si tu la rate avec la batte?

Edward, soupirai-je sans cessé de sourire, si je peux contrôler la batte, ne crois tu pas que je pourrais également en faire autant avec la balle?

Bon, si tu es sur...

Il lança la balle en s'efforçant de retenir sa puissance, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rire, je manquai alors intentionnellement la balle que je stoppai à quelques centimètres de mon visage, en moins d'une seconde Edward m'avais rejoint, je lui souri...

Tu devrais vraiment te détendre

Pourquoi tu m'a fait ça? Demanda t-il en se forçant à sourire

Pour que tu comprenne

J'ai compris, s'empressa t-il de dire, ne refait pas ça s'il te plais, je ne peux peut-être pas avoir de crise cardiaque mais j'ai l'impression que c'était pas loin!

Relance ta balle, éludai-je

Il attrapa la balle qui était resté en lévitation devant moi, puis se replaça au même endroit et cette fois-ci il ne retint pas son coup, j'envoyai alors la balle valdinguait vers la foret avec Edward courant après mais celle-ci était parti si loin qu'il mit cinq bonnes minutes à revenir...

Je ferai attention, promis-je en le voyant arriver

T'es pas croyable! S'esclaffa t-il

Nous restions un bon moment tous les deux dans le jardin à jouer au base ball, tandis qu'Esmée nous informa qu'elle devait aller en ville, puis après avoir manger nous passions une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans la salle de musique.

Lorsque tous le monde arriva, nous partions directement dans un coin reculé au milieu des montagnes dans un endroit nous permettant de jouer tranquillement. Je m'intégra au jeu du mieux que je pus dans la mesure ou il m'étais impossible de courir après la balle, ce qu'Emmet ne se gêna pas de me faire remarquer en plaisantant. Alors que l'humoriste s'amusait à lancer sa batte dans les aires en la faisant tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, je m'en empara en la cachant derrière lui qui ne voyant pas la batte retomber regarda en l'air histoire de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas atterrit dans les branches d'un arbre, seulement, il n'y avait pas de branches au dessus de la tête d'Emmet...

C'est quoi cette blague? Murmura t-il pour lui même

Il fit volte face, je déplaça rapidement la batte au dessus de sa tête, il tourna autour de lui, les traits de plus en plus marqué par l'incompréhension...

Nan! Souffla t-il en regardant de nouveau au dessus de sa tête, j'ai pas lancé si fort

Tous le monde se retourna pour voir ce qui lui arrivait et tous se mirent à rirent en remarquant la batte immobile au dessus de lui, il leva la tête d'un mouvement vif, mais je reculai légèrement celle-ci de sorte qu'il ne puisse la voir...

Bella! S'esclaffa t-il c'est toi!

T'es plutôt long! M'exclamai-je en le scrutant, tu ne te moqueras plus?

Me demande pas ça Bella, supplia t-il

Je le regardai un moment amusé, puis fis descendre la batte doucement jusqu'à sa hauteur, il s'en empara fermement, je pouffai bruyamment face à sa démonstration de force en lui arrachant des mains..

Tu as raison, il serait dommage de s'en priver! Lançai-je en la replaçant celle-ci sous son nez

Alors que je riais de bon cœur, je me senti de nouveau défaillir, je m'installa par terre, Edward vint me rejoindre...

Tu t'es épuisé, soupira t-il

Oui, mais c'était drôle, rétorquai-je, je vais rentrer maintenant, merci c'était vraiment amusant! Dis-je en saluant tous le monde

Tu rentre? Demanda Rosalie déçu

Je suis fatigué Rosalie, il faut que mon corps récupèrent, mais merci de m'avoir invité, c'était sympa

Bon, je vais te raccompagner alors...

Je vais le faire, intervint Edward

Ok! Me mords pas! Fit Rosalie en m'embrassant sur le front

Je vais te porter, m'annonça Edward

Je crois que je peux marcher, contrai-je, soutiens moi ça devrait suffire

Laisse moi te porter, insista celui-ci, pas besoin de t'épuiser d'avantage

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et me souleva doucement pour me porter à sa voiture dans laquelle il m'installa...

Vas en cour demain Edward, ça va paraître bizarre qu'on soit absent en même temps, par ailleurs, je vais certainement dormir toute la journée...

Toute la journée? Répéta t-il

Oui, je suis épuisé, vraiment épuisé, dis-je dans un souffle proche de l'agonie

Il me répondit quelque chose que je fus incapable de comprendre, je m'endormais...


	11. Chapter 11

INTERVENTION

Gabriel?

Je me réveillai sur d'avoir rêvé de Gabriel, je fus cependant incapable de me souvenir de ce rêve avec précision, il me parut étrange de rêver de lui par pur hasard, mais je décidai de ne pas m'en soucier, sur qu'il ne se serait pas déplacé jusqu'ici, il ne venait jamais dans le monde des humains, étant d'un rang supérieur, il ne faisait que superviser.

Je m'aperçus que j'avais dormi plus presque deux jours, un record, nous étions déjà vendredi. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait un mot à mon attention, je levai la main pour m'en emparer...

Bella,

J'ai pensé rester auprès de toi, je me suis abstenu.

Je voudrai que tu m'appelle lorsque tu te réveillera

peut-importe l'heure... je voudrai te voir...

Edward

Il voulait rester? Pensai-je en me levant de mon lit, je me souvins que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait m'emmener à cette fameuse soirée, mon ventre s'en tortilla à l'avance, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire, danser... je ne savais pas faire non plus... je soupirai en me rendant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. En sortant de celle-ci, j'y pensai toujours...

Je passai le reste de la matinée dans le salon, écoutant la musique en me baladant sur internet, curieuse, je cherchai tous les écris que je pouvais trouver sur la mort, je voulais comprendre ce que pensai les humains, du moins ce qu'ils s'imaginaient...

Après avoir grignoté, je m'affalai sur le divan en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de la musique, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je m'empressai d'aller ouvrir...

Edward! M'exclamai-je en sortant la tête dehors

Je savais que tu ne m'appellerai pas, souffla t-il tristement

N'es-tu pas censé être en cour? Tu n'aurai pas pu répondre de toute façon...

Je me serai débrouillé! Fit-il en souriant

Pourquoi as-tu séché? Demandai-je en lui faisant signe d'entrer

Je m'inquiétai...

Pourquoi?

Pour toi, je voulais savoir si tu avais récupéré, m'expliqua t-il en s'installant sur le sofa

Edward, je ne vais pas me décomposer...

J'espère! S'esclaffa t-il, désolé, je m'inquiète de façon excessive...

En effet, acquérais-je en attrapant une pomme sur la table

Et puis, je voulais savoir à quelle heure je devais passer te prendre, quoi qu'il serait plus sage que tu vienne tôt à la maison, Alice tient absolument à s'occuper de toi...

S'occuper de moi?

Te préparer... elle adore ça, jouer à la poupée...

Je me remémorai alors ces affreuses poupées que j'avais vu à la télé, il semblait que les petites humaines adoraient jouer avec ces horreurs!

Bien, soufflai-je, je viendrai lorsque les cours seront terminés

Et pourquoi pas maintenant? Proposa t-il, on pourrait jouer au billard cette fois, ou aller en ville, ou se promener dans la montagne...

Ho! Le coupai-je, n'as-tu pas des occupations plus intéressantes que de t'occuper de moi? On dirait Rosalie

Cette occupation me convient parfaitement, répondit-il offusqué, en parlant de Rosalie, elle a passé une bonne partie de la journée ici hier...

Ha oui? Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas réveillé?

Elle s'inquiétait tout comme moi, elle a pensai à te réveiller mais tu dormais si bien...

Arrête de fouiner dans la tête de ta sœur! Le réprimandai-je

Je fais au mieux, m'assura t-il, mais ça va prendre du temps avant que je ne parvienne à me contrôler...

Oui...

Bon, on y va?

Où ça?

Où tu veux!

Edward, soufflai-je en m'installant sur le fauteuil face à lui, qu'est-ce que tu cherche au juste?

Comment ça?

Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?

Que tu prenne plaisir à passer du temps avec moi, répondit-il en souriant de plus belle

Pourquoi cela semble si important? Insistai-je en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre nerveusement. Je vous ai dit que vous ne me deviez rien...

J'aime passer du temps avec toi, est-ce un crime?

Non, murmurai-je surprise, bien, allons chez toi...

Parfait! Lança t-il en se levant

Il me conduisit jusque chez lui, seule Esmée était présente, elle me salua en me prenant dans ses bras, elle paraissait presque aussi heureuse qu'Edward de me savoir chez elle, juste lorsque je passai la porte pour entrer dans le salon, une sorte de frisson me parcourut le dos, je fis volte face, regarda tout autour de moi, rien...

Bella? Fit Edward en me scrutant

Il n'a quand même pas fait ça, murmurai-je pour moi même

De quoi tu parles?

Rien, je rêve éveillé! M'exclamai-je en secouant la tête

Tu es sur que ça va? Insista celui-ci

Oui... ça va, bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

Comme tu veux...

Il m'amena alors dans une pièce que je n'avais pas encore visité, un salle tout aussi grande que celle renfermant le piano, mais celle-ci contenait plusieurs tables de billards, je m'avançai, toucha le tapis du bout des doigts...

Bien, tu es prêt à perdre? Lançai-je en souriant

Contre toi, oui, rétorqua t-il

Nous passions alors toute l'après midi à jouer, connaissant la force d'Edward, je me demandai comment il parvenait à ne pas dégommer le billards entier à chaque fois qu'il tirait sur l'une des boules, je me doutai de la retenue dont il devait faire preuve

J'imagine que ce dois pas être facile de contenir ta force de la sorte?

En effet, répondit-il en se tournant vers moi pour me faire face, en ce moment toute ma vie tourne autour de ce concept, reprit-il en me scrutant avec convoitise, je me retiens chaque seconde...

Je préférai ne pas lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là et continua à jouer. Pour changer, je le laissai gagner, la victoire avait un goût amer lorsqu'elle était assuré par avance, mais il ne s'y laissa pas prendre...

Tu l'as fait exprès!

Oui, avouai-je

C'est pas drôle si tu me laisse gagner exprès!

C'est pas drôle de toujours gagner! Rétorquai-je

Les filles ne vont pas tarder, on remonte? Proposa t-il en me prenant la main

J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif, il me sourit...

Oui, je sais ce n'est que ta main...

Son sourire mua en une expression étrange, il s'approcha lentement de moi, se penchant légèrement vers mon visage, je retenais mon souffle à mesure que celui-ci tué le peu de distance entre nous, luttant contre moi même pour ne pas reculer...

Que vas-tu faire lorsque je vais céder à l'envie de t'embrasser? Murmura t-il en me scrutant de façon provocante

Quoi?

Il attrapa ma main et m'entraina dans le salon sans un mot, une drôle de chaleur s'insinua dans mon abdomen alors que je luttai pour donner à mes poumons ce dont ils avaient besoin...

Nous attendions le retour de Rosalie et d'Alice en faisant une partie d'échec, d'après Edward, jouer contre quelqu'un d'imbattable ne pouvait que le rendre meilleurs, je dois bien avouer que ce genre de raisonnement tenait la route, après deux partie plus que furtives, Rosalie et Emmet firent leur entré, suivi de Jasper et Alice...

Tu gagne contre lui Bella, j'espère? Fit Emmet en s'installant à côté de son frère, il triche tout le temps avec ses supers pouvoirs, il faut nous venger!

Elle m'écrase littéralement! S'exclama Edward en souriant, j'ai enfin trouvé mon maitre...

Bien, voilà une bonne chose, intervint Rosalie, maintenant que tu as remis mon frère à sa place, tu peux peut-être nous suivre?

Elle était dans l'encadrure de la porte, s'entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux, occupation qui semblait être une habitude chez elle...

Heu, oui, tu veux aller où?

Dans la chambre faire les essayages! Rétorqua t-elle comme une évidence

Mais on part à quel heure? Demandai-je surprise

Vous partez à dix neuf heure, répondit Alice en me tirant par le bras

Mais c'est dans quatre heures! M'indignai-je, on a largement le temps!

Le temps? Répéta Alice, tu plaisante? Il faut faire des essayages, t'habiller, te coiffer, te maquiller...

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de tout ça? Lançai-je en me tournant vers Edward

A mon sens, non, répondit-il en me scrutant, mais elles sont effrayantes parfois, fit-ils en désignant ses sœurs du menton, je ne pense pas pouvoir te sauver de leurs griffes...

T'as pas intérêt d'essayer! S'exclama Alice les yeux dans le vague, de toute façon, il me semble que tu as quelque chose à faire également?

C'est vrai acquiesça t-il en se tournant vers sa soeur, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire, d'ailleurs, j'y vais de suite, précisa t-il avant de disparaître

Je suivais Alice contre mon gré, mais elle tirait si fort sur mon bras qu'il se serait sans doute arraché si j'avais résisté, la situation semblait beaucoup amuser Emmet et Jasper qui en voyant mon expression parièrent sur le temps qu'il me faudrait pour m'énerver, Jasper estimait que je ne tiendrais pas une heure, tandis qu'Emmet était sur que je pourrais me contrôler et supporter ma pitance.

Dès que les deux lionnes refermèrent la porte de la chambre, je n'étais plus qu'une de ces horribles poupées, pendant plus de deux heures, je fus peigné, maquillé, ballotté entre les deux vampires comme un jouet pour lequel on se bat, l'une voulant me coiffer, alors que l'autre attirait mon visage vers elle pour y étaler toute sorte de produits qui sentaient horriblement fort.

Dès qu'elles eurent terminé de s'occuper mes cheveux et de mon visage, elles s'amusèrent à me peindre les ongles, tenant chacune une de mes mains, elles semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

Au fur et à mesure, je perdais la notion du temps, trop concentré à m'efforcer de ne pas m'enfuir en courant après les avoirs assommés toute les deux, je compris que mon supplice touchait à sa fin, lorsqu'Alice me mit la robe que je devais porter sous le nez, je me pressai de l'enfiler afin de pouvoir m'éloigner au plus vite de mes deux tortionnaires, Rosalie me tendit les chaussures, et enfin, j'étais prête. Je ne comprenais pas que tout ce cérémonial soit nécessaire pour sortir, Alice plaça une étrange barrette affublé d'une petite chaine en argent qui retomber légèrement sur mon front, puis elle me fit le plaisir de m'autoriser à sortir de la chambre, une fois dans le couloir, je pestai toute seule...

Comment les humaines peuvent porter des chaussures pareil! M'énervai-je en libérant mes pieds

Je vis alors Alice se précipiter sur moi, l'air mauvais...

N'enlève pas tes chaussures! Je veux que tu sois parfaite! Lança t-elle en me les prenant des mains pour les remettre à mes pieds

Mais je ne peux pas marcher avec ça Alice, en tout cas, pas toute la soirée!

Edward! S'écria t-elle, viens chercher ta cavalière avant qu'elle ne se déshabille complétement!

Celui-ci accourut en haut des escaliers, puis lorsqu'il me fit face, il stoppa net, son expression amusé muant en... désir, je ne fus cependant pas sur de ce qu'il désirait faire, m'embrasser comme il me l'avait dit un peu plus tôt ou me mordre. Il s'approcha lentement de moi en me fixant intensément, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuis, ce qui n'était pas loin d'arriver, il me souleva doucement pour me prendre dans ses bas...

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? M'écriai-je alors que le sang sous mes joues semblait bouillir

Je règle le problème des chaussures, m'annonça t-il amusé

Tu ne vas pas me porter toute la soirée! M'exclamai-je gêné, contente toi de m'aider à marcher...

Bien princesse, répondit-il en me posant en bas des marches

A peine m'avait-il posé par terre qu'il s'appropria ma main, il se tourna vers ses sœurs toujours en haut des escaliers, et les remercia en les gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Il m'entraina ensuite dans le salon, le reste de la famille semblait attendre je ne sais quoi, lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, tous me scrutèrent d'une drôle de façon, Esmée fut la première à briser le silence...

Magnifique, se contenta t-elle de dire

N'est-ce pas, acquiesça Edward en se tournant vers moi, prodigieuse même...

Rose! S'écria Emmet, achète la même robe chérie!

Pour que tu me l'arrache! S'esclaffa t-elle en venant nous rejoindre

Je ferai très attention à celle-ci, promit-il en embrassant sa femme

Il est l'heure, déclara Edward, allons-y...

Carlisle se leva et se planta devant nous en souriant à pleine dents, ses yeux se baladaient entre son fils et moi, puis il me prit dans ses bras, je le laissai faire sans comprendre ce qu'il semblait vouloir me dire...

Tu es vraiment très belle Isabella, murmura t-il avant de me libérer

Edward m'entraina alors jusqu'à sa voiture, il ouvrit la portière passager et m'invita à m'y installer, lorsqu'il fut derrière le volant, je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qui venait de se passer dans le salon...

Il s'est passé quoi au juste? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui

Ils sont juste heureux de me voir heureux, fit-il en souriant, n'en veux pas à Alice et Rosalie, elles voulaient que la soirée soit parfaite...

Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi ce que...

Je m'interrompis, je venais juste de comprendre, il était heureux à cause de moi! Ce pourrait-il que ce vampire me porte un intérêt si important au point d'en ressentir de la joie? Et pourquoi le fait de comprendre cela semblait me rendre moi même heureuse? Ce que je ressentais à ce moment là était plus que troublant...

Toi qui comprends tout si facilement, est-ce si difficile de me comprendre moi?

Edward, je ne pense pas que je...

Bella, me coupa t-il, est-ce que je te dégoute?

Quoi! M'exclamai-je choqué à cette idée, pas du tout...

Est-ce que le fait que je me nourrisse de sang te dégoute? Continua t-il

Non, pourquoi tu dis ça?

Alors, je pense que tu as peur c'est tout... tu as peur de ce que je ressens pour toi et tu as peur de ressentir la même chose, m'expliqua t-il en garant la voiture devant un énorme bâtiment

Je ne répondis pas trop hébété d'avoir été découverte aussi facilement, il me fit descendre de la voiture et resta immobile un moment face à moi...

Je vais te prouver que mon amour n'est pas aussi effrayant que tu le penses, fit-il en joignant mes mains pour les embrasser, d'ailleurs j'ai bon espoir, rajouta t-il en souriant, je ne t'ai jamais vu rougir de la sorte avec Mike...

Ne te moque pas de moi! Pestai-je en baissant la tête

Il releva mon visage d'une main pour capter mon regard, caressant l'ovale de mon visage du pouce.

Je ne me moque pas de toi, affirma t-il d'une voix mielleuse, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis sérieux et à quel point j'aime être capable de provoquer une réaction marquant si joliment ton visage

Je reculai inconsciemment, il passa sa main sur me hanche pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner d'avantage. Puis il me conduisit jusqu'au bâtiment où se dérouler la fête en prenant bien soin de marcher lentement pour que je ne me casse pas la figure, ne pouvant utiliser mes pouvoirs devant les humains, je fus sur qu'à un moment de la soirée c'est ce qui allait arriver, je m'étalerai par terre sans parvenir à me relever, saucissonné comme je l'étais dans cette robe.

Nous arrivâmes alors dans une sale gigantesque, affublé de toutes sortes de guirlandes lumineuses, il y avait beaucoup de monde et je reconnus d'ailleurs quelques élèves du lycée que je saluai au passage...

Veux-tu boire quelque chose? Me proposa t-il en m'installant sur une chaise

Heu... oui, merci

Je vais vous chercher ça de suite, princesse, fit-il en embrassant le dos de ma main avant de disparaître

Pendant qu'il allait me chercher à boire, un garçon s'installa près de moi, tout comme Mike, celui-ci semblait aussi avoir les hormones en ébullitions, il pencha vers moi...

Alors, on t'as abandonné? Fit-il en souriant

Non, répondis-je d'une voix dénué d'émotion

Tu as l'air pourtant seule, insista celui-ci

Si je n'ai que « l'air » d'être seule, alors tout va bien, rétorquai-je nonchalante, tu peux me laisser tranquille maintenant s'il te plait?

Tu vas bien m'accorder une petite danse? Poursuivit le garçon qui commençait réellement à me taper sur les nerfs

Ne vient-elle pas de te dire de la laisser tranquille, intervint Edward en posant mon verre devant moi

C'est de ta faute, répondit l'autre en ricanant, laisser une si jolie fleur toute seule...

Part maintenant, gronda Edward d'une voix tranchante, les yeux assombries par la colère

Et qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas envie de m'accorder une petite danse? Insista le kamikaze

Je sentais Edward sur le point d'exploser, connaissant sa force, j'imaginai déjà le visage de ce jeune effronté encastré dans le mur du fond, alors que mon cavalier s'approchait un peu plus de sa future victime, je le stoppai en lui prenant la main...

Il y a des façons plus...discrètes de régler le problème, murmurai-je

Je fis signe à Edward de s'assoir près de moi et lui tapota la main pour attirer son attention sur le garçon qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter notre table, nous étions Edward et moi face à lui qui nous regarder avec provocation, puis soudain je brisai les deux pieds avant de sa chaise et sa tête s'écrasa sur la table, Edward s'esclaffa de bon cœur alors que l'autre tentait de se relever difficilement, lorsqu'ils nous fit de nouveau face son nez était ensanglanté...

J'ai dû y aller un peu fort, murmurai-je à peine audible

Ça te fait rire! S'énerva t-il en scrutant Edward qui semblait ne pas parvenir à se calmer

Ha oui! Réussit-il à répondre entre deux éclats de rires

Le garçon contourna la table, devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, je le fis de nouveau tomber, ce qui cette fois-ci déclencha l'hilarité de toutes les personnes autour de nous, il se releva de nouveau, encore plus mauvais...

Si tu ne veux pas passer ta soirée à embrasser le parquet, je te conseil de partir, lui conseilla Edward sans cessé de rire

Edward! M'écriai-je

Ne t'inquiète pas, il a tellement bu qu'il ne se souviendra pas de nous demain, me rassura t-il

Enfin, le garçon parut prendre les paroles d'Edward au sérieux, puisqu'il se retourna pour partir d'un pas mal assuré.

Heureusement que tu es intervenu, m'avoua Edward, il y a échappé belle...

C'est ce que je me suis dis, marmonnais-je en sirotant mon verre, c'est bon ce truc là! M'exclamai-je en scrutant le liquide orangé, qu'est-ce que c'est?

C'est du punch, mais je te conseil de ne pas trop boire si tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool, me conseilla t-il

Pourquoi?

Par ce que ça peut rendre malade, et aussi parce que je tiens à danser avec toi et si tu bois trop, je devrais te porter pour danser, ce qui ne me dérangerai pas outre mesure...

Pourquoi inventer des boissons qui rendent malade? Murmurai-je pour moi même en reposant le verre sur la table

Il est temps de danser, m'annonça Edward, je ne suis pas aussi résistant que je le pensai...

De quoi tu parles?

Les... pensées qu'on certains de ces garçons à ton égard on tendance à m'agacer au plus haut point, m'expliqua t-il tendu

Quels genres de pensée ont-ils? Demandai-je surprise d'attirer à ce point l'attention

T'es tu regardé dans un miroir?

Oui et alors? Répondis-je interloqué, je suis la même avec quelques couleurs en plus!

Il s'esclaffa de nouveau et fit pivoter sa chaise pour se mettre face à moi, puis m'observa, il ne souriait plus du tout, il emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes, puis se baissa pour poser sa tête dessus...

Tu ne sembles pas saisir l'effet que tu as sur la plupart des hommes, fit-il en embrassant de nouveau mes mains

Et bien, heureusement que je ne suis pas venu avec un homme ce soir, répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Il releva la tête, me souriant timidement

Mes émotions sont bien plus aiguisées encore, murmura t-il, bien plus puissantes...

Il soupira en posant le front sur mon épaule...

Danse avec moi, supplia t-il en baladant son visage jusqu'à atteindre mon cou, danse avec moi ou je te mords, rajouta t-il en riant doucement

Il se redressa, puis se leva en m'entrainant avec lui dans un coin reculé de la salle, là où il n'y avait pratiquement personne, je déglutis bruyamment alors qu'il m'enlaça la taille, puis s'avança pour coller son corps contre le miens. Je n'étais qu'une marionnette entre ses mains, malgré mon manque d'oxygène, mon cœur me martelant de l'intérieur et la peur panique que je ressentais, je ne parvenais pas à le repousser...

Et dire que je tiens pareil créature dans mes bras, murmura t-il à mon oreille

A ce moment là, je sentis mes jambes flanchés, il resserra sa prise m'empêchant de m'écrouler

Je vais mourir! Soufflai-je paniqué en constatant ce que ses paroles semblaient provoquer en moi

Tu ne vas pas mourir, m'assura t-il en détachant son visage de mon épaule, je te tiens, il passa délicatement son visage contre ma joue, je ne te laisserai aller nulle part...

Nous restions ainsi un bon moment sans se préoccuper du rythme de la musique, je fus horrifié de constater que j'étais prête à laisser mourir mon corps d'humaine tant je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui, mon corps allait peut-être mourir, mais mon âme, elle, elle semblait en paix dans les bras de cet être si particulier qui semblais si heureux de me tenir contre lui...

Alors que nous étions tout deux dans un autre monde, un monde que personne ne semblait pourvoir atteindre, il passa le dos de sa main sur mon dos nu, ce qui déclencha de drôles de frissons, il se détacha de moi en affichant un sourire radieux...

On y va? Proposa t-il

Où ça?

Quelque part où je ne pourrais pas entendre leurs pensées, répondit-il en lançant un regard mauvais au dessus de mon épaule

Bien, acquiesçai-je, je termine mon verre et on y va

Ne bouge pas, je vais te le chercher

Il me laissa seule une minute et j'entendis quelqu'un hurler mon prénom derrière moi, je me tournai...

Bella! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Me demanda Jessica en baladant ses yeux autour de moi

Et bien, j'ai été invité, répondis-je gêné

Par qui?

Voilà ton verre, fis Edward qui venait de nous rejoindre

Comment tu as pu! S'écria Jessica en s'agitant nerveusement

Et alors! S'énerva Edward, je ne veux pas de toi, je pensai pourtant avoir été clair! Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu sois venu ici seule!

Tu sais que je t'aime! Siffla Jessica, et tu ose venir ici avec elle?

Jessica, je suis désolé, soufflai-je attristé, je n'ai pas voulu te faire de peine

Celle-ci leva la main pour me giflé, mais Edward stoppa son geste en empoignant son avant bras...

Je ne te conseil pas de faire ça! Gronda Edward, je sais très bien les raisons qui te poussent à vouloir être avec moi et tu ose appeler ça de l'amour? Il enlaça ma taille sans ménagement et m'entraina vers la sortie, viens Bella, sortons d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment!

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, attristé par la tournure qu'avait prit les choses, il m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture et s'adossa à celle-ci...

Je suis désolé, j'ai été égoïste, j'aurai dû me douter que Jessica serait là... pardonne moi, fit-il en me faisant face

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il semblerait que je cause des problèmes, soufflai-je pour moi même, tu n'aurais pas dû arrêter son geste, elle se serait détendu après ça...

Tu voulais que je la laisse te gifler! S'exclama t-il indigné

Elle se serait senti mieux, ce n'est pas une simple gifle qui serait venu à bout de moi, précisai-je en souriant

En revanche c'est ce qui serait venu à bout de moi, rétorqua t-il toujours énervé, j'ai faillis lui arracher la tête! Bien, allons-y! Lança t-il en m'ouvrant la portière passager

Aller où?

Quelque part où on pourra être tranquille, murmura t-il pour lui même

Être tranquille? Répétais-je inquiète

Oui, je n'ai pas fini de danser avec toi...

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, allait-il m'emmener dans une autre soirée? Je n'en avais aucune envie, pendant le trajet, il resta silencieux, crispant ses mains sur le volant, il semblait avoir un mal fou à contenir sa colère

Pourquoi sembles-tu si énervé? Demandai-je en scrutant ses mains qui paraissaient vouloir broyer le volant

Jessica m'a vraiment mis hors de moi, elle a vraiment de la chance d'être une femme, comment a t-elle osé lever la main sur toi

Elle était énervé, la défendis-je, ce n'est rien, elle ne m'aurait sans doute même pas fait mal...

Le problème n'est pas là! Siffla t-il avec des intonations plus aigus

Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu, murmurai-je, ce n'est rien, je vais bien...

Encore heureux pour elle, si sa main avait atteint ton visage, être une femme ne l'aurait pas sauvé, il soupira bruyamment puis se détendit, je suis désolé, je vais me calmer, me promit-il

Il suivit une petite route qui nous conduisit là où nous étions allé pour jouer au base ball, il mit le véhicule à l'arrêt au milieu de l'étendu dépourvut d'arbres tout en laissant les fards allumés, me fit descendre, puis m'entraina à une dizaine de mètres...

Attends moi une seconde, fit-il en retournant à la voiture

Je restai donc planté au milieu du terrain, puis j'entendis la musique qu'il avait composé et qu'il m'avait fait écouter avant que je ne m'endorme lorsque j'avais passé la nuit chez lui, il me rejoignit rapidement en se plantant devant moi

Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, belle demoiselle?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et m'enlaça en suivant le rythme de cette douce mélodie, je restai immobile, incapable de bouger, le laissant guider mes pas.

Je soupirai bruyamment, mon corps d'humaine n'allait pas faire long feu avec lui. Nous dansions en silence un petit moment et puis il se recula légèrement pour me regarder, il remonta ses mains le long de mon dos très lentement pour les amener jusqu'à mon visage sans cessé de me fixer, posa ses mains de chaque côtés de celui-ci...

C'est maintenant que je ne résiste plus, m'informa t-il avant de coller sa bouche contre la mienne

Encore une fois, mes jambes me firent défauts, il déplaça furtivement l'une de ses mains pour enlacer ma taille sans arrêter de m'embrasser, puis constatant que je ne tentais pas de résister, il rendit son baiser plus entreprenant, sa langue cherchant le chemin pour atteindre la mienne. A ma grande surprise mon corps affaiblit par son désir ne semblait pas mourir, il aurait pu s'écrouler s'il ne l'avait pas maintenu aussi fermement, mais mon cœur battait toujours, à une vitesse inquiétante, mais il battait... lorsque sa langue atteignit enfin la mienne, ce fut un déluge d'émotions, le plaisir dominant largement la peur, mon corps se mit à réagir sans attendre l'approbation de mon esprit, il se colla de lui même à celui qui tentait de me faire tomber de cette étrange façon, mes mains enlacèrent sa taille et ma bouche semblait danser d'elle même avec la sienne, un grognement étrange s'échappa de sa poitrine, il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille, puis il décolla doucement ses lèvres des miennes, observant mon visage minutieusement avec une expression que je ne lui connaissait pas...

Es-tu prête à accepter ce que je ressens pour toi? Murmura t-il en nichant son visage contre mon cou...

Chercherais-tu un moyen de me faire disparaître? Éludai-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle

Au contraire, rétorqua t-il en embrassant mon cou, je veux juste que tu prenne la réelle mesure de ce que je ressens pour toi, je veux que tu l'accepte, que tu me laisse libre de te séduire comme je le voudrai...

Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment alors?

Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je pourrai faire si je n'avais pas à ce point peur que tu ne t'échappe, fit-il en faisant glisser son visage jusqu'à ce que ça bouche atteigne mon oreille

Il passa sa langue sur celle-ci, la sensation fut si intense que je reculai surprise de ressentir une nouvelle émotion que je ne reconnaissait pas, une étrange envie de lui sauter dessus semblait vouloir s'emparer de moi, l'excitation à l'idée de le faire s'insinuant lentement en moi, je me reculai derechef...

Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire? Demandai-je paniqué

Hum, ça dépends de ce que tu ressens en ce moment, souffla t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, tu as un goût divin...

Mon âme semblait vouloir quitter ce corps trop fragile incapable de gérer le désir intense que je ressentais pour ce vampire et à ma grande surprise, mes ailes se déployèrent, je me libérai alors de son étreinte tentant de les faire disparaître, ce qu'elles firent à mon grand soulagement mais avec difficulté...

Magnifique, souffla t-il

Désolé, murmurai-je

Ne t'excuse pas, j'aurais voulu apprécier ce spectacle un peu plus longtemps

J'ai un mal fou à les contenir, c'est horrible...

Ne le fait pas...

Celles-ci réapparurent aussitôt, blanche comme la neige comparé à la dernière fois ou la colère les avaient assombrit...

Puis-je les toucher? Me demanda t-il émerveillé

Elles... elles ne sont pas palpables dans ce monde...

Je peux? Insista t-il en s'approchant

J'acquiesçai sans conviction sachant que même moi je ne pouvais les sentir, mais lorsqu'il effleura la matière inconsistante, je ressenti une vague de plaisir, ce fut indescriptible...

Je les sens, m'informa t-il en me caressant de plus belle

Mais comment fais-tu? Demandai-je décontenancé, même moi, je n'y parviens pas...

Et bien, il soupira en élargissant son sourire, aussi vrai que l'amour semble donner des ailes, il caressa les lignes de mon aile droite d'un air satisfait, je pense, continua t-il, non, je suis sur que que le mien permet de les toucher..

C'est impossible, soupirai-je entre deux extases

Il avait dû remarquer ce que ses caresses provoquer en moi, il s'approcha un peu plus près, je rétractai mes ailes...

Je t'aime, susurra t-il à mon oreille, qui a t-il d'impossible à ça?

Je...je...

Il n'attendit pas que je retrouve l'usage de la parole et m'embrassa sans retenu cette fois, mes ailes se déployèrent, puis se rétractèrent de nouveau pour entourer nos deux corps, il libéra ma bouche, une expression béa se dessinant sur son visage parfait...

Elle sont argenté maintenant! Lança t-il les yeux ronds, elles scintilles!

Je levai les yeux difficilement, je savais ce que cela voulait dire, mais étais-je prête à l'assumer? Je n'en n'étais pas tout à fait sur.

On dirait que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, soufflai-je pour moi même

Il prit mon visage en coupe, il semblait avoir comprit le sens de mes paroles et je regrettais déjà d'en avoir trop dit...

Je t'aime, répéta t-il avant de replonger sur ma bouche

Je fondai littéralement, mon corps mourait, mais moi je m'extasiai, mon âme se fondait en lui, cette délicieuse sensation fut interrompue par un nouveau frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'Edward était capable de me faire ressentir, celui-ci était froid, accompagné de fourmillements désagréables, je me détachai instantanément de l'étreinte du bellâtre pour faire volte face, mais tout comme la dernière fois il n'y avait rien à voir, mes ailes disparurent et je fis un tour sur moi même pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucune menace autour de nous...

Que se passe t-il? S'inquiéta Edward

Rien... il faut que je rentre...

Est-ce que... j'ai fait quelque chose...

Maintenant! Le coupai-je sèchement en scrutant l'horizon

Bella, qu'est-ce que tu cherche? Fit-il en scrutant à son tour les environs

Ramène moi, éludai-je en le trainant pas le bras vers le véhicule

Je t'en prit dis moi ce qui se passe Bella! S'exclama t-il d'une voix morne, tout aller si bien et...

Je suis fatigué, mentis-je en m'installant dans le véhicule

Il s'installa derrière le volant à contre cœur, il savait que je mentais, mais si comme je le pensai Gabriel était dans le coin, c'était forcement pour me ramener et il n'était pas du genre à avoir des scrupules, si Edward se mettait sur sa route, celui-ci n'aurait aucune chance et je serais incapable de le protéger, plus maintenant avec ce corps...

Edward fixait la route son expression oscillé entre l'incompréhension et la peine, cette soirée avait été incroyable et je m'en voulais d'agir de la sorte, mais je commençai à cerner Edward, si je lui avais dit la vérité, il n'aurait pas voulu me quitter, je devais le préserver lui et sa famille d'une rencontre avec Gabriel, une rencontre qui leur serait fatale à coup sur, je le savais, Gabriel serait en colère, très en colère, d'autant qu'il a toujours été persuadé que je lui appartenais...

Soudain, Edward arrêta le véhicule si violemment que j'entendis les pneus grinçaient sur la route, je me tournai vers lui, interloqué...

Dis moi ce qui se passe! Siffla t-il hors de lui, je t'es déjà vu fatigué et tu n'as pas ce comportement là lorsque ça t'arrive...

Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi! Crachai-je sur le même ton, ramène moi!

Il parut réellement choqué par mes paroles, il tenait le volant fermement des deux mains, il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fixant le toit du véhicule quelques instants, puis il se redressa, ses traits marqués par la colère avaient mués en une expression douloureuse, je lui avait vraiment fait du mal avec cette simple phrase, j'en fus si peiné que mon estomac semblait martelé par les battement de mon cœur... mais je ne pouvais pas reculer, Edward n'était pas de taille contre Gabriel, même moi je ne l'étais plus...

Je... j'ai cru que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et redémarra le véhicule, je l'observai, la douleur ne paraissait pas vouloir disparaître de ses traits sans défauts, je cru même le voir pleurer pendant une seconde, j'aurai voulu le prendre dans mes bras, le consoler, m'excuser... l'embrasser...mais au lieu de cela, je tournai la tête et la colla contre la vitre pendant le reste du voyage.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant chez moi, je sortais rapidement de la voiture, il allait me retenir par le bras mais il se ravisa en soupirant et raccrocha ses mains au volant en fixant l'horizon, je me tournai vers lui avant de refermer la portière...

Dis à tes sœurs de ne pas venir pendant quelques jours, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment...

Bien, se contenta t-il de répondre en s'efforçant de ne pas me regarder

Je claquai la portière et me pressa de rentrer dans la maison, dès que j'eus refermé la porte derrière moi, je me laissai tomber à genoux en pleurant, écœuré par la peine que j'avais osé lui infliger, lui qui avait été si gentil avec moi, il avait été si parfait pendant cette soirée, je me claquai la tête contre le mur derrière moi à plusieurs reprises, répétant au vide qui m'entourai à quel point j'étais désolé, la douleur était telle que j'en avait la nausée, je me recroquevillai sur moi même en enlaçant mes genoux de mes bras et continua à pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit, anéanti en repensant à la façon dont la soirée s'était achevée...

Le crépuscule pointait son nez et moi j'étais toujours par terre, lorsque de nouveau cet horrible frisson se manifesta, je relevai la tête...

Gabriel, je sais que c'est toi, cesse de te cacher! M'écriai-je hors de moi

Je n'eus aucune réponse à ma provocation, je me levai, fis un tour sur moi même en fermant les yeux pour me concentrer, puis en tendant l'oreille, j'entendis comme un chuchotement, comme un son lointain essayant de m'atteindre difficilement...

Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Isabella? Ta nouvelle condition ne te permet même plus de m'entendre correctement, comment as-tu pu te rabaisser au point d'en arriver à prendre cette forme?

Je dû faire un effort surhumain pour entendre cette simple phrase, il est vrai qu'à présent je n'étais certainement plus capable d'entendre ou de voir les miens...

Rentre Gabriel! Tu n'as rien à faire ici! M'époumonais-je

Crois-tu réellement que je vais te laisser dans ce monde inférieure? S'écria t-il furibond

Ces mots là, je n'eus aucun mal à les entendre tant ils furent accentué par la colère, je soupirai en imaginant ce que Gabriel serait près à faire pour m'atteindre...

J'ai fais mon choix, tu n'y peut rien, rétorquai-je, je veux rester ici!

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'entendre la réponse de Gabriel à cette phrase que je vis Rosalie apparaître au milieu du salon...

Bella, mais enfin à qui est-ce que tu parles? Me demanda t-elle surprise de constater que j'étais seule

Ton frère ne t'a t-il pas fait passer le message? Sifflai-je en ouvrant la porte pour la faire sortir, va t-en, je veux être seule!

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella? Paniqua t-elle en se plantant devant moi

Part! Crachai-je sur un ton plus dur

Non! Pas avant que tu ne me dise ce qui se passe!

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, Rosalie pouvait être têtue, je me faisais souffrance pour la faire sortir de force de la maison en expulsant son corps à l'extérieur, lorsqu'elle eut passé la porte, ses traits étaient déformés par la stupeur, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que je pouvais agir ainsi... moi non plus d'ailleurs, je devais vraiment beaucoup l'aimer pour en arriver à utiliser la force avec elle, mais je préférai qu'elle en vienne à me de tester plutôt que de la voir disparaître...

Ne reviens pas! Grondai-je en claquant la porte

Je me laisser tomber contre celle-ci, glissant jusqu'à atteindre le sol, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je ne voulais plus rentrer chez moi, ce qui me surprenais vraiment car mon monde me manquait, mais ici, j'avais trouvé quelque chose que toute mon éternité n'était pas parvenu à débusquer dans mon monde, j'avais pourtant cherché celui qui serait capable de m'aimer suffisamment pour transformer mes ailes et par la même occasion parviendrais à me faire tomber d'amour pour lui, il était ici et il avait était capable de faire ce qu'aucun des prétendants de mon monde n'était parvenu à réaliser et encore moins Gabriel, mon cœur parut se briser en explosant dans ma poitrine lorsque je pris conscience que celui-ci devait à présent me haïr... hier soir, j'avais comme il l'avait souhaité pris la réelle mesure de son amour pour moi, aujourd'hui alors que Gabriel menacé de tout détruire, c'est la mesure de mes propres sentiments que je venais de réaliser... en quelques instants cette créature était devenu mon tout, il était devenu ce qui m'importai, ce qui devait être protégé, quitte à ce qu'il me haïsse, je ne laisserai pas Gabriel s'approcher de lui

Gabriel, soufflai-je désespéré, je t'en pris laisse moi en paix...

Pour toute réponse, je sentis mon corps se raidir, je tomber à quatre pattes sur le plancher, mes ailes se déployèrent balayant tout autour de moi...

Ne fais pas ça! Suppliai-je alors que mon âme se débattait

Il ne se préoccupa aucunement de mes supplications, il tentait de m'aspirer vers lui, de me faire revenir de force, il en avait le pouvoir, je le savais, je ne pourrais pas résister longtemps avec cette faible carapace, c'est alors que j'entendis un grand fracas venant de l'arrière de la maison, puis Edward, Rosalie et Emmet apparurent devant moi...

Edward se précipita vers moi affolé mais je le repoussai d'un geste, ce qui eu le don de m'affaiblir un peu plus...

Ne t'approche pas de moi, soufflai-je alors que mon corps agonisé

Bella! Supplia t-il en se relevant pour me rejoindre

Cette fois, je n'eus pas la force de le repousser, mais dès qu'il se mit devant moi, la torture parut s'interrompre, mon âme qui avait tenté de s'accrocher désespérément à cette enveloppe humaine, se glissa lentement à l'intérieur de celle-ci, reprenant lentement sa place, mes ailes noircies ne s'agitaient plus, elle se rétractèrent doucement et disparurent progressivement alors qu'Edward tenait mon visage entre ses mains, je pouvais lire incompréhension sur le siens, la peur...

Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe? S'énerva Rosalie en s'approchant de moi

Je ne répondis pas, essayant de tendre l'oreille pour entendre Gabriel, je fermai les yeux...

Tu ne me laisse pas le choix! Siffla celui-ci

Je libérai à contre cœur mon visage des mains de celui qu'il me fallait protéger, affichant l'expression la plus mauvaise que celui-ci me permettait d'afficher...

Je vous ai dit de disparaître de ma vue! Grondai-je en m'efforçant inutilement de ne pas poser les yeux sur Edward

Tu plaisante! S'écria celui-ci dont la fureur marquait les traits, tu vas nous dire de suite ce qui viens de se passer!

Je ne partirai pas non plus! Renchérit Rosalie sur le même ton

Je me relevai en repoussant la main qu'Edward m'avait tendu pour m'aider, je rouvris la porte en baissant la tête...

Dehors! Grondai-je

Non! Répondit Edward sur le même ton

Je tentai alors de le sortir de chez moi de la même façon qu'avec Rosalie, mais au lieu de cela, épuisé, je m'écroulai, je sentis les mains de mon trésor me rattraper...

Il va revenir, dis-je dans un souffle de mourante avant de sombrer

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvai dans un lit qui n'était pas le miens, je relevai la tête et vis Edward assis sur le bord me tournant le dos, les bras accoudés aux genoux, il se tenait la tête entre les mains...

Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Soufflai-je en me redressant

Il se retourna hésitant...

Puis-je m'approcher? Murmura t-il

Il faut que je partes, éludai-je, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?

Quelques heures seulement...

Quelques heures? Répétai-je surprise

Je fis pivoter mes jambes pour sortir du lit mais Edward se retrouvai instantanément penché au dessus de moi, les mains de chaque côtés de mon visage...

Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit? Fit-il en affichant une mine résolue, je ne te laisserai aller nulle part...

Je restai immobile une seconde, moment nécessaire pour me donner la force de résister à cette magnifique créature... il en profita pou coller sa joue contre la mienne en soufflant contre mon oreille...

Nulle part, répéta t-il d'une intonation se mariant étrangement avec la couleur de ses yeux, douce et mielleuse, il embrassa mon oreille avant de faire glisser sa bouche jusqu'à la mienne, je t'aime trop pour ça, rajouta t-il en effleurant mes lèvres

J'étais totalement paralysé, je savais qu'il me fallait partir, pour son bien, je devais m'éloigner, mais à cet instant ma volonté ne peser rien comparé à ce qui était devenu pour moi un besoin...

Il passa langoureusement sa langue sur mes lèvres, puis sur les siennes...

Je ne me lasserai pas de te répéter à quel point tu as bon goût, articula t-il en collant légèrement sa bouche à la mienne, un goût divin, il déplaça ses lèvres jusqu'à mon cou, je veux te goutter comme il se doit, rajouta celui-ci en atteignant ma poitrine

Il embrassa doucement mes seins à travers le tissu de ma chemise de nuit, je frémissais, c'est certainement cette délicieuse extase qui me permit de me reprendre et de trouver la force de souffler quelques mots...

Je t'en pris, arrête...

Il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille, je fus surprise de constater qu'il semblait avoir autant de mal à respirer que moi, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas besoin d'air...

Si ton corps me le dit lui même, je le ferais, susurra t-il en se saisissant de mon lobe

Je poussai un soupir de contentement, j'aurai voulu plus, tellement plus, l'extase que ses caresses me procurer ne pouvait que me faire fantasmer sur ce que je pourrais ressentir en le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, c'est mon corps qui répondit de lui même à ses avances, une main s'accrochant fermement à sa crinière, j'attrapai fermement son menton de l'autre, plongea mes iris dans les siens l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'engouffrer ma langue dans sa bouche avec une détermination que je ne me connaissais pas...

- Gabriel, pensai-je avant de relâcher ma prise

Je plaquai mes deux mains sur la poitrine d'Edward qui me scrutai d'un air féroce, ce qui ne m'aidait pas dans ma résolution tant il fut difficile de ne pas m'accrocher de nouveau à lui au moment ou mes yeux constatèrent à quel point son désir marquait ses traits, ne le rendant que plus désirable...

Je te veux, lâcha t-il en grognant

Je le repoussai derechef pour ne pas laisser mon corps tuer ma raison...

Laisse moi partir, soufflai-je avec difficulté

Tu n'as pas envi de partir, affirma t-il les yeux emplis de désir

Laisse moi partir, répétai-je plus durement

Il se redressa à contre cœur sans me lâcher des yeux, je m'installai sur le rebord du lit en tentant de reprendre mes esprits...

Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à partir, puisque visiblement tu ne le veux pas?

Ce que je veux ou non est sans importance, rétorquai-je en levant

Il attrapa mon poignée et m'attira sur ses genoux, encore une fois, je fus incapable de me dégager, du moins ma volonté en fut incapable...

Dis-moi ce qui se passe? Demanda t-il en collant son front contre mon cou

Nous ne devons plus nous voir, soufflai-je dans un élan de lucidité

Il décolla son visage et me mira quelques instants incrédules...

Pourquoi? Lâcha t-il suppliant

Je me détachai de son étreinte en soupirant bruyamment, je me plaçai ensuite à une distance qui me parut raisonnable pour pouvoir parler

Tu ne semble pas comprendre qui nous sommes, dis-je en serrant les poings, nous ressemblons aux humains, mais nous n'avons rien de comparable...

Que veux-tu dire? Souffla t-il en se levant

Reste où tu es! Ordonnai-je

Non! Se contenta t-il de répondre

Je forçai alors son corps à retomber sur le lit en baissant la tête, honteuse d'utiliser ma force contre lui...

Edward, repris-je calmement, nous n'avons rien à voir avec les humains ou même avec les vampires quelques soient vos pouvoirs ou votre force, tu n'as pas idée de la facilité avec laquelle je pourrais te tuer, même avec ce corps pathétique, si je peux faire ça, soit sur que Gabriel peut faire bien plus, tu n'as pas idée de la cruauté avec laquelle il pourrait arracher ton âme, tu n'imagine pas à quel point cela est horrible et douloureux...

Gabriel... comme l'arc ange Gabriel? S'étonna t-il les yeux ronds

J'eus un petit rire nerveux en repensant à ce que j'avais lu sur le sujet

Gabriel n'a rien à voir avec les fables pour enfant dont tu as entendu parler... la cruauté sur des êtres qu'il considèrent comme inférieur ne lui pose aucun problème de conscience... il est bien trop puissant et je ne le suis plus suffisamment pour m'opposer à lui, ce... corps, crachai-je avec dégout, il ne tiendra pas longtemps face à lui, il est déterminé à me ramener...

Pourquoi veut-il absolument que tu retourne là bas? Me demanda t-il indigné, puis ses traits semblèrent soudainement se figer. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il a essayé de te faire ce matin? Souffla t-il les traits torturés

Ne cherche pas à savoir, me contentai-je de répondre avant d'attraper mes vêtements qui trainé sur le fauteuil près du lit

Je veux savoir, insista t-il

Gabriel me veut depuis longtemps, avouai-je à demi mot

Non! Siffla t-il, dis moi ce qu'il t'a fait ce matin

Ce que je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse...

Je me tournai pour enfiler ma robe, puis je me surprise à avoir une pensée futile dans un moment ou la souffrance me martelé de toute part, constatant que j'avais bel et bien dormi dans un lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me pensant qu'il l'avait certainement acheté pour moi, tout comme le divan de la salle de musique, je me tournai alors vers lui en le scrutant amoureusement, il semblait figé, une souffrance déroutante semblait émaner de tout son être, ses yeux perdu dans je ne sais quel pensée, je m'approchai de lui en prenant soin de le garder emprisonné...

Pardon, soufflai-je en l'embrassant sur le front

Je me détachai légèrement pour le mirer un instant, mon baiser avait eut le don de le sortir de sa léthargie...

Comment pourrais-je prendre le risque qu'il s'approche de toi, murmurai-je en caressant ses traits parfaits

Je me tournai alors pour sortir de la chambre, la main sur la poignée, je l'entendis murmurer...

Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie...

Je m'immobilisai aussitôt, il connaissait le truc avec les supplications, je resserrai ma prise sur la poignée en m'efforçant de ne pas me retourner pour lui sauter au cou, je serrai les mâchoires alors que l'eau salé atteignait ma bouche, non, je ne serais pas faible, ma volonté ne perdra pas cette fois, pensai-je en sortant de la pièce, laissant du même coup celui qui avait rendu ce monde bien plus attrayant que le miens derrière moi.

En sortant de la chambre, je croisai Rosalie, qui bien sur m'interpella...

Tu vas où? Me demanda t-elle en se plantant devant moi

Je part, j'ai besoin de ta voiture...

Non, reste s'il te plait

Je ne vais pas me répéter dix fois Rosalie, prête moi ta voiture s'il te plait

Non

Bien, dis en contournant mon amie pour descendre

Rosalie me retint par le bras, je me tournai vers elle, ses traits étaient tirés, incompréhension se lisait sur son visage, dessinant une petite crevasse sur l'arrête de son nez...

Rosalie, dis-je calmement, merci, merci pour tous ce que tu as fais pour moi, mais je ne peux plus rester...

Que veux-tu dire au juste? S'énerva t-elle

Qu'elle veut retourner d'où elle vient, soupira Edward qui était parvenu à se libérer

Quoi? S'indigna Rosalie, définitivement?

Oui, soufflai-je

C'est ce que tu veux?

Ce que je veux, répétai-je dans un souffle, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit...

Reste, s'il te plait, supplia Edward en s'approchant lentement

S'il vous plait, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles...

C'est pas plutôt toi qui complique les choses? S'énerva Rosalie

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Rosalie, soufflai-je, il va revenir...

Qui ça?

Peut importe, soupirai-je en passant près d'elle

Edward me retint par le bras, je me tournai vers lui...

Edward, je crois avoir été clair

Je t'en supplie...

Aussitôt mes jambes flanchèrent sous le poids de sa supplication, le genre de supplication auquel je ne parvenais pas à résister une deuxième fois...

Edward, ne fais pas ça, si je reste, vous serez tous en danger...

Moi je suis prête à assumer, tu nous a sauvé, c'est à nous d'être là maintenant, fit Rosalie en me prenant la main...

Ne soit pas stupide Rosalie! Lançai-je en me libérant, il ne s'agit pas de quelques chiens... il s'agit de préserver vos vies et vos âmes, si Gabriel prends la mienne, je retournerai dans mon monde, mais s'il s'attaque à vous, vous serez totalement détruit!

Je pense que nous sommes près à prendre le risque, intervint Carlisle qui venait de nous rejoindre...

Vous êtes fou! Soufflai-je en baissant la tête

Tu nous a sauvé...

J'ai déjà dit que vous ne me deviez rien! Le coupai-je

Mon fils t'aime, voilà une meilleurs raison de devenir fou! S'exclama t-il

Je scrutai Edward, il semblait déterminé, sa famille aussi d'ailleurs...

Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne pourrais pas vous défendre contre lui, ce corps est trop faible, Gabriel est d'un rang supérieur au miens...je pouvais déjà difficilement lui faire face avant, à présent, c'est impossible...

Peut importe Isabella, reste ici avec nous, peut-être pourrai-je le résonner? Fit Carlisle en souriant

Carlisle, ça n'arrivera pas, Gabriel me veut depuis longtemps, il ne va pas abandonner aussi facilement, s'il en est arrivé à venir dans ce monde, ce n'est pas pour repartir gentille ment... sans moi

Il ne te prendra pas! Siffla Edward, jamais...

Tu tiens à ce point à mourir? Marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux pour retenir mes larmes

Si tu disparais, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer? Rétorqua t-il

Tu reprendra ta vie comme elle était avant que je n'arrive, répondis-je

Tu penses vraiment que c'est possible? Qu'après toi, il me suffira de t'oublier...

Rosalie et Carlisle redescendirent au salon, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi, je m'adossai alors au mur dans le couloir et le scruta un moment, il ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre, il était près de la porte de sa chambre hésitant à venir plus près... je me laissai tomber au sol sans le quitter des yeux

Tu vas regretter de t'être attaché à moi, soufflai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains

Il s'avança vers moi, se baissa pour être à ma hauteur et embrassa mon front...

Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, murmura t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras

Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis le début...

Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre et m'installa sur le lit, s'allongea près de moi en collant ma tête contre son torse...

Si je dois mourir, je préfère que ce soit en essayant de te retenir plutôt que ça ne soit qu'une conséquence de ta perte...

Edward, il ne suffira pas que tu meurs pour me rejoindre... Gabriel ne t'enverra pas vers moi

Je m'en doute, répondit-il en collant sa bouche contre mon front, mais ce monde ne m'intéressera plus si tu disparais

Tu vas mourir inutilement, soufflai-je à demi mot, je t'en pris...

Si je dois mourir, j'aurais juste un vœux à formuler avant et puisque tu as l'air si sur que c'est ce qui va se passer, j'aimerai avoir le loisir de te parler de mon souhait maintenant...

Je ne réalise pas les souhaits Edward, ça aussi ça fait parti des mythes et …

Celui-là tu es la seule à pouvoir le réalisé

Quoi? Demandai-je interloqué

Il se pencha sur moi, me repoussant contre le lit, passa sa langue sur mes lèvres avant de l'engouffrer de ma bouche, tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans ma chevelure, un baiser lent et passionné qui dura longtemps, puis il se redressa pour capter mes iris...

Dis moi que tu m'aimes, supplia t-il en soufflant sur mon cou

Tu le sais...

Je veux te l'entendre dire

Je t'aime

Je t'aime plus encore, murmura t-il en accrochant son regard au miens, je t'aime et je te veux...

Nos deux corps se mélangèrent longtemps, je ne pensai pas qu'il me serait possible de vivre une telle extase dans ce corps si fragile, pourtant ce fut le cas, Edward avait raison, je ne mourais pas, au contraire, toutes les cellules de mon corps étaient bel et bien vivantes, je les sentais toutes vibraient comme si elles se noyaient dans l'océan de ses caresses, Edward envahissait mon corps et plus rien d'autre n'existait autour de moi, si ce n'est lui. Il s'arrêta à contre cœur, sachant que je me fatiguerai bien plus vite que lui, il nicha ma tête sur son torse et je m'endormais alors qu'il ne semblait pas se lasser de me répéter qu'il m'aimait...

Lorsque je me réveillai, Edward n'avait pas bougé, malgré ce magnifique moment, je fus parfaitement incapable de me sortir Gabriel de la tête...

Il ne s'est rien passé? Demandai-je paniqué

Comment ça?

Rien, tu le saurais forcement...

Tu es sur qu'il va revenir?

Oui, soufflai-je

Il y a toujours une solution, m'assura t-il en embrassant mon front

J'aimerai pourvoir être aussi optimiste que toi Edward mais...

C'est à ce moment là que les hurlements de Rosalie nous parvinrent...

Emmet! S'écria t-elle

Qu'est-ce qui se passe murmura Edward en bondissant vers la fenêtre

Gabriel, soufflai-je, ne descends pas sans moi...

Je me pressai d'enfiler ma robe puis rejoignis Edward près de la fenêtre qui lui était déjà vêtu, je savais que c'était Gabriel, j'étais sur qu'il ne tarderait pas, Edward me tendit les bras pour me porter...

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, fit-je en déployant mes ailes

Mais... comment?

Je ne sais pas Edward, allons-y

Il sauta d'un bond habile pour atterrir sur la pointe des pieds et me vrilla du regard les bras près à me rattraper au cas où, je me laissai littéralement tomber, rien ne s'était passé comme on me l'avait appris jusqu'ici, j'avais bonne espoir qu'il en soit de même pour mon ancien moyen de transport, et ce fut le cas mais au dernier moment, jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de me concentrer pour voler, mais alors que je cru pendant une seconde m'écraser au sol avec un Edward paniqué qui avait ajusté sa position en fonction de ma trajectoire, espérer qu'elles fassent leur travail avait suffit à les articuler comme je le souhaitai, je me posai près d'Edward, je sentais la présence de mon ainé, sa puissance aussi... nous longions rapidement le flan ouest de la maison, pour nous retrouver nez à nez avec Gabriel faisant face à Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice qui gravitaient tous à un mètre du sol, totalement immobilisé par Gabriel...

Arrête ça tout de suite! Hurlai-je en m'interposant entre lui et ses victimes

Viens et je les laisseraient libre

Comment as-tu fait pour te rendre visible en gardant ton corps? Demandai-je ahuri

Je suis d'un rang supérieur Isabella, tu devrais t'en souvenir...

Celui-ci relâcha la prise sur mes amis et se tourna vers Edward...

Ce n'est quand même pas pour un être de ce monde que tu ne souhaite pas rentrer? Fit-il indigné, tu ne peux pas t'attacher à un être de ce monde, c'est impossible!

Et bien, il semble que ce soit arrivé, rétorquai-je, alors part et laisse nous en paix

Gabriel s'avança vers moi, mais Edward se déplaça furtivement pour ce mettre entre nous, il scrutait Gabriel d'un air féroce, il semblait près à lui sauter à la gorge...

Ne fais pas ça, suppliai-je

Mais celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de m'écouter, il vrillait toujours celui qui était venu m'emmener

Tu ne devrais pas présumer de tes forces vampire! S'exclama Gabriel en affichant un sourire pervers

Je n'ai pas peur de toi! Gronda Edward

Gabriel leva la main et je savais que s'en était fini, je tentais de m'interposer mais Edward me repoussa violemment en arrière, je m'écrasai au sol et entendis Gabriel s'énerver...

Comment ce fait-il que mes pouvoirs ne fonctionne pas sur toi? Hurla celui-ci à l'intention d'Edward, non c'est impossible!

Gabriel se recula décontenancé, je me relevai tout aussi ahuri que mon ainé...

Très bien, acquiesça Gabriel en souriant, je sais ce qui me reste à faire...

Contente toi de partir Gabriel! Hoquetai-je

Si tu crois qu'être ton demi suffira! S'écria t-il, il n'est pas de ton monde, je ne le permettrai pas! Il se tourna de nouveau vers Edward affichant un regard assassin, tu n'as pas idée des foudres qui vont s'abattre sur toi vampire, rends la moi, si tu veux vivre!

Je préfère encore mourir, grogna Edward

Tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi par toi même Isabella, tu sais ce qui va se passer...

Je soupirai en m'approchant d'Edward...

Laisse moi partir...

Pas question! S'écria t-il sans lâcher Gabriel des yeux

Edward, dis-je calmement, il va en amener d'autres émancipés avec lui...

Je refuse! Hurla celui-ci en se tournant vers moi, jamais!

Gabriel, je ne peux rien faire, tu le sais...

Te voilà donc prisonnière de ce monde à cause de ton demi! Lança t-il furibond

Je ne suis pas retenu contre ma volonté, soupirai-je, j'ai le même désire de pouvoir rester ici, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas lui désobéir, part, ça ne sert à rien...

Mon ainé ce retourna hors de lui, il pesta en jetant un œil à Edward, promettant qu'il reviendrait, et juste avant de disparaitre, il lâcha sa hargne en traitre sur Emmet qui s'écroula de tout son poids au sol...

Emmet! Hurla Rosalie en accourant auprès de son mari

Que ce passe t-il? Demanda Jasper, il ne bouge plus!

Emmet, réveille toi, sanglota Rosalie, tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, réveille toi mon amour...

Je regardai la scène à distance, Gabriel venait de faire ce que je voulais justement éviter, la détresse de Rosalie me brisait le cœur, je n'avais pas le choix... je ne l'avait plus... je m'approchai alors de Rosalie en me baissant pour la prendre dans mes bras...

Pousse toi Rosalie, murmurai-je

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher, s'accrochant désespérément à son bras, le secouant en suppliant qu'il ouvre les yeux... je fis signe à Edward et Jasper de venir m'aider...

Si tu veux qu'il revienne, il faut que tu me laisse faire...

Edward et Jasper entrainèrent non sans mal Rosalie à distance, je me baissai alors pour atteindre Emmet, tenter d'aider son âme à s'accrocher à son corps, je plaçai mes mains sur le haut de sa tête...

Tu ne risque rien? S'inquiéta Edward

Non, mentis-je en fermant les yeux

Alors que je retenais l'âme d'Emmet, je sentis la mienne commencer à m'échapper peu à peu, toute l'énergie usé pour venir en aide au mari de mon amie ne faisait qu'aider mon âme agitait à s'enfuir de ce corps trop faible, je lutai du mieux qu'il me fut possible... mais rien à faire, je savais Emmet sauf, je m'autorisai alors à m'écrouler, Edward me rattrapa juste avant que mon corps ne s'écrase au sol...

Un coup de fatigue?

Je suis désolé, soufflai-je difficilement, j'ai menti...

Comment ça? S'affola mon aimé

Mon... corps va mourir, réussi-je à dire avant de sombrer, pardon...


	12. Chapter 12

ENTRE LES DEUX MONDES

Je sentais mon âme soulagé d'avoir trouvé une porte de sortie, mais je m'accrochai, en vain car je savais que ce corps était sur le point de me rejeter, mais j'étais toujours là, avec Edward, je le voyais... tout comme je pouvais voir Gabriel, il attendait invisible aux yeux des Cullen, il avait eut exactement ce qu'il voulait, il savait comment je réagirais, il avait fait cela en désespoir de cause, non pas qu'il était incapable de ramener des troupes pour venir me chercher, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il risquait en agissant de la sorte, son rang n le sauverait pas toujours... alors qu'une partie de mon essence vaguait déjà au dessus de mon corps de chair, heureuse de l'espace dont elle jouissait à présent, ma volonté tentant de retenir desserrement l'autre partie, je sentis une pression à la base de ma clavicule, d'abord douce, puis plus puissante, plus avide. Je vis le visage de Gabriel se déformer sous l'effet de la surprise, je tentais de me tourner vers Edward qui tenait mon corps, mais j'en fus incapable tant la douleur secoua ma coquille d'humaine, ramenant mon âme dans son habitacle si violemment que je m'en retrouvai aveuglé, dans un premier temps, la sensation fut horriblement douloureuse, puis rapidement, la douleur céda la place à une une sorte de pression, chacun de mes muscles se renforçant, ce n'était plus douloureux, juste désagréable, comme si la chaire mué en quelque chose de très dur, comme du granit ou du diamant, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient et mon corps se tendit tellement que je crus me briser le dos, mon corps se désarticula telle une marionnette, il se souleva de lui même, puis mes ailes se déployèrent, je les sentaient s'agiter, mon habitacle toujours inconsciente, je me sentais flotter à quelques mètres du sol, mes ailes battaient depuis un moment, je percevais chaque étapes de la transformation, ce sont elles qui eurent le plus difficultés à s'adapter à cette mutation, lentement depuis la base jusqu'à leur extrémité, leur consistance parut se concentrer en poussière de diamant dont chaque grain s'unissaient les uns aux autres, puis elles se figèrent indestructible tout comme mon corps et fait qui me parut plus qu'incroyable, elles se rétractèrent pour disparaître, ce qui aurait dû être impossible... tout comme d'en disposer encore après que je les aient arrachées d'ailleurs, décidément, ce qu'on nous apprenait avant de prendre nos fonctions ne tenait vraiment pas la route. Soudain, mon corps s'écroula, rattrapé de justesse par deux bras que j'imaginai être ceux d'Edward sans en être sur puisque ceux là me paraissaient bien différents, ni froids, ni dures.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Edward avait la tête posait sur mon ventre, il me regardait affolé, puis il se détendit, il se releva doucement jusqu'à être à quelques centimètre de mon visage...

Bonjour, mon amour! Chantonna t-il en affichant un sourire rayonnant

Je ne fus pas capable de lui répondre de suite, mon attention fut accaparé par ma main droite, je me relevai violemment poussant Edward sans ménagement en scrutant ma peau...

Comment? Murmurai-je ahuri

Tu change de... consistance depuis que ton corps s'est écroulé, m'expliqua t-il en s'installant près de moi

Mais... comment puis-je disposer de mon corps d'origine? Nos corps ne sont pas censé être visible dans ce monde, c'est pour ça que nous devons arracher nos ailes pour y vivre...

Par moment, tu deviens aussi comme nous, souffla t-il à demi mot, ton corps semble changer de consistance très régulièrement... je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, rajouta t-il en m'observant en détail

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la couleur de ma peau changea passant d'une couleur argenté à un teint blafard, me muscles semblèrent se tendres et je senti une drôle de sensation désagréable me parcourir toute la trachée, Edward était près de moi, il me scrutait prudemment...

Tu m'as mordu? Demandai-je tout en connaissant la réponde

Pardon, fit-il en baissant la tête, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser partir, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre...

Je ne t'en veux pas, le rassurai-je, tu m'as sauvé...

Soudain, l'inquiétude s'empara de moi...

Emmet va bien?

Grâce à toi, il se porte comme un charme, il est en bas, m'annonça t-il en souriant de plus belle, est-ce que tu te sens bien?

Oui, c'est assez déroutant de revoir mon corps tel qu'il était dans mon monde et de le voir muer ainsi...

Tant que tu vas bien, le reste n'est qu'un détail! Lança t-il en m'étreignant, j'aimerai que tu m'explique ce que tu as fait?

Comment ça?

Avec Emmet...

J'ai forcé son âme à demeurer dans son corps, soufflai-je

Pourquoi m'as-tu menti? Demanda t-il tendu

Pour que tu ne m'en empêche pas, dis-je en caressant une des mèches tombant sur son front, par ce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir Rosalie dans cet état par ma faute...

J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir! Me réprimanda t-il sèchement, ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu ne pouvais mourir?

En effet, si je réserve à mon corps d'humaine un usage... humain, mais toute la puissance que j'ai utilisé pour aider Emmet à permis à mon esprit de trouver une brèche en quelque sorte...

Il me regarda un long moment, caressant l'ovale de mon visage du bout des doigts, et entrelaça ses doigts autour des miens, il ramena ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser sans me quitter des yeux...

Embrasse moi, supplia t-il

Sans un mot, j'approchai lentement mon visage du siens, je ne sentais plus les désagréments du corps d'humaine que j'avais précédemment occupé, j'embrassai d'abord son cou, puis effleura ma bouche le long de celui-ci jusqu'à atteindre la sienne, je l'embrassai goulument alors qu'il fit courir ses mains le long de mes hanches, il se détacha de moi, m'observa encore pendant un petit moment en restant silencieux...

Je t'aime plus aujourd'hui qu'hier, souffla t-il étonné, c'est normal? il nicha sa tête contre mon cou pour l'embrasser, je veux dire, poursuivit-il en se redressant pour capter mon regard, en général s'il nous en arrive de nous attacher, ce sentiments se fige en nous pour devenir éternel tout comme le reste... mais là... c'est étrange, comment un sentiment aussi absolue peut-il devenir plus puissant, comme s'il s'étendait à l'infini...

C'est... certainement normal, murmurai-je confuse

Il me dévisagea attendant une explication, ses prunelles semblèrent s'illuminer à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient...

Dis-moi! Fit-il en souriant, est-ce que ça à quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire de demi?

Edward, c'est sans réel importance, soufflai-je timidement

Mais pourquoi as-tu l'air si gêné? Demanda t-il en écarquillant les yeux alors que ma peau reprenait sa teinte argenté

C'est une longue histoire...

Nous avons tout notre temps, contra t-il amusé

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa de nouveau, effrayé de sa réaction lorsqu'il saurait à quel point nous étions lié à présent, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et bien plus qu'il aurait dû être possible...

Il se détacha doucement de moi en me scrutant avec attention

Que se passe t-il mon amour? Murmura t-il, pourquoi veux-tu éviter le sujet?

Ce n'est pas ça, je me redressai pour m'assoir, Edward, moi même je suis plutôt surprise...

Je ne comprends pas...

Il n'est pas... logique que tu sois mon demi, dis-je en secouant la tête, c'est si rare...

Pourrais-tu commencer par m'expliquer ce qu'est être un « demi »

Et bien, c'est un phénomène très rare, si rare, que je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais été témoin dans mon monde, il me prit la main m'encouragent à continuer, vois-tu Edward, repris-je gêné, il arrive qu'une âme se divise en deux, celles-ci, bien que suivant leur propre route sont destinées à se retrouver...

Comme... des âmes sœurs? Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux

C'est comme ça que vous dites?

Et bien, je pense que ça ressemble à la description que tu en fais... nous serions des âmes sœurs?

Je ne sais pas, tout porte à croire que oui, c'est la seule explication au fait que tu es résisté aux pouvoirs de Gabriel, cependant, il n'est pas normal que mon demi soit de ce monde... c'est même impossible, puisque cela voudrait dire que ton âme est aussi ancienne que la mienne... tu aurais dû me rejoindre il y a bien longtemps...

Il me scruta avec étonnement, puis cette expression mua en béatitude...

Il me semble au contraire que cela soit logique, il m'amena à lui et me fit assoir sur ses genoux, le fait que ma condition de vampire ne me permette pas de mourir est certainement la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu te rejoindre, en y pensant, je regrette même de ne pas être mort, rajouta t-il pour lui même...

Edward, tu ne devrais peut-être pas t'en réjouir, soufflai-je en baissant la tête

J'apprends que celle que j'aime plus que tout m'a toujours été destiné, que je la retrouve et je ne devrais pas m'en réjouir? S'offusqua t-il

C'est plus compliqué que ça Edward, à présent que nous nous sommes... retrouvé, je déglutis difficilement en pensant à mes paroles, cela veut également dire que nos destins sont à présent liés, poursuivis-je en fermant les yeux

Et qui a t-il de mal à ça?

N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de ces couples humains? Lorsque l'un meurt, l'autre le rejoint peut de temps après, en général les humains pensent que cela est dû à la tristesse de l'aimé qui survit, mais en fait, s'il s'agit d'âmes sœurs, si l'un meurt l'autre le rejoint rapidement... puis lorsqu'ils arrivent dans l'autre monde, si l'un se réincarne, l'autre le suit et ce même s'il a terminé son cycle...

Je trouve ça parfait, fit-il en embrassant ma joue

Je me renfrognai en repensant à Gabriel...

Lorsque j'étais... à la frontière, j'ai vus Gabriel, il était là, il sait ce que tu as fait, il va revenir, tu peux en être sur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu me transforme, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ça marche... s'il parvient à me ramener, tu devras me suivre dans mon monde...

Je te suivrais même en enfer, m'assura t-il en collant sa joue contre mon épaule

Sincèrement, répliquai-je, j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, dans mon monde, Gabriel sera à son avantage

Je n'ai pas peur de lui! Siffla mon aimé en resserrant son étreinte

Moi j'ai peur pour toi...

Que pourrait-il me faire? Me tuer à nouveau? Fit-il amusé

Edward, mon monde est différent de ce que tu imagine, la mort est loin d'être horrible en comparaison de ce qu'il pourrait te faire!

C'est à dire?

Gabriel à atteint le rang supérieur, puis il s'est émancipé, il n'obéit plus aux ordres... s'il t'envoie entre ce monde et le miens... ton âme sera perdu, emprisonné à la frontière, tu seras incapable de revenir... je ne suis même pas sur que je pourrai t'y rejoindre, Gabriel m'en empêcherait certainement...

Alors évitons simplement de mourir! S'exclama t-il en me poussant sur le lit pour s'allonger sur moi...

Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je cherche les autres... nous avons un peu de temps avant qu'il ne revienne...

Les autres?

Je ne suis pas la première à m'être émancipée de la sorte, il doit y avoir des êtres comme moi sur Terre et tout comme moi, ils doivent avoir conservé une bonne partie de leurs pouvoirs, si Gabriel rassemble une armée, alors il va falloir rassembler la nôtre...

Comment va t-on les retrouver?

Je dois les appeler, s'ils m'entendent, alors nous irons les rejoindre pour leur demander de l'aide...

Ils accepterons?

S'ils sont de mon rang, oui...

Comment ça?

Lorsque l'un d'entre nous accède au rang supérieur, non seulement il devient plus puissant, mais en plus, il n'est plus soumis aux mêmes règles, il est délivrer de tout... y compris de la compassion qui nous caractérise...

Bien, nous avons combien de temps devant nous?

Je dirais quelques mois, rassembler plusieurs émancipés pour les faire venir ici ne sera pas chose aisé, Gabriel le sait...

Alors nous avons le temps de profiter de son absence, il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser goulument puis décolla ses lèvres, à présent, reprit-il en riant doucement la tête contre mon cou, tu ne ressens plus la fatigue et je n'ai plus à me retenir...

Il se redressa soudainement l'air tendu, me détaillant avec minutie...

Tu n'as pas soif?

Soif? Répétai-je en constatant que l'idée de boire du sang me répugner, non Edward, je n'es pas soif...

Humm, c'est étrange, mais tu n'es pas un vampire comme les autres, mon ange... je m'inquièterai de cela dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi... si j'en fini un jour avec toi, souffla t-il avant de précipiter sur ma bouche...

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est Rosalie qui vint interrompre nos ébats en frappant frénétiquement à la porte...

Edward?

Pas maintenant, Rosalie, répondit celui-ci en me serrant dans ses bras

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte avec violence et se planta devant le lit, nous scrutant d'un air enragé

On s'inquiète pour elle depuis des heures en se demandant si elle va se réveiller! S'écria t-elle hystérique, elle se réveille et tu ne nous préviens même pas!

Désolé Rosalie, je...

Rien du tout! Le coupa t-elle, et toi Bella, tu ne te douter pas qu'on été inquiet?

Tu as raison, pardonne nous, murmurai-je gêné

Rosalie me tendit un peignoir et me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis avec Edward sur les talons, dans le couloir, mon amie se tourna soudainement vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras...

Merci, chuchota t-elle à mon oreille, merci d'avoir sauvé Emmet

C'est de ma faute ce qu'il lui est arrivé

Tu plaisante! Brailla t-elle en se détacha de moi, c'est nous qui avons insisté pour que tu reste, tu nous avais prévenu et tu as tout de même risqué ta vie pour le ramener...

Comment aurais-je pu le laisser...

Je t'aime Bella, je t'adore littéralement, m'avoua t-elle en m'étreignant de nouveau, toute la famille est en bas, nous avons à te parler...

Bien...

Nous descendions au salon, Emmet qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce se précipita sur moi pour me prendre à son tour dans ses bras...

Je ne me serais jamais remis si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, ma sœur, fit-il en me faisant tournoyer dans les airs

Il semble que la transformation ait prit très peu de temps, intervint Carlisle qui sortait de son bureau, quelques heures, c'est un record, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien...

Nous le sommes tous, rectifia Esmée, en m'embrassant sur la joue, tu nous as fais peur...

Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Esmée

Bien, repris celle-ci en m'entrainant sur l'un des divans, nous avons à te parler

C'est ce que Rosalie m'a dit, soufflai-je en m'installant, je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella, tu nous a prévenu, nous avons fait notre choix en connaissance de cause, plaida Carlisle

Tous le monde s'installa et porta son attention sur moi, je fus heureuse de constater que la gêne n'était plus de mise...

Bella, commença Carlisle, nous en avions déjà parlé entre nous il y a quelque temps, mais nous avions jugé que tu n'étais pas prête à entendre ce que nous avions à te dire, cependant, aujourd'hui les choses ont changées...

Je... je ne comprends pas...

Edward qui s'était installé près de moi me prit la main, il affichait un sourire radieux, comme s'il attentait cela depuis longtemps, je le scrutait interrogative, il me fit signe d'écouter Carlisle..

Voilà, poursuivit celui-ci, nous souhaitons que tu viennes t'installer chez nous, nous voulons que tu fasses partis de cette famille à part entière, d'une part par ce que tu es avec Edward à présent, mais également par ce que nous nous sommes tous beaucoup attaché à toi...

Heu... je ne sais pas, je regardai Carlisle dubitative et constata à regret que la gêne était une émotion qui ne disparaissait pas si facilement, Edward serra ma main, vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé, poursuivis-je à peine audible, je risquerai de n'être qu'une source de problème...

Tu plaisante! S'écria Rosalie

Tu reste! M'ordonna Edward

Pas question que tu partes, renchérit Alice

Bella, ma jolie, chantonna Esmée, tu ne voudrais pas faire de la peine à sept vampires? Elle se leva du divan sur lequel elle était assise pour se planter devant moi, tu nous a sauvé, tu nous a ouvert les yeux, et surtout, elle posa une main sur celle d'Edward qui me tenait toujours fermement, mon fils à enfin trouvé sa place en ce monde grâce à toi...

Et puis, j'ai fais livrer ton cadeau ici de toute façon, intervint Rosalie en posant sa main sur celle d'Esmée, c'est ici ta maison à présent, ta place est auprès de ceux qui t'aime, nous t'aimons, la question ne se pose plus, rajouta t-elle solennel

Mon cadeau? Répétai-je en tournant la tête vers elle

Oui, je t'en ai parlé! Me réprimanda t-elle, je t'avais dit que j'avais quelque chose pour toi, je devais le faire livrer chez toi... mais puisque qu'à présent chez toi, c'est ici, et bien il est arrivé ici hier...

Heu.. merci Rosalie...

Oui, intervint Carlisle, nous savons que tu as certainement des choses à nous dire sur ce qui s'est passé, mais si tu veux bien, nous voudrions attendre que tu es emménagé avant de se concentrer sur ce Gabriel...

J'ai déjà envoyé des déménageur chez toi, m'annonça Alice, tes affaires vont arriver dans l'après-midi, détail pratique, ajouta t-elle en scrutant son frère, nous savons déjà dans quelle chambre tu vas emménager...

Je vois, soufflai-je décontenancé par l'importance que ma présence semblait avoir prise, et bien, d'accord, mais je tiens à vous prévenir de suite, poursuivis-je en me tournant vers Edward, je vais devoir partir dans quelques jours...

Quoi! S'écria celui-ci

Edward, nous en avons parlé...

Celui-ci se détendit, soupira bruyamment avant d'embrasser ma main

Tu as dit que nous avions plusieurs mois...

Avant que Gabriel ne revienne, contrai-je énervé, il faut d'abord que j'aille le plus haut possible...

Le plus haut possible? Répéta t-il interloqué

Oui, sur l'une de vos montagnes... plus haut je serais et plus j'aurais de facilité à entrer en contact avec les miens...

Le mont Everest, murmura Carlisle pensif, il n'y a pas plus haut sur Terre ou en prenant l'avion peut-être, proposa t-il

Non, il faut que je garde le contact avec la terre, prendre l'avion ne m'aidera pas, où est le mont Everest? Demandai-je avec intérêt

A la frontière entre le Népal et la Chine, m'informa Edward, mais de toute façon il n'est pas question que tu y ailles seule...

Je sais, d'autant que je ne pourrai pas aller aussi loin sans toi, murmurai-je, il nous est à présent impossible de nous séparer sur une aussi longue distance...

Comment ça? Intervint Jasper

Il semble que nous soyons... des âmes sœurs, répondit Edward avec entrain

Ça existe? S'étonna son frère

Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire, rétorqua mon aimé, nous allons d'abord nous occuper de son emménagement, l'aider à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition, lui apprendre à se nourrir...

Oui, acquiesça Alice en s'agitant, réjouissons nous de l'arrivé de Bella dans la famille, nous avons quelques jours pour cela, ensuite nous nous inquièterons au sujet de ce... Gabriel, elle se leva soudainement, j'ai bien envie de faire une petite fête avec les amies, quelque chose de simple, nous rassura t-elle, juste les Denali, les amazones... pour fêter l'union de notre nouveau couple...

C'est une très bonne idée! Fit Edward en me serrant dans ses bras, j'ai très envie de te présenter à nos amis dans les formes...

Très bien, dis-je en riant nerveusement, de toute façon je vois que vous avez tout prévu!

En effet, continua Alice, tu pourras voir ton cadeau le soir de la fête...

Alice fixa son frère en souriant, celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, une conversation silencieuse que j'aurai bien voulu entendre...

Bien, alors c'est entendu, vivons le plus normalement possible pendant les prochains jours pour fêter ton arrivé Bella, acquiesça Carlisle en souriant, nous nous réunirons de nouveau dans quelques jours pour parler de Gabriel, il se leva après avoir embrassé sa femme, je dois aller à l'hôpital, je suis de garde, nous informa t-il en saluant tous le monde avant disparaitre..

Alice, fit Rosalie en se levant, puisque tu gère la fête, je vais emmener Bella faire les magasin cette après-midi pour acheter une robe digne de ce nom...

Je peux très bien faire les deux! Contra Alice

Ne sois pas égoïste Alice, rétorqua sa sœur, elle se tourna vers son mari, mon amour, tu voudras bien rester ici pour réceptionner les affaires de Bella?

Bien sur mon cœur, répondit l'intéressé

Attends Rosalie, intervint Edward, je pense que je devrais plutôt emmener Bella chasser aujourd'hui...

Tu n'as pas besoin de toute la journée pour ça, répondit-elle, ramène la moi en début d'après-midi

C'est vraiment étrange que tu n'es pas soif, fit Jasper en me scrutant

Jasper, dis-je en souriant, je ne suis pas un vampire comme les autres...

Je sais, mais c'est troublant...

Edward se leva en souriant à pleine dents, il m'invita à le suivre tout en faisant signe à Jasper d'en faire autant...

Par mesure de sécurité, répondit-il à la pensée de son frère, il vaut mieux être prudent

Tu m'emmène chasser maintenant? Demandai-je sans entrain

Oui mon amour, il faut te nourrir...

Mais je n'ai pas faim, plaidai-je

S'il te plait, insista t-il

Il n'emmena alors vers la foret avec Jasper qui semblait plutôt nerveux, je me doutai que le fait de ne pas ressentir la soif légendaire qui les caractérisé pouvait paraître étrange, mais je ne me voyais pas sauter sur un animal pour planter mes dents dans son cou et lui sucer le sang, malgré le dégout que je ressentais à cette idée, j'étais prête à essayer, ne serais-ce que pour rassurer mon amour ainsi que son frère...

Edward me conduisit à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la villa, prenant grand soin d'éviter la proximité avec les habitations des humains, il stoppa net en pleine foret et se tourna vers moi...

Bon, je te montre! Fit-il en souriant

Je lui rendis son sourire timidement, appréhendant le moment où je devrais l'imiter, Jasper restait en retrait surveillant les environs. Edward repéra une odeur, il scruta un point au milieu des arbres et bondit soudainement sur sa cible, j'observai sans bouger, il disparut un moment, j'en profitai pour m'assoir dans l'herbe, tentant d'analyser la situation, ce qui me rendait pareil que lui et ce qui était différent également, ma peau avait de nouveau changé de couleur depuis nos ébats, j'étais redevenu blafarde tout comme mon amour, je trouvai étonnant alors que mon corps aurait dû se figer tout comme celui des autres vampires, de pouvoir muer comme je le faisais, je passai d'ange à vampire assez facilement, il semblait toutefois que cela suivait mes émotions du moments. Mon corps paraissait redevenir tel qu'il avait toujours était lorsque j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, ma peau devenait argenté, très clair, limite translucide, elle scintillait sous l'effet de ses caresses, mais dès que les émotions fortes étaient passées, elle muait en une teinte blanchâtre, je ne saisissais pas comment mon corps d'ange avait pu se concrétiser dans ce monde, ce fait nous était interdit... ce qui me semblait également étrange et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs, c'était mon manque d'appétit, je n'avais pas faim, ni de sang, ne de nourriture humaine, tout comme dans mon monde, la faim semblait ne plus avoir de prise sur moi, j'aurais voulu savoir à quel point j'étais vampire et à quel point j'étais redevenu ange, peut-être que le venin avait tout simplement permit à mon corps originel de se créer une enveloppe solide ici bas? Peut-être que ce corps de vampire était une sorte... d'armure, protégeant celle que je suis vraiment?

Edward bondit devant moi me tirant de mes songes, il tenait un cadavre de puma dans la main gauche, l'odeur de cette dépouille me révulsa littéralement, mais je tentais de rester discrète et de faire ce qu'il me disait de faire, ne serais-ce que pour le rassurer...

Il y a d'autre pumas au nord, m'informa t-il, c'est à toi maintenant

Quoi? Tu veux que je tue une de ces bêtes? Demandai-je choqué

Bien sur mon amour, pour te nourrir c'est nécessaire, toutefois, si tu le souhaite, je peux m'en charger...

Laisse moi gouter à celle-ci d'abord, on verra pour en tuer un autre ensuite, dis-je en me retenant de partir en courant...

Il me mit la dépouille sous le nez, je reculai instinctivement, Edward parut surpris, il recula d'un pas, me scrutant avec étonnement. J'approchais mon visage de la bête en fermant les yeux, la vue de ce puma mort m'était insupportable, d'autant qu'il avait toujours les yeux ouverts. A quelques centimètres de la gorge en question, je me ravisai, incapable de faire une telle chose...

Edward, dis-je en reculant, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça...

Mon amour, tu sais que nous évitons de tuer les humains, même si tu trouve cela ridicule, c'est ce qui nous caractérise des autres clans, c'est ce qui fait également que nous sommes une famille et...

Edward, le coupai-je en souriant timidement, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, je ne serais pas plus capable d'ingérer du sang humain...

Comment ça? Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux, tu veux de la nourriture humaine?

Non, je crois que je suis redevenu comme avant, dans mon monde, les êtres tels que moi ne mange pas...

Rien?

Rien, confirmai-je amusé par son expression

Jasper qui n'avait rien raté à la conversation se pressa de nous rejoindre, il se plaça derrière son frère, l'air grave...

Tu dois te nourrir, dit-il sèchement

Jasper...

Il ne t'a pas vu avec ton autre apparence mon amour, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi surprit, intervint Edward

Oui, et bien, il semblerait que je jouisse de nouveau de mon corps originel, celui que j'avais dans mon monde, j'ai l'impression que mon corps de vampire est comme une sorte de carapace, expliquai-je en me redressant, je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de me nourrir...

Mais...

Jasper parut décontenancé quelques secondes, puis il se détendit

Il est vrai que tu es très différente de nous

Tu pense que... ton corps de vampire renferme ton corps originel? Demanda Edward étonné

Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, soufflai-je, mais comme je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un ange ayant arraché ses ailes pour ensuite se faire mordre par un vampire, je ne peux rien affirmer, je suis peut-être a première à qui ça arrive...

Bien, ça va me manquer de ne plus cuisiner pour toi et il semble que la chasse ne soit pas non plus une activité que nous pourrons partager! Lança mon aimé déçu à cette idée

Je suis désolé Edward... mais je pense que tu as raison...

Ne t'excuse pas mon amour, tu n'y es pour rien, bon rentrons à présent, Rosalie sera heureuse de constater que je te ramène tôt...

Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas compris, fit Jasper en me faisant face, Edward à dit que je ne t'avais pas vu avec ton autre apparence...

J'espère que tu ne la verra jamais ainsi! S'exclama Edward en me scrutant les traits marqués par le désir

Je suis la même, expliquai-je à Jasper, c'est juste ma peau qui devient légèrement argenté... rien d'extraordinaire...

Rien d'extraordinaire! Répéta Edward, c'est tout simplement magnifique, sa peau scintille, c'est un spectacle que j'aimerai être le seul à pouvoir admirer

Et qu'est-ce qui fait que tu change d'apparence? Continua Jasper

Edward me lança un regard amusé, il me prit dans ses bras, Jasper n'eut pas de difficultés à comprendre l'absence de réponse, puisqu'il s'esclaffa en ouvrant la marche pour rentrer...


	13. Chapter 13

FAMILLE

Après avoir fait les magasins avec Rosalie, en rentrant, je constatai que toute mes affaires avait atterrit entre la chambre d'Edward et le garage, je passai une heure à remettre de l'ordre dans le « rangement » d'Emmet, puis nous passions le reste de la journée à jouer aux échecs dans le salon, je n'avais plus aucune difficultés à bloquer le don d'Edward pour le plus grand plaisir de ses frères et sœurs, j'avais ensuite souhaité aller dans la salle de musique mais mon amour m'en empêcha en m'entrainant jusqu'à la chambre où nous avions passé toute la nuit... et toute la matinée...

C'est Alice qui vint frapper à la porte de ce qui était devenu « notre » chambre en fin de matinée...

Je peux entrer? Murmura Alice en grattant le bois de la porte

Non! Répondit sèchement Edward avant de m'embrasser

Mais vous êtes là depuis des heures! Rétorqua Alice, certains invités vont bientôt arriver et je dois parler à Bella...

Me parler?

Oui te parler, répéta t-elle en ouvrant la porte

Alice! S'écria Edward, ne rentre pas comme ça!

Ho c'est bon Ed, fit-elle en souriant, aller viens avec moi Bella

Maintenant?

Oui, maintenant!

Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu? Demandai-je en faisant la moue

Attendre quoi?

Je me tournai vers Edward pour l'embrasser, il fit furtivement signe à Alice de sortir, mais celle-ci se planta devant le lit les mains sur les hanches...

Vous plaisantez, j'espère?

Edward décolla sa bouche de la mienne pour demander à Alice de sortir, mais celle-ci refusa de nouveau en m'attrapant le bras m'arrachant de la bouche de mon aimé...

Alice, tu es... énervante, soupira Edward, laisse nous encore une heure!

Non, répondit-elle fermement, et si tu m'empêche de l'emmener avec moi, je lui parle de ton cadeau...

C'est bon! Céda t-il aussitôt en me relâchant

Quel cadeau? Je croyais que c'était Rosalie qui voulait me faire un cadeau

C'est toute la famille qui va t'offrir des cadeaux, m'informa Alice, aller maintenant suis moi

Elle m'entraina avec elle, je laissai donc Edward à regret pour atterrir dans la chambre de sa sœur, celle-ci m'installa sur le lit et se plaça devant moi..

Ce soir, ça va être une soirée incroyable, me promit-elle, je voudrais te montrer mon cadeau maintenant si tu veux bien

Très bien, merci Alice...

Attends de voir si ça te plait d'abord! Lança t-elle en sautillant jusqu'à son bureau

Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une boite rouge satiné qu'elle me tendit, je l'attrapai et ouvrit la boite en question qui renfermé un collier sertit de huit pierres rouge en forme de cœur, je libérai le bijoux de son écrin pour le mirer à la lumière du jour, celui-ci scintillait de milles feu sous la lumière du soleil...

Merci Alice, c'est... magnifique!

Tu aime?

Comment pourrai-je ne pas l'aimer?

Les pierres représentent chaque membre de la famille, m'informa t-elle en souriant, je voudrais que tu le porte ce soir, si tu veux bien...

Je vais même le porter maintenant, dis-je en mettant le bijoux autour de mon cou, je suis touché Alice... vraiment, merci

Je me levai pour la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrassai sur la joue, elle se détacha soudainement de moi, les yeux ronds...

Bella! Souffla t-elle ahuri, ta... peau, elle est argenté

Ho! Fis-je en constatant que je venais de muer, il semble qu'Edward ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir me faire muer...

C'est ta véritable apparence? Demanda t-elle émerveillé, tu es incroyablement belle!

Merci, me contentais-je de répondre

Bien, maintenant mets ça, fit-elle en me tendant une robe noir mi-longue et des escarpins de la même couleur

Heu... d'accord

J'enfilai rapidement la robe et les chaussures, puis suivit ma nouvelle sœur au salon, je remarquai en descendant les escaliers que ma peau était redevenu blafarde et fus amusé en pensant qu'Edward serait surement déçu d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à me rendre mon apparence originel. Lorsque nous arrivions au salon, il était là, assit sur le divan avec Emmet qui me salua, Edward regarda sa sœur, puis moi...

On dirait bien que je ne suis plus le seul, fit-il en souriant

Désolé...

C'est magnifique Alice! S'exclama t-il en scrutant le bijoux autour de mon cou

N'est-ce pas, acquiesçai-je en souriant à pleine dents, chaque pierres représentes l'un d'entre vous, j'adore...

Bella! S'écria Rosalie sur le pas de la porte, on va aller se préparer!

Déjà?

Oui, les invités vont arriver dans peu de temps

Bon, et bien je vais finir la déco toute seule, fit Alice déçu

Je vais t'aider Alice, proposa Edward en se levant pour m'embrasser

Non, non, fit Rosalie, tu ne la touche plus jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de la préparer

Elle m'entraina à son tour vers la salle de bain, m'installa sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, se planta devant moi en arborant un étrange sourire...

A nous deux, murmura t-elle

J'étais assise sur cette chaise depuis plus d'une heure, je scrutai le plafond m'amusant à chercher les défauts pour faire passer le temps, Rosalie avait ramené mes cheveux en arrière en les attachant avec une barrette, ce qui avait pris beaucoup de temps, puisqu'elle avait essayé une dizaine de coiffures avant de se décider pour celle-ci, quelques mèches avaient été laissées libres de chaque côté de mon visage, lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini avec mes cheveux, elle s'affaira à la teinte de mes ongles, encore une fois, elle fit plusieurs essaies avant d'arrêter son choix sur un vernis rose pâle et enfin elle m'autorisa à me lever de ma chaise... pour m'habiller.

L'exercice terminé, elle me demanda de patienter dans la chambre pendant qu'elle allait chercher sa propre robe qui pour je ne sais qu'elle raison était dans la chambre d'Alice...

J'ai quelque chose pour toi! Fit-elle en revenant dans la chambre

Quoi dont?

Elle me tendit un écrin de la même couleur que celui dans lequel était renfermé le magnifique collier que m'avait offert Alice, lorsque je l'ouvris, j'y découvrais un bracelet presque identique au collier, huit pierres rouge en forme de cœur étaient incrustés dans la chaine.

Merci Rosalie

Mais je t'en prit, en fait Alice et moi avons été ensemble chez le bijoutier, elle a remarqué la chaine et moi le bracelet, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé pour sr montrer ce que nous avions trouvé, nous avons été surprise de constater que nous avions eu la même idée, il n'y avait que trois cœur sur les bijoux, nous en avons fait rajouter cinq et puis elle a fait modifier la chaine en ajoutant le cœur du milieu qui pend au lieu d'être incrusté... enfin, bref, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise

C'est vraiment magnifique...

Elle s'installa en face de moi et me prit les mains...

Nous savons que ce ne dois pas être facile d'être dans un monde que tu ne connais pas, seule... surtout au début, ces deux cadeaux sont une sorte de symbole, à chaque fois que tu posera les yeux dessus, je veux que tu te rappelle que tu n'es plus seule à présent, nous sommes là maintenant...

Je ne me sens plus seule, murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été capable de m'attacher à ce point à vous, je vous suis si reconnaissante de m'avoir offert votre affection, si reconnaissante, car grâce à vous, je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer des humains...

Nous ne sommes plus vraiment humain, rigola t-elle

Vos corps ne le sont plus, mais vos âmes, elles, n'ont pas changé, ce sont vos âmes qui vous permettent d'aimer...

J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée d'avoir une âme

C'est pourtant le cas Rosalie, n'en doute jamais, tu n'iras pas en enfer, tu ne sera pas damné et torturé pour l'éternité

C'est plutôt rassurant!

Elle se leva et me tendit la main m'invitant « enfin » sortir de la pièce. En descendant les escaliers, je remarquai les décorations d'Alice, les couleurs qu'elle avait choisi été le blanc et le rouge, les fleurs, les nappes, les guirlandes de lumière, comme d'habitude, elle avait vu grand, dès que je fus dans le salon, je remarquai que plusieurs invités étaient déjà arrivés et dès qu'Edward m'aperçut, il se précipita sur moi, j'étais subjugué! Il était si beau dans son complet noir...

Tu es à tomber, comme toujours, murmura t-il avant de m'embrasser

Et bien, tu ne nous présente pas cette magnifique créature Edward? Fit un homme en s'approchant, tu n'aurais tout de même pas l'intention de la garder pour toi?

Je ne dirais pas non, avoua Edward en me prenant la main, je te présente mon amour...Bella, Bella voici Antoine...

Enchanté Bella, dit-il en souriant

Bonsoir...

Bien à présent, si tu veux bien nous excuser, je voudrais parler à Bella un moment

Si tu promet de me la ramener plus tard, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, répondit Antoine

Edward m'entraina dans le jardin, la nuit été déjà tombé, seule la lune caressait légèrement nos visages...

J'ai à te parler, murmura Edward l'air grave

Tout va bien? Demandai-je inquiète, tu as l'air si sérieux tout d'un coup, est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose?

Il embrassa mes doigts, puis mes mains, puis mon cou pour finir par mes lèvres, il fut étrangement beaucoup plus avide que d'habitude, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'échappe, il décolla doucement sa bouche de la mienne tout en ne lâchant pas mes iris...

Je t'aime, commença t-il par me dire

Il me scruta longuement, il semblait... nerveux, ce qui était plutôt rare chez Edward, puis il replongea avidement sur mes lèvres, relâcha de nouveau mes lèvres pour coller son front au miens tout en tenant fermement mon visage entre ses mains...

Je... je t'aime tellement...

Que se passe t-il Edward? Soufflai-je à demi mot. Tu me fais peur...

Il se redressa pour me mirer derechef, comme s'il chercher le courage de m'avouer quelque chose dont il avait honte ou une mauvaise nouvelle, je remerciai le ciel de ne plus être affublé de cette enveloppe humaine tant la peur dominer tout mon être. Il ouvrit la bouche pour susurrer avec difficulté...

Est-ce que...

Il hésita encore, je pris son visage entre mes mains en le regardant avec intérêt, s'il avait été humain, j'aurais certainement pensée qu'il était malade...

Edward, l'attente est insoutenable... dis moi se qui se passe! Ordonnai-je durement

Il m'est arrivé quelque chose tout à l'heure, lorsque tu étais avec Rosalie, souffla t-il avec difficulté

Quoi dont?

J'ai reçu une sorte de message...

Quel message? Dis-je énervé par l'attente qu'il me faisait subir

En fait c'était sous forme de pensée... une voix m'a dit que... qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu devras rentrer dans ton monde et que si je ne te laissai pas partir rapidement, tu serais durement puni de retour chez toi...

Un mélange de fureur et de désespoir se dessina sur ses traits, il me prit dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête contre mon cou...

Edward, soupirai-je en me détachant de lui, je suis sur que Gabriel à voulut te faire peur, je suis surprise que tu te mettes dans un tel état pour si peu...

Pour si peu! Gronda t-il en relâchant sa colère, tu n'as pas idée des menaces qu'il a proféré, j'ai tellement peur pour toi et si je ne parvenais pas à te protéger?

Pour information, mon âme ne peut pas être emprisonné à la frontière Edward, ne t'inquiète pas de ça...

Comment sais-tu que...

Je connais Gabriel, soupirai-je en souriant, il est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de stagner à la frontière, mais ça ne me concerne pas, même s'il m'envoyait là bas, mon âme retrouvera son chemin à tous les coups...

Ho Bella! S'exclama t-il soulagé, j'ai bien faillis partir à l'autre bout de la Terre...

Cela n'aurait servi à rien, dis-je en riant, nous ne pouvons plus nous séparer Edward sur une aussi longue distance, je te l'ai dit..

Que se passerait-il si c'était le cas?

Et bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu moi même, mais on raconte qu'une force invisible prends le contrôle des deux corps des demis pour les ramener l'un vers l'autre

Il recula d'un pas une expression indéfinissable sur le visage...

J'ai hâte de t'offrir mon cadeau, m'avoua t-il en souriant

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandai-je impatiente

Non, non, non, si je te l'offre maintenant, le reste de la famille va me le faire payer pour le reste de mon éternité

Il me prit par la main et me ramena vers la maison, son sourire semblait s'être gravé sur la perfection de ses traits.

C'est pas trop tôt! Nous réprimanda Alice qui était planté sur le pas de la porte, tous le monde est arrivé...

Désolé Alice, nous avions à parler

Tu aurais pu attendre un peu! Rétorqua t-elle

C'était très important Alice, le défendis-je

Bien, dit-elle en me prenant par le bras, allons te présenter

Alice me traina vers chacun des invités, prenant grand soin de me présenter comme la compagne d'Edward avant tout. Une fois le tour complet effectué, Antoine revint discuter avec moi, ce qui eu pour effet d'irriter Edward qui ne me lâchait pas la main. Puis Rosalie vint se planter devant moi...

C'est l'heure du cadeau de toute la famille, fit-elle un large sourire au lèvre

Je te suis, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire

Celle-ci m'emmena jusqu'à la salle de musique, nous étions suivit par une vingtaine de vampire tout aussi curieux que moi

Voilà, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte, ça c'est un cadeau de la part de toute la famille, mais je tiens à souligner que c'est moi qui en a eu l'idée

J'entrai dans la pièce pour y découvrir qu'un second piano faisait face au premier, à la seule différence que celui-ci était blanc...

C'est pas vrai! M'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers mon présent, c'est le mien?

Oui, répondit Alice qui paraissait ravit de ma réaction

Je t'expliquerai pourquoi nous l'avons m'y ici tout à l'heure, intervint Rosalie

Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en pianotant sur les touches sans lever les yeux vers elle, où aurais-tu pu le mettre si ce n'est ici?

Tout à l'heure, répéta t-elle

Bien, maintenant c'est à nous, annonça Esmée qui s'approcha de moi en tenant Carlisle par la main

Je me détournai légèrement du piano sans pour autant m'en éloigner, celle-ci stoppa en pleine marche pour me mirer...

Tu es vraiment magnifique Bella, souffla t-elle en me scrutant, ton apparence est... magique

Je remarquai une fois de plus que ma peau était devenu argenté, je baissai les yeux, quelque peu gêné d'attirer à ce point l'attention, Esmée et Carlisle firent les quelques pas qui nous séparait et Esmée me tendit à son tour un écrin, mais celui-ci était noir

Voilà pour toi, ma fille, murmura t-elle avant de m'embrasser

J'ouvris la petite boite pour y trouver un bracelet identique à celui des femmes de la famille

C'est le symbole de la famille, m'expliqua Carlisle en souriant, à présent c'est officielle, tu es notre fille...

Je fus si ému que je ne parvins pas à mettre le bracelet, c'est Edward qui vint à mon secours, il me souriait fierment, il semblait si heureux...

Merci, soufflai-je difficilement

Je n'ai jamais vu ta peau scintiller de la sorte, fit-il en me scrutant avec admiration, comment fais-tu pour parvenir à être plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà?

Merci, répondis-je en souriant, merci à tous, vous m'avez vraiment gâté

Mais ce n'est pas fini! S'exclama Emmet, et nous alors?

Quoi?

Emmet s'avança et me tendit un trousseau de clés, je l'attrapai sans comprendre ou il voulait en venir

Tu m'offre des clés?

Va voir dans le garage, S'esclaffa t-il en me tirant par la main

Effectivement, dans le garage m'attendait une Bugatti Veyron noir à tomber par terre...

Emmet! M'exclamai-je, elle est incroyable!

On à tous une voiture de luxe dans la famille, il est logique que tu prenne part à cette tradition

On va aller faire un tour? Suppliai-je

Pas tout de suite, petite sœur, il reste encore le cadeau de Jasper et celui d'Edward

Edward avait éclaté de rire en me regardant me précipiter vers la voiture en question, son sourire s'élargit lorsque Emmet avait parlé de son cadeau, mon amour me prit alors par la main...

C'est si facile de te faire plaisir, fit-il en mettant une main sous mon menton, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie!

Bon, je peux maintenant? Demanda Jasper qui était resté en retrait

Je ne suis pas sur de mériter d'être aussi gâté, murmurai-je pour moi même

Jasper s'avança pour me tendre lui aussi un écrin, il me souriait timidement..

Alice m'a aidé, s'excusa t-il, elle pense que je n'ai aucun goût en matière de bijoux, je pense qu'elle à raison d'ailleurs

Merci Jasper, dis-je en ouvrant la boite

Celle-ci renfermé une paire de boucle d'oreille s'accordant parfaitement avec la chaine que m'avait offert Alice et au bracelet de Rosalie, une petite chaise couleur argent au bout duquel pendait un petit cœur rouge...

C'est du platine comme pour le reste, m'expliqua Jasper

Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'est du platine, mais je trouve ça magnifique, comment pourrai-je un jour vous rendre ne serais-ce que la moitié du plaisir que vous me faites ce soir...

Ta présence suffit à cela, répondit Rosalie, nous sommes tous très heureux que nos cadeaux aient eut l'effet souhaité, je n'espérai pas te rendre si heureuse d'ailleurs...

C'est pourtant le cas, si j'avais su le jour ou je t'es rencontré que je finirai par vivre dans ta famille, dis-je pensive

Oui et si j'avais su que j'aurais été sauvé par un ange, rétorqua t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, je suis là aujourd'hui grâce à toi, nous sommes tous là grâce à toi, rectifia t-elle en m'embrassant sur le front

Edward enlaça ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que j'étais toujours dans les bras de Rosalie...

C'est à mon tour maintenant, susurra t-il à mon oreille

Je me détachai de Rosalie pour suivre Edward qui m'emmena à l'extérieur de la maison, nous étions suivi par tous les vampires, les invités semblaient tous aussi impatient de découvrir ce qui avait demandé tant de mystère, Edward me conduisit derrière la maison, puis nous marchions quelques minutes pour tomber sur une petite maison de deux étages construite en plein milieu des bois, surprise, je me tournai vers Edward...

Pourquoi? Demandai-je sans comprendre

Il m'enlaça derechef en collant ses lèvres à mon oreille...

Nous vivrons toujours avec ma famille, mais nous passerons nos moments... d'intimités ici, m'expliqua t-il en riant doucement

Ha oui! M'exclamai-je emballé, tu pourras faire du bruit...

Et toi, tu pourras continuer à en faire, me taquina t-il avant de m'embrasser

Il se détacha de moi, me prit la main et m'emmena à l'intérieur de notre nid, je devinai aisément qu'Alice avait dû mettre sa touche à la décoration, baroque, rouge, noir et blanc, les gouts exactes de ma nouvelle sœur envahissait les meubles, les murs et les bibelots, ce qui soit dit en passant, me convenait parfaitement.

Esmée s'est occupé de la chambre, m'informa Edward en m'y trainant par le bras

Effectivement la chambre était bien la seule pièce n'ayant rien à voir avec le reste! On ne pouvait faire plus romantique, une chute d'eau habillait le mur du fond tendit que le lit était auréolé d'un voile blanc transparent. Edward s'empara de ma taille pour me pousser sur la couche se retrouvant sur moi par la même occasion...

Je t'aime, souffla t-il entre deux baisers

Je t'aime

Pas autant que moi...

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une telle chose? Rétorquai-je vexé. Nous ne sommes pas demis pour rien!

Alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas plus souvent?

Hum... par ce que j'ai pris conscience qu'être un vampire ne m'avait pas débarrassé de toute ma gêne... tu le saurais si je pouvais toujours rougir, avouai-je en souriant timidement

Gêné? Répéta t-il surprit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une partie de moi se réjouit d'avoir cet effet là sur toi, mais l'autre partie voudrait que tu me dise que tu m'aime chaque jour

Et bien, je te promet de te le dire chaque jour

Je n'oublierai pas de te le rappeler, promit-il à son tour en se levant

Il me tendit la main, je l'attrapai pour le suivre, mais à ma grande surprise il ne semblait vouloir aller nulle part, il s'agenouilla devant moi sans me lâcher la main, il me fixa avec insistance...

Isabella, je t'aime à la folie, mon amour pour toi est la seule chose qui ne se soit pas figé, il est en constant mouvement, car chaque jour, je sens à quel point mes sentiments prennent de l'ampleur, il ne manque qu'une chose pour me combler...

Je l'observai, immobile, surprise, il embrassa ma main, puis caressa sa joue sur le dos de celle-ci avant de relever la tête, le regard suppliant... il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste de sa main libre, en sortit un écrin noir qu'il ouvrit devant moi, laissant découvrir une bague d'une rare beauté, elle était en or, de forme rectangulaire dans lequel était incrusté une dizaine de diamants...

Appartiens moi éternellement, souffla t-il en me scrutant intensément

Je t'appartiens, rétorquai-je instantanément

Je veux que ce soit officielle, je veux que tu m'épouse

Tu parles cette coutume humaine? Demandai-je surprise

Oui, la robe blanche, le prêtre, la bague...

La bague je l'est déjà!

Non, ça c'est la bague de fiançailles, l'autre ce sera la jour du mariage, m'expliqua t-il en souriant, alors, ta réponse?

Je me mis à mon tour à genoux pour être à sa hauteur, pris son visage en coupe, l'embrassa furtivement puis recula pour le mirer...

Tout ce que tu veux, si cela fait ton bonheur...

Je veux aussi que ça te rende heureuse, m'assura t-il euphorique

Je lui caressa le contour de ses lèvres du bout du doigt en souriant...

A chaque fois que je vois cette expression se dessiner sur ton visage, je suis comblé de bonheur, murmurai-je en lui caressant la joue, te voir heureux me rends heureuse, alors oui, je t'épouserai

Je t'aime, répéta t-il en me mettant la bague au doigt

Il s'empara de ma main pour observé la bague qui l'habillait, puis se releva pour m'embrasser de nouveau...

On ferait peut-être mieux de retourner voir tous le monde, suggérai-je à contre cœur

Ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua t-il en embrassant mon cou, Alice à dû les mettre au courant, il me repoussa sur le lit, nous avons le temps de fêter la bonne nouvelle entre nous avant de retourner les voir, reprit-il les traits marqués par le désir...


	14. Chapter 14

L'APPEL

Edward m'avait retenu dans notre nouvelle maison pendant plusieurs heures, c'est Rosalie qui vint nous rappeler qu'ils nous attendaient tous! Nos invités nous avaient quitté au petit matin et aussitôt Edward m'entraina de nouveau dans notre nouvelle chambre où nous restions pratiquement deux jours sans être dérangé. Comme convenu avec ma nouvelle famille, nous passions le reste de la semaine à vivre tel une véritable famille... de vampires, ma famille...

Quelques jours après la soirée, je décidai qu'il était temps de réunir toute la famille afin de parler sérieusement de Gabriel, nous attendions tous dans le salon le retour de Carlisle, j'étais assise près d'Edward qui me tenait la main, je dois bien avouer que j'étais plus que nerveuse, je ne voulais pas impliquer les Cullen, Edward l'était déjà et cela m'ennuyai suffisamment...

Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Edward en resserrant sa prise

Oui, j'ai... peur, nous avons évité de penser à Gabriel pendant quelques jours mais à présent, je dois y faire face...

Nous devons y faire face, rectifia mon amour, tu n'es pas seule

Je sais, c'est pour ta famille que je m'inquiète, c'est ta place auprès de moi qui te rends hermétique aux pouvoirs de Gabriel mais rien ne peux protéger ta famille, tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé avec Emmet, je me tournai vers l'intéressé qui tenait fermement Rosalie, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, poursuivis-je en baissant la tête

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, intervint Emmet

Le problème n'est pas là Emmet, rétorquai-je en scrutant Rosalie, le problème c'est que si ce qui t'es arrivé se reproduit, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir refaire ce dont j'étais capable avant ma transformation

Bonsoir! Lança Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce, je pause ma sacoche dans mon bureau et j'arrive, fit-il avant d'embrasser Esmée

Je dégluti bruyamment en pensant à ce que je devais dire à ma nouvelle famille, il est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune loi concernant une quelconque interdiction de révéler notre existence aux êtres de ce monde, sans doute par ce que cela semblait évidant, du moins se problème ne se poser pas pour ceux qui comme moi était chargé d'emmener leurs âmes...

Bien, je suis près à écouter, annonça Carlisle en s'installant près de sa femme

Vous savez à présent tous qui je suis...

Nous n'avons eu droit qu'à des brides jusqu'à présent, intervint Carlisle, il serait bon que tu reprenne tout par le début

Soit, comme vous voulez, acquiesçai-je en souriant, il y a bien longtemps, commençais-je, j'ai été humaine, tout comme vous l'avez été, j'ai terminé mes cycles de réincarnations et j'ai été choisi pour devenir guide

Est-ce que cela est obligatoire ou est-ce qu'on vous laisse le choix? Demanda Jasper

Nous avons le choix Jasper, nous sommes très peu à être choisi, nous sommes convoqué par les êtres supérieurs qui nous propose de les rejoindre, pour ma part, j'ai accepté, s'en suit une longue période de formation, c'est à ce moment là que les pouvoirs nous sont confiés et que nous apprenons à les contrôler, mais cela prends beaucoup de temps...

Pourquoi ça? M'interrogea à son tour Rosalie

Lorsque nous arrivons dans l'autre monde, nous sommes toujours sous « l'influence » de notre vie humaine, il est très difficile de passer d'humain à être supérieur, d'une part à cause des pouvoirs qui sont difficiles à contrôler, et d'autre part à cause de la formation en elle même, la prise de conscience de certaines réalités est... éprouvante

Comment ce fait-il que certains n'obéissent plus comme Gabriel? Intervint Edward

En règle général, nos maîtres tentent de choisir des âmes pures pour devenir guide, cependant l'âme évolue constamment, elle peut le faire de façon positive tout comme de façon négative, c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Gabriel, tout comme pour certains humains, les pouvoirs lui sont montés à la tête, il a commencer à trouver ridicule notre mission ici bas, protéger des êtres aussi inférieurs est devenu une perte de temps pour lui, il en est arrivé à renier sa vie d'humain, j'ai également décidé de ne plus obéir, mais pour des raisons différentes

Mais, il est quoi pour toi au juste? S'enquit Rosalie

Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille et resserra sa prise, cette question eut le don de le tendre plus que de mesure, j'entremêlai mes doigts avec les siens pour essayer de le calmer avant de répondre...

Gabriel à toujours voulu s'unir avec moi, murmurai-je gêné, il voulait que je le rejoigne depuis déjà pas mal de temps, j'avais toujours refuser, mais il n'a jamais abandonné, il a été très... frustrer d'apprendre que j'avais décidé de m'émanciper pour rester ici bas alors que j'avais toujours refusé de le faire pour lui, il a prit cela comme une trahison

Comment pouvons-nous t'aider? Demanda Esmée

Vous ne pouvez pas, répondis-je d'un trait, je suis désolé, mais si vous vous battez contre des émancipés, vous mourrez à coup sur et je n'y pourrai rien, seul Edward est protégé...

Protégé? Comment ça? Poursuivit Rosalie en s'agitant nerveusement

Il est protégé par mon amour, c'est mon demi, la force et les pouvoirs des demis s'adaptent pour protéger l'autre et cela est possible uniquement par ce que j'ai atteints l'autre monde, l'âme d'Edward s'est adapté à moi, s'il n'avait pas été vampire, il m'aurait rejoint depuis longtemps, mais le fait qu'il soit incapable de mourir ne nous a pas permit de nous retrouver plus tôt... je n'avais pas décidé de vivre ici, nous aurions pu attendre encore longtemps avant de nous découvrir l'un l'autre...

Que va t-il se passer dans ce cas? Continua Esmée, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour t'aider? Alors quoi? Nous devons rester là et attendre?

Oui, je vais partir pour appeler les autres en espérant qu'ils m'entendent, j'irais ensuite à leur rencontre en espérant qu'ils accepterons de nous aider

Et si tu ne trouve personne?

Alors Edward et moi, nous mourrons...

Il doit bien avoir quelque chose que nous pourrions faire? Insista Alice sur un ton morne

Rester en vie, rétorquai-je nonchalante, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, je ne peux malheureusement plus garder Edward à l'écart, mais vous, vous devez éviter de vous en mêler, votre sacrifice serait inutile, je me tournai vers Edward en souriant timidement, si tu es d'accord, nous partirons demain

Je te suivrais où tu veux, m'assura t-il en effleurant ma joue

Il n'est pas question que nous restions à attendre tranquillement pendant que vous risquez vos vies! S'énerva Rosalie

Je suis d'accords avec toi mon amour, renchérit Emmet

Si nous parvenons à triomphé de Gabriel, j'aimerai beaucoup vous retrouvez et reprendre la vie à laquelle vous m'avez fait goutter pendant ces quelques jours, mais si vous mourrez, que retrouverons nous Edward et moi? Argumentai-je calmement, je veux que nous reprenions cette vie tous ensemble lorsque nous en auront fini avec lui

Je me levai pour sortir de la pièce, Edward en fit autant en m'emboitant le pas, mais je me tournai vers lui...

J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment Edward, je dois aller méditer, je ne l'est pas fait depuis mon arrivé sur Terre et je ne suis même pas sur d'y parvenir...

Pourquoi faire?

Si je ne parviens pas à entrer en transe, je ne pourrai pas non plus à entrer en contact avec les autres demain lorsque j'essayerai de les appeler, je ne vais pas loin, rassure toi, le rassurais-je en lui caressant la joue, je vais juste sur le toit, je te conseil d'en profiter pour aller chasser...

Bien, soupira t-il en embrassant mon front, je reviendrai le plus vite possible

Il se dirigea vers la foret accompagné d'Emmet et Jasper, puis je laissai à mon tour les Cullen dans le salon, je me plaçai devant le mur de la maison et sautai d'un geste habile sur le toit de celle-ci.

Dès que je fus en position, je m'agenouillai en direction du soleil, qui était et serait toujours notre point de ralliement, celui-là même nous permettant d'entrer en contact entre nous, mais je doutai de plus en plus, ma nouvelle condition de vampire me permettrait-elle d'entrer en méditation? Cela nécessité une évolution du corps et de l'esprit, même si mon esprit était toujours le même, mon corps quand à lui, s'était figé dans le temps.

Je joignais mes mains tel une prière essayant de visualisé l'univers, cherchant l'étoile sous laquelle j'étais née et qui me permettrait de trouver le chemin jusqu'aux miens, cela me demanda un effort sans pareil, mon corps n'était pas fatigué, mais mon esprit, lui, était totalement épuisé au bout de quelques minutes, je ne relâchai cependant pas mes efforts pendant un long moment, ce qui fini par payer, puisqu'enfin mes ailes parvinrent à se déployer, l'effort fut tel, que je tombai à quatre pattes, essoufflé comme si mon corps était toujours soumit à ma condition humaine.

Ce fut la premier fois que mes ailes furent un son aussi étrange en se déployant, c'est comme si on frottait des morceaux de granit les uns contre les autres, je pivotai alors la tête pour les voir, elles étaient bien là, blanche comme la neige, mais elles semblaient avoir perdu leur souplesses, chaque plumes ressemblant à des lames acérés se frottant les unes aux autres, grinçant sous l'effort.

Après un long moment, je parvins enfin à apercevoir l'étoile qui m'avait vu naitre, elle brillait de milles feux afin de me montrer le chemin vers les miens, je stoppai alors ma méditation, ayant obtenu la réponse dont j'avais besoin, je me savais à présent capable de retrouver les miens, cependant, je savais également que je n'étais pas suffisamment en hauteur pour pouvoir communiquer avec eux de suite, il me faudrait donc attendre comme prévu d'atteindre le mont le plus haut de ce monde, je me tournai afin de m'assoir pour reprendre mes esprits, mes ailes avaient disparut, je contemplai le coucher du soleil, me demandant si je parviendrais à trouver l'aide nécessaire, non pas pour empêcher Gabriel de me ramener de force, mais pour permettre à Edward de survivre, l'un n'était pas dissociable de l'autre à présent que nous étions réuni, mais celui qui était devenu mon ennemie était si puissant, l'âme de Gabriel était bien plus ancienne que la mienne, il avait attendu d'atteindre le rang supérieur avant de s'émanciper, je comprenais à présent pourquoi, il avait tout calculé à l'avance, il savait qu'il lui faudrait gagner en puissance afin de pouvoir vivre comme bon lui semble sans risqué une quelconque punition des êtres supérieurs à qui nous devions obéissance, les seuls qui auraient été capable de l'arrêter, mais à présent il était devenu tout aussi fort que nos maîtres, même eux n'y pouvaient plus rien, je ne pouvais qu'espéré que sa venue sur Terre le rendrait plus vulnérable, il serait obligé d'adapter son corps à ce monde afin que celui-ci puisse se matérialiser ici bas comme je l'avais fais moi même. Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'avais peur, vraiment peur... pas pour moi, mais pour celui qui était devenu si précieux à mes yeux, que ferais-je si Gabriel parvenait l'emprisonner à la frontière? Serais-je capable de le rejoindre? Je savais que c'est ce que voudrais notre ennemie, il savait depuis sa dernière confrontation avec Edward que ses pouvoirs étaient devenus inefficaces sur lui de par la place qu'il tenait à présent dans mon existence, sa seule solution serait d'envoyer son âme se perdre dans le néant entre notre monde et celui des humains, un pouvoir que lui conféré sa supériorité et contre lequel je ne pourrais rien... mais je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, les demis s'étant retrouvé, ne pouvaient plus se séparer, à moins bien sur que l'un d'entre eux se perdent à la frontière...

Je me levai et m'avança au bord du toit pour sauter d'un geste habile, j'allais partir faire un tour dans les bois, mais j'entendis Rosalie m'interpeller:

Bella, attends! S'écria t-elle

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, ses traits toujours si parfaits semblaient s'être noyé dans l'inquiétude, elle m'adressa un sourire attristé

Rosalie, ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions jamais nous revoir, je compte bien ramener Edward sain et sauf...

Et toi, le seras-tu? S'enquit-elle

Je pense que ça ira, soufflai-je pensive, j'en saurais plus demain, mais je me bâterai pour revenir, je t'en pris ne t'inquiète pas, si nous trouvons les miens, nous vous contacterons, sinon... je pense que nous reviendrons ici quelques temps...

Quelques temps?

Oui, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous mettre en danger, dans le cas où je ne parviens pas à obtenir l'aide des émancipés vivant ici, je crains que nos chances de survis ne s'amenuisent, mais je ferais tout pour qu'Edward vous revienne...

Ne sois pas stupide! Tu penses vraiment qu'Edward pourra vivre sans toi? Elle s'avança devant moi pour s'emparer de mes mains, il sera malheureux, reprit-elle, si malheureux qu'il tentera surement de mettre fin à sa vie, je le connais bien Bella, il est toujours si... théâtrale...

Je me raidis aussitôt en entendant ces paroles...

Non, soufflai-je, ne le laisse pas faire ça, Rosalie, si je ne parviens pas à obtenir l'aide des miens, je comptes bien demander à Gabriel de m'emmener avec lui en acceptant de laisser Edward vivre...

N'avais-tu pas dis que les demis étaient inséparablement une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouver?

C'est vrai, si je venais à mourir, logiquement Edward devrait me suivre, mais Gabriel pourrait le sauver et lui permettre de demeurer ici bas...

Ne serait-ce pas mieux pour vous deux qu'il te suive?

S'il me suis, je donne pas cher de son âme, Gabriel l'emprisonnera certainement à la frontière, soupirai-je, Rosalie, il n'y a pas pire torture que d'airer sans but toute l'éternité et je ne serais sans doute pas capable de le retrouver...

Alors il vaudrait mieux que vous parveniez à trouver de l'aide si tu veux le sauver, je connais bien Edward, s'il décide d'en finir, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour le retenir...

Je ferais de mon mieux Rosalie, promis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, j'espère vraiment pourvoir revenir vivre avec vous...

Je t'aime, ma sœur, souffla t-elle en embrassant mon front, il faut que vous reveniez, nous aussi, nous souffrirons si nous devions vous perdre...

Je relâchai ma sœur et c'est à ce moment précis que la voix d'Alice ce fit entendre, un cri de surprise me poussa ainsi que Rosalie à nous précipiter dans sa chambre. Nous montions rapidement pour la trouver allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le néant

Que se passe t-il? Demanda Rosalie en s'approchant du lit

J'ai vu... Edward, il... il parlait avec la femme de Aro...

Quoi?

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? M'enquis-je, qui est Aro?

Un Volturi, c'est une sorte de famille royal pour nous, il tente de maintenir l'ordre parmi les vampires...

Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose? Demandai-je en m'approchant d'Alice

Les Volturi sont juste, dans ma vision, ils semblaient simplement s'entretenir, je n'ai cependant pas été capable de capter le sujet de la conversation...

J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu la mauvaise idée de demander de l'aide à ces vampires! M'exclamai-je pensive

Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça, peut-être allez-vous les rencontrer au cour de votre voyage?

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, inquiète plus que de mesure, même les miens seraient en danger s'ils venaient à accepter de nous venir en aide, et ce, malgré leurs pouvoirs, je ne voulais pas que d'autres finissent comme Emmet avait faillit finir...

Les garçons reviennent dans combien de temps Alice?

Je commençai à me sentir affaiblit, je soupçonnai qu'ils soient être parti chasser trop loin. Elle réfléchit une seconde, elle paraissait fixer un point derrière moi, puis elle raccrocha les yeux sur moi en affichant un sourire...

Dans moins de deux heures, Edward ne voulait pas rester loin de toi trop longtemps

Bien, peux-tu me dire dans quel direction je dois aller pour les retrouver?

Je vais venir avec toi, proposa t-elle en se levant

Moi aussi, renchérit Rosalie, mais pourquoi veux-tu le retrouver de suite?

Je commence à me sentir faible, il doit en être de même pour lui...

Comment ça? S'enquit Rosalie en s'emparant de mon bras

Si nous sommes séparés trop longtemps ou sur une trop longue distance, nos corps s'affaiblissent pour ensuite se retrouver... possédé en quelque sorte afin de nous forcer à nous retrouver... enfin, je crois, c'est ce qui se dit, n'ayant jamais été témoin de tout cela, je ne pourrai l'affirmer, ce dont je suis sur en revanche, c'est que ce que je ressens en ce moment même est dû au manque...

Alors, allons-y! S'exclama Rosalie en sautant par la fenêtre

Alice suivit en sautant avec agilité, puis j'en fis de même, mais en atteignant le sol, mes genoux plièrent sous l'effort, Rosalie se précipita sur moi pour m'empêcher de m'écrouler

Mais où sont-ils parti chasser? M'énervai-je, ils doivent être vraiment loin pour que je me sentes ainsi!

Ils sont à plus de deux cent kilomètres vers le sud, fit Alice en se concentrant, effectivement Edward semble affaiblit, Emmet l'aide à marcher...

Mais pourquoi sont-ils allé si loin?

Il ne devait pas s'imaginer que cela agirait sur une si petite distance, Edward est très friand de puma, ils ont dû s'éloigner pour en trouver, m'expliqua Rosalie

Il va en prendre pour son grade! Murmurai-je pour moi même

Mais bien sur! Rigola Alice en ouvrant la marche

Nous courrions durant plus d'une heure étant ralenti par la faiblesse qui s'était emparé de mon corps, c'est une fois que nous avions dépassé la frontière canadienne que je commençais enfin à me sentir mieux...

Il n'est pas loin, annonçai-je à Rosalie et Alice

Elles stoppèrent la course, Alice se tourna vers moi et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis elle sauta sur un arbre pour se retrouver au sommet...

Ils sont à quelques mètres, fit-elle en se laissant tomber au sol

Nous continuons notre route en marchant et effectivement quelques instants suffirent pour les voir apparaître, Emmet soutenait Edward...

Enfin, soufflai-je en me précipitant vers eux

Bella! S'exclama Edward en souriant

Je remerciai Emmet du regard, il se détacha de son frère et se pressa d'aller étreindre Rosalie, Jasper qui était à quelques mètres derrière en fit autant en voyant Alice...

Tu ne te sens pas mieux? M'inquiétai-je

Si, répondit mon amour, ça fait vingt minutes que je le répète à Emmet, mais il ne voulait pas ma lâcher

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'est sentit mal tout d'un coup, se défendit celui-ci, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir...

Merci Emmet, murmurai-je en lui adressant un sourire qu'il me rendit

J'ai ressenti le malaise, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venu à votre rencontre, expliquai-je en lui prenant la main

On attend! Lança Alice en me scrutant bizarrement

Quoi dont?

Tu ne devais pas être en train de t'énerver en ce moment même? Il devait en prendre pour son grade si je me souviens bien, tu te souviens aussi Rosalie?

Oui, parfaitement, répondit-elle en souriant

Tu avais raison! M'esclaffai-je, je n'y arrive pas...

Attends, je vais m'en charger! Proposa Rosalie en se plantant devant nous

Elle attrapa l'oreille de son frère en affichant un air sévère...

Alors comme ça on va trop loin! S'exclama t-elle en secouant la tête de son frère, on inquiète Bella, elle a faillit s'évanouir à cause de toi, crétin! Elle t'avais pourtant prévenu!

Désolé! Marmonna Edward entre deux éclats de rires, je ne pensais pas qu'une si petite distance pourrait avoir de telles conséquences...

Plus de trois cent kilomètres, ce n'est pas une petite distance, renchérit Alice

Rosalie lâcha son frère pour se poster près d'Emmet et nous nous mettions en route pour rentrer à la maison...

De retour, Carlisle nous attendait dans le salon avec Esmée qui s'empressa de venir vers moi...

Vous allez bien? S'enquit-elle en se plantant devant nous

Edward vient de découvrir qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'éloigner de Bella, se moqua Rosalie

Nous avons préparé votre voyage, intervint Carlisle, vous avez un vol pour Katmandou à 11h35 et vous arriverez demain après-midi, j'ai pris un vol sans escale, un taxi vous attendra à votre arrivé pour vous conduire au pied de la chaine de l'Himalaya...

Merci Carlisle, fit Edward en prenant les billets, bien, on ferait mieux de partir pour être à l'aéroport à temps, le voyage est long...

Alice se pressa de se rendre dans sa chambre, Edward en fit de même et revint en même temps qu'elle avec sa valise...

J'ai préparé ta valise, m'annonça t-elle en me tendant celle-ci

C'est le chauffeur de taxi Australien qui serait content, pensai-je tout haut

Quoi?

Rien, merci Alice

Tous virent m'embrasser les uns après les autres, lorsque ce fus le tour de Rosalie, celle-ci s'attarda dans mes bras un bon moment, elle semblait incapable de me lâcher...

T'as intérêt à revenir, fulmina t-elle tristement, promets le moi

Je te promets de tout faire pour revenir, dis-je en aimantant mes yeux aux siens

Ce n'est pas la promesse que je voulais entendre, mais je m'en contenterait

Elle se détacha de moi pour se planter devant son frère, l'air sévère...

Toi! Ramène là, je veux que vous reveniez tous les deux compris?

Compris, répondit Edward en souriant

Je saluai une dernière fois les Cullen qui affichait tous une expression déconfite de peur de ne jamais nous revoir, je dois bien avouer que j'avais moi même un énorme pincement au cœur en les regardant ainsi. Edward s'empara de ma main et nous primes la route pour un long voyage qui je l'espère, nous permettrait de demeurer ensemble sans être inquiété.

Une fois sur la route pour se rendre à Seattle, je commençais à prendre la réelle mesure du lien qui s'était créé avec chaque membre de cette famille, il n'avait vraiment rien de commun!

Ça va? S'inquiéta Edward, tu parais songeuse

Je pensai à ta famille, j'avais cru être condamné à la solitude éternelle et je suis tombé sur vous...

Et nous sommes tombé sur toi! Rectifia t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne, ils t'aiment tous...

Je les aime aussi, mais j'ai peur de décevoir Rosalie...

Nous rentrerons tous les deux, m'assura t-il avec véracité, j'en suis sur...

J'espère que tu as raison Edward, par ce que si ce n'est pas le cas, ma présence auprès des tiens n'aura servi qu'à t'arracher à eux

Il stoppa violemment le véhicule dont les pneus grincèrent marquant la route au passage, il se tourna vers moi en emprisonnant mes deux mains...

Ne dis pas ça! Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et même si je devais mourir demain, je remercierai le ciel d'avoir pu te rencontrer et passer mes derniers instants à tes côtés. Je ne regrette rien...

Je ressens la même chose pour toi Edward, mais je pense à ta famille, si nous ne revenons pas, ils seront accablés par le chagrin...

Alors, nous allons faire en sorte de revenir, fit-il en souriant, j'ai confiance en nous, je suis sur que nous parviendrons à tout surmonter si nous restons ensemble...

Tu as raison, acquiesçai-je en lui rendant son sourire

Bien, allons-y!

Il redémarra plus confiant encore, il était si sur de nous, si optimiste! Il me l'avait d'ailleurs transmit avec ses douces paroles. J'étais prête et je me sentais plus forte que jamais, il m'avais fait comprendre que pour affronter toute bataille, un combat mental contre mes doutes et ma peur était d'abord nécessaire, je devais les faire disparaître, je devais également croire en nous, et ce, jusqu'à la fin...


	15. Chapter 15

CONTACT

Nous étions dans l'avions vous conduisant au Népal, les bras entourés l'un autour de l'autre, j'avais niché ma tête contre le torse de celui qui était devenu l'objet de mon combat, celui pour qui j'avais décidé de me battre, j'avais fermé les yeux feintant la fatigue, nous étions silencieux depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il me caresser doucement les cheveux y déposant un baiser de temps à autre, j'étais si bien que lorsque l'hôtesse annonça notre descente sur l'aéroport, le voyage ne me parut plus aussi long. Je me redressai pour remettre ma ceinture, comme nous étions censé le faire pour éviter de ce faire remarquer. L'avion crispa ses pneus sur la piste et un baiser plus tard, on nous inviter à descendre.

Comme nous l'avait dit Carlisle, un taxi nous attendait effectivement à la sortie de l'aéroport. Après un rapide passage à l'hôtel pour y déposer nos valises, le chauffeur nous emmena au pied de la chaine de montagnes au milieu duquel nous trouverions ce fameux mont Evrest qui avait prit tant de temps à atteindre. Il nous déposa près d'un chemin à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres du but, Edward tendit un billet au chauffeur et nous sortîmes de la voiture pour contempler d'en bas la gigantesque montagne niché en plein milieu des autres, heureux que notre condition vampirique nous permette de franchir les obstacles qui avaient vu tant d'humains mourir.

Une fois arrivé au sommet, Edward s'immobilisa un moment en scrutant l'horizon, appréciant la vue...

C'est magnifique! Souffla t-il émerveillé

Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu du ciel!

Il est vrai que vu du ciel, la Terre était plus que magnifique, je fis signe à Edward de se reculer, ce qu'il fit s'éloignant un plus d'un mètre de moi, je n'avais jamais été amené à prendre contact avec les miens de la sorte, et je savais que nos pouvoirs pouvaient faire d'énorme dégâts dans le monde des humains qui était tout aussi fragile que les humains eux même.

Je m'agenouillai au sol, j'avais autant besoin de la Terre que du ciel, il me fallait être en contact avec les deux, le ciel, par ce que j'avais pris conscience que même émancipé, un ange restait toujours un ange, et la Terre, par ce que je voulais entrer en contacte avec ceux qui s'y étaient exilés.

Je fermai également les yeux, voir était parfaitement inutile pour réaliser cet exercice, seul mon esprit pouvait gagner le ciel, seul mon corps pouvait toucher la Terre, je posai mes deux mains sur mon visage pour tenter de ramener ma concentration à son paroxysme, il fallait que je les trouve, il y en avait forcement sur Terre, j'espérais juste qu'ils accepteraient de nous venir en aide, il ne m'était pas nécessaire de parler, ni même de penser mes paroles, la seule chose qu'il importer de rendre évident était mon désir de leur parler, mon besoin... d'aide. Je restai ainsi un temps qui me parut indéfiniment long, les doutes réapparurent alors, près à ma voler l'assurance qu'Edward m'avait offert, mais je ne leur laisser pas le loisir d'arracher mes espoirs, soudain, j'entendis une sorte de chuchotement qui peu à peu mua en paroles incompréhensibles, puis des mots...

Que veux-tu? Souffla la voix d'un homme que je crus reconnaître

J'ai besoin d'aide, la loi à été violé, Gabriel veut m'arracher mon libre arbitre...

Je n'entendis aucune réponse pendant plusieurs minutes, j'ouvris les yeux pour me tourner vers Edward, m'interrogeant du regard...

Je ne sais pas, répondis-je tristement à sa question silencieuse

Soudain, quelqu'un que j'avais bien connu dans mon ancienne vie apparut devant nous comme l'ange qu'il était, mais à ma grande surprise, celui-ci semblait posséder un corps humain...

Isabella! S'exclama t-il

Maître! M'écriai-je ébahi en me prosternant devant lui

Enfin, pas de ça entre nous! Me réprimanda t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, tu m'as manqué

Pas autant que moi Ian, soufflai-je en souriant, mais que fais-tu dans le monde des humains, affublé d'un de leur corps, de surcroit?

J'ai décider de descendre ici quelques temps pour essayer de ramener quelques émancipés, certains vivent très mal la transition...

Toujours à sauver les âmes en peine à ce que je vois, je me retournai vers Edward qui ne semblait rien comprendre à notre échange, étant incapable de lire l'esprit de Ian, cela était plus que compréhensible, laisse moi te présenter Edward, repris-je en souriant, Edward, voici Ian, mon protecteur, il m'a formé, précisai-je

Si tu es ici, enfermé dans un corps de vampire, c'est que je n'ai peut-être pas fais mon travail correctement, fit mon ami en passant devant moi pour saluer mon amour, Edward, poursuivit celui-ci en posant sa main sur sa poitrine et en se penchant légèrement en avant, tu me vois ravis de faire ta connaissance...

C'est comme ça que nous saluons chez nous, murmurai-je à l'intention de mon aimé, qui en grand seigneur en fit autant

Bien, je crois comprendre pourquoi Gabriel est en colère, déclara Ian en souriant à Edward, ce sera une très bonne cause à défendre pour remettre les nôtres le pieds à l'étrier, comme disent les humains, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il était possible de trouver son demi sur ce monde. Peut-être devrai m'y attarder? Pensa t-il tout haut

Gabriel est devenu très puissant, annonçai-je en plissant le front, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, j'ai pensé à le repousser mais... ça ne plairait pas à Edward, marmonnai-je en souriant

En quoi cela consiste t-il? Demanda l'intéressé

A ce sacrifier pour toi, intervint sèchement Ian, son âme risquerait d'être détruite en repoussant Gabriel, d'ailleurs, il ne serait qu'affaiblit...

Mais il ne pourrait pas revenir ici pendant un bon moment et si je n'y suis plus, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à revenir

Il n'en est pas question! Gronda Edward furibond

C'était juste une idée de dernier recours, me défendis-je timidement

L'idée de dernier recours comme tu dis, c'est que je reste avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive

Je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint Ian, je ne la laisserait pas faire une telle chose ne t'en fais pas, fit-il à l'intention d'Edward, bien, nous allons réunir les nôtres en un seul point, mais où, là est la question...

Chez nous! Proposa Edward

Il faut un lieu dégager, vaste et à l'abri des regards humains, précisa Ian

La maison est vaste, le terrain est dégagé et entouré d'une épaisse foret dans laquelle les humains ne se risquent pas...

Dans ce cas, c'est parfait! Rentrez chez vous, je me charge de réunir tous les émancipés que je trouverais, nous nous rejoindrons là bas

Ian, murmurai-je en lui prenant la main, merci encore...

C'est un plaisir, répondit-il en souriant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser!

Puis celui-ci disparut et Edward parut affolé, je le dévisager sans comprendre son inquiétude.

Comment va t-il trouver la maison?

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'étirer un sourire en remarquant sa mine déconfite.

Maintenant, nous sommes connecté, ne t'inquiète pas, il saura me retrouver n'importe où, on a vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur lui!

Je n'aurai pas pensé que ce serait aussi facile, déclara t-il en souriant

J'ai bon espoir en effet, mais réunir tous le monde chez toi ne me plait pas beaucoup, j'aurai préféré laisser ta famille en dehors de ça! Il faut repartir au plus vite à présent

Nous reprenions la route dans le sens inverse pour retourner rapidement à l'hôtel, puis à l'aéroport afin de rentrer à Forks, la première étape s'était déroulé sans encombre, nous avions vraiment eu une chance incroyable de trouver Ian sur Terre...

Nous étions enfin arrivé à l'aéroport de Seattle, Edward s'installa derrière le volant de sa voiture qu'il avait laissé sur le parking devant le hall d'entré et prit le temps de téléphoner chez lui pour les prévenir de notre retour...

Esmée? Je voulais juste vous prévenir, nous sommes à Seattle, nous prenons la route pour rentrer...

…

Oui, on vous racontera en arrivant...

Il raccrocha et engouffra son portable dans la poche de sa veste avant de démarrer, je me sentais de plus en plus confiante en sachant Ian de notre côté, je me demandai toutefois combien d'émanciper il pourrait réunir. Edward posa sa main sur le mienne, me tirant de mes songes...

Ça va?

Oui, je pensai à Ian, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé le retrouver ici...

Qu'est-ce qu'il est au juste pour toi?

Pendant notre période de formation, on nous attribue un gardien, il m'a emmené avec lui pour observer quelques unes de ses missions, il m'a formé, j'ai un grand respect pour lui, il a refusé l'évolution...

L'évolution?

Oui, ça fait déjà pas mal de temps qu'il fait parti du rang supérieur, il est considéré comme si pure qu'il lui a été proposé de rejoindre les ultimes, mais il a refusé, il aime ce qu'il fait, cela suffit à son bonheur

C'est quoi au juste les ultimes?

Je pivotai légèrement la tête pour le regarder, en affichant un air amusé

Je n'en ai aucune idée, avouai-je en affichant un large sourire, nous n'en avons jamais rencontré, lorsque qu'un être supérieur est appelé pour rejoindre les ultimes, il est dit que le contact est intérieur, dès qu'ils ont accepté, ils disparaissent, mais nous ne savons pas où ils vont et nous ne les revoyons jamais...

Ils disparaissent? Répéta mon ange en levant un sourcil soudain agacé de ne pas être en mesure de comprendre

Leur corps disparaissent, j'ai vu ça une fois, c'est plutôt impressionnant, mais c'est extrêmement rare qu'un supérieur soit choisi, je vis depuis très longtemps et je n'en ai entendu parler que deux fois, mais notre monde est vaste et je suis loin de connaître tous le monde!

Vaste comment?

Je ne sais pas, certains lieux ne nous sont pas accessibles, répondis-je dans un murmure

Pourquoi ça? Insista mon amour de plus en plus intrigué

Edward, marmonnai-je amusé, nous sommes un peu comme les humains, nous n'avons pas toutes les informations, ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nos mondes, que ce soit celui des humains ou le miens, sont beaucoup plus vaste et complexes qu'on ne peut se l'imaginer, je soupçonne même l'existence d'autres mondes qui me sont totalement inconnu...

C'est plutôt étrange! S'exclama t-il, que votre condition ne vous autorise pas à en savoir plus!

Nous en savons suffisamment, rétorquai-je à la limite de l'agacement. Avec un univers soit disant infini, les possibilités sont multiples et défis l'imagination, la sagesse s'acquiert par étape et le temps n'a guère de valeur face à cet apprentissage. Par ailleurs, tu imagine si Gabriel pouvait savoir comment atteindre le monde interdit? Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il serait capable de faire... nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer ce que renferme ce monde, peut-être est-ce un autre comme le miens, peut-être le monde des dieux, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien mieux de nous laisser dans l'ignorance...

Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment dans l'habitacle, je fixais la vitre derrière laquelle défiler le paysage, Edward avait dû remarquer que ces questions me mettaient mal à l'aise, logiquement, même mon existence aurait dû rester secrète pour lui et les siens, je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais me permettre de lui dire ou pas.

Alors que nous roulions sur la route nous menant à la maison, il gara soudainement la voiture sur le bas côté à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison...

Que se passe t-il? Demandai-je en scrutant l'horizon à la recherche d'un éventuel danger

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, se contentant de se pencher pour m'embrasser goulument, il décolla doucement ses lèvres des miennes, en m'offrant un sourire malicieux...

Je voulais juste en profiter un peu avant de rentrer, se justifia t-il avant de replonger sur ma bouche avec avidité

Alors que je profitai de cette douce extase que mon amour m'offrait, il se redressa subitement, l'air contrarié...

J'aurais dû m'arrêter plus tôt, grommela t-il

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi que je vis le visage d'Emmet apparaitre au milieu des arbres à quelques centaines de mètres, il arborait un grand sourire en s'avançant rapidement vers la voiture

Vous êtes déjà rentré! S'écria t-il alors que je sortais de la voiture pour le saluer

Oui, ça a été plutôt rapide, répondis-je en l'étreignant

Et?

Et, nous avons retrouvé un bon ami à moi, il va venir ici avec les autres

Mais c'est génial!

Edward sortit enfin de la voiture, toujours contrarié d'avoir été interrompu...

T'en fait une tête Ed!

Disons qu'on été un peu occupé Emmet, mais je suis content de te voir, se détendit Edward, bon, on rentre?

Je remontai dans le véhicule, Emmet s'engouffra à l'arrière pendant qu'Edward redémarrait pour rentrer...

Dès que nous arrivions à la villa, Alice et Rosalie nous accueillirent gaiement, elles paraissaient réellement s'être ennuyé de nous, Alice me sauta littéralement au cou, tendit que Rosalie m'entoura de ses bras alors que j'étais toujours emprisonné dans ceux de notre sœur...

Vous nous avez manqué, marmonna Alice. Je ne pensai pas que ce serait aussi rapide

Rien est encore fait, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour nous venir en aide, mais le plus dure reste à faire

Et où sont-ils? S'enquit Jasper en pénétrant dans le salon

Je me libérai des bras d'Alice et Rosalie pour lui faire face, il paraissait inquiet, ce qui ne changer pas vraiment de d'habitude, mais en règle général, Jasper savait garder son inquiétude pour lui.

Dans pas longtemps

Pas longtemps, c'est vaste...

Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Jasper, je fais confiance à Ian, je sais qu'il sera là à temps. Je dois cependant bien avouer, que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas ici

Rosalie se cabra soudainement. Elle s'avança vers moi pour m'étreindre sans un mot, puis se détacha de moi m'observant avec minutie, elle semblait mécontente.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, grommela t-elle, nous voulons être avec toi

C'est trop dangereux, rétorquai-je aussitôt

Peut importe...

Je la coupait d'un geste de la main, il me sembla entendre la voix de Ian, mais elle était si peu audible que je n'en fus pas sur de suite...

Oui, j'arrive.

Je m'excusai auprès de tous en me tournant vers la porte, mais je sentis une main se plaquer sur mon bras.

Attends une seconde, tu vas où? Me demanda Edward d'une voix dur

Je m'immobilisai un instant en scrutant sa main sur mon bras. Rosalie se rapprocha derechef les mains sur les hanches, attendant elle aussi une explication.

Je dois aller voir les miens, répondis-je en me dégageant habilement

Je veux venir, grogna t-il

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la maison. Une fois sur le lieu de rendez-vous qui se trouver être à quelques kilomètres en aval de la montagne. Ian m'attendait là, derrière lui six émancipés, dont une que je reconnaissais Sulpicia, mais son corps ayant considérablement changé, je n'en fus cependant pas complétement sur. Je saluai mon mentor d'un geste élégant, Edward en fit de même, mais en relevant la tête, il s'immobilisa subitement s'immobilisant tout comme moi devant le guide qui était autre fois été mon amie.

Sulpicia, c'est bien toi? M'enquis-je en m'approchant de la jeune femme au cheveux d'encre

Isabella, je suis heureuse de te revoir, j'aurais cependant préféré que ce soit d'en d'autres circonstances...

Moi aussi, soufflai-je en m'approchant d'avantage pour lui prendre la main, ça fait si longtemps!

Pratiquement deux milles années humaines, m'annonça t-elle en souriant à pleine dents, j'ai moi aussi rencontré un vampire auquel je n'ai pu résister

Ha oui! M'exclamai-je étonné

Tu es la femme de Aro, n'est-ce pas? Intervint Edward

En effet, j'ai rencontré Aro il y a bien longtemps et je suis resté avec lui, nous nous sommes rencontré lors d'un de ses voyages en Égypte. Elle secoua sa crinière avant de s'avancer devant Edward pour le saluer. Cependant, reprit-elle, je n'ai jamais dit à Aro qui j'étais vraiment...

N'est-il pas ton demi? Demanda Ian qui observer la scène en retrait

Non, juste un vampire qui a su me convaincre que la solitude était pesante ici bas, et puis avec le temps, j'ai fini par m'attacher à lui. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, Ian nous a contacté pour nous dire que tu avais besoin de notre aide, nous sommes là

Et je vous en remercie, mais qu'as-tu dis à ton mari, Sulpicia?

La vérité, je la lui devait depuis longtemps, je suis cependant resté vague sur les raisons de ma visite ici, sans cela, il n'aurait pas accepté que je viennes seule.

Isabella, laisse moi te présenter Mathieu, Galina, Michelle, Michael et Yolina, ils ont tous accepté de m'accompagner ici

Nous sommes près à vous venir en aide, intercéda Yolina, mais nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous préparer, nous n'utilisons plus nos pouvoirs depuis longtemps

Je parcourrai du regards mes six émancipés venu nous porter secours, Yulina était la plus petite, une blonde au cheveux court, à la silhouette élancé, qui semblait plus que déterminé. Mickael était le plus imposant, une carrure auprès de qui même Emmet aurait eu l'air d'un gamin. Galina, quand à elle, restait en arrière, son attitude me faisait penser à celle de Jasper, en retrait, mais attentif à tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Je fus surprise de constater que Michelle et Mathieu se tenaient la main, je ne pouvais d'ailleurs pas décrocher mon regard de ce couple...

Nous avons eu un problème similaire au votre, se justifia Mathieu qui avait remarqué mon regard insistant, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venu dans le monde des humains. Il serait fermement la main de sa compagne tout en scrutant Edward. Je suis curieux d'une chose, tu dois te sentir mieux dans ce corps, n'est-ce pas?

En effet, répondis-je, je ne pensai pas que ça marcherait, j'ai retenu l'âme d'un ami que Gabriel avait attaqué, j'allais mourir mais Edward à eu la bonne idée de me mordre, j'ai même récupéré en parti mon corps d'origine

Comment ça? S'enquit Ian

Mon corps passe de vampire à... ce que j'étais avant d'arriver ici...

Vois-tu, nous vivons très mal notre émancipation, poursuivit Mathieu, en grande partie par ce que ces corps sont trop fragiles. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon. Peut-être devrions-nous envisager cela?

Peut-être, rétorqua celui-ci, mais il n'est pas temps de parler de cela, nous avons besoin d'un abris pour quelques jours

Oui, Gabriel ne va pas tarder, informa Ian

Comment le sais-tu? Demandai-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé

Je suis d'un rang supérieur Isabella, me rappela t-il non sans une once de fierté, même si je ne suis pas dans notre monde, j'y suis connecté. Il en a réuni plus de dix...

Plus de dix! Le coupai-je en me plaquant nerveusement la main sur le visage

Oui, mais la plupart sont des âmes neutres, ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs, si ce n'est leur force physique, pour le moment, il n'y en que trois qui pourraient être réellement dangereux. Je n'ai donc pas le choix, il va falloir que tu passe à l'état supérieur

A cette annonce, ma mâchoire se décrocha avec véhémence. Je ne connaissais que trop bien le chemin à parcourir entre deux étapes, et je ne savais que trop bien que je ne méritai pas ce privilège.

Quoi? M'écriai-je décontenancé, je ne peux pas. Je me suis émancipé.

Ian me détailla mi amusé, mi contrarié.

J'ai le pouvoir de le faire et nous n'avons pas le choix

Je ne peux pas faire ça, soupirai-je, je n'en ai pas le droit

Je sentis la main d'Edward s'emparer de la mienne, je tournai la tête pour mirer son expression, malgré son incompréhension, il semblait calme et confiant.

De quoi parle t-il? Me demanda mon amour

De passer au même rang que moi, répondis Ian sans me lâcher des yeux. Tu es la seule ayant le niveau nécessaire pour le faire, nous avons pas le choix Isabella, je ne pourrais pas repousser trois supérieurs à moi tout seul, tu devras m'aider et Edward aussi

Non, Edward ne se battra pas contre Gabriel, grondai-je catégorique

Je le ferais, c'était prévu depuis le début, rétorqua calmement celui-ci

Non! Grondai-je

Isabella, tu ne rends pas la chose facile, il est capable de résister aux pouvoirs de Gabriel, certainement mieux que toi

Et s'il n'avait eu qu'un coup de chance la dernière fois?

Ce n'est pas le cas, sa force peut s'adapter à volonté pour te protéger, c'est son rôle

Peut-être devriez-vous tous être transformé? Proposa Edward

Je ne sais pas, répondit Ian, il n'est pas sur que la transformation opère chez eux, le fait que vous soyez tout deux des demis y est peut-être pour quelque chose

Ça ne coute rien d'essayer! Intervint Michelle enthousiasmé

Je ne sais pas, répéta mon ami en soupirant, pour le moment, il nous faut un lieu pour qu'ils se reposent, nous réfléchirons ensuite à la meilleurs façon de faire

Ils peuvent aller dans le cottage ou dans la villa, c'est à vous de décider

Merci Edward, nous avons besoin de nous isoler

Dans le cottage dans ce cas, fit-il en disparaissant soudainement vers la villa

J'emmenai tous le monde vers la maison qu'Edward avait fait construire pour nous en espérant que cette petite armée suffirait à combattre Gabriel.

Après avoir installé nos nouveaux amis dans le cottage, je suivais Ian qui m'avais proposé de faire une balade. Il m'entraina près de la clairière où Edward m'avait déjà emmené. Je n'étais pas très rassuré, mon ainé paraissait inquiet, après quelques centaines de mètres, il se tourna vers moi, l'air grave.

Es-tu sur que c'est ce que tu veux, Isabella?

De quoi tu parle?

Rester ici éternellement, si tu subis la transformation, tu posséderas des pouvoirs que même ce corps dont tu es à présent affublé aura du mal à contenir, il faudra que tu reste reclus pendant longtemps afin de ne pas blesser les humains. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de miel tout en fixant l'horizon. Pourquoi ne pas emmener Edward avec toi?

J'y est pensé, avouai-je en m'installant dans l'herbe, mais Gabriel s'en prendrait à lui, par ailleurs, je ne veux pas l'arracher à sa famille, je n'ai pas le choix, bien que je me sente coupable et égoïste de vous embarquer dans cette histoire, je ne peux que rester ici, près de lui, les membres de cette famille sont si proches, même chez les humains de tels liens sont très rares

Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, au pire, il nous renverra chez nous, c'est plutôt pour ces vampires que je m'inquiète et je ne sais pas comment les protéger, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais s'ils meurt de la main de Gabriel, ils seront sans doute totalement détruit

Je sais...

Bon, nous réfléchirons à ça plus tard, pour l'heure, je pense que nous devrions rejoindre les autres et procéder à ta transformation

Je me sens très mal de devoir faire ça, je veux dire... je n'ai pas été choisi

Tu l'es par moi. Il s'empara de mes mains en affichant un visage rassurant. J'en prends la responsabilité

Je baissai la tête, honteuse d'en demander tant, honteuse de mettre la famille d'Edward en danger et inquiète des conséquences de ma nouvelle transformation.

Bien, allons-y...

Nous retournions vers le cottage pour retrouver les autres qui se reposer tous dans le salon, Edward leur avait installé plusieurs matelas à même le sol, il leur avait proposé de se faire livrer des lits, mais ils avaient refusé.

En entrant dans la pièce aucune explication n'était utile, tous se levèrent pour nous entourer Ian et moi les mains soudés au milieu du groupe.

Bien, mets toi en condition de méditation et quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne bouge pas

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et je fermai les yeux, la peur au ventre. La première chose que je ressenti fut une vague de vibrations que les mains de Ian semblaient me transmettre, elle parcourra tout mon corps, puis ce fut au tour de la chaleur de s'insinuer dans mon corps suivant le chemin jusqu'à mon âme elle même, une source d'énergie intense paraissant incontrôlable s'empara de moi, je fus prise de violents spasmes pendant de longues minutes.

Puis, plus rien, même la respiration des émancipés autour de moi était devenu inaudible. J'obéissais difficilement aux recommandations de Ian, je voulais ouvrir les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que tous aller bien...

Tu peux te détendre, marmonna mon ami. Ouvrir les yeux également, précisa t-il en me libérant

Je regardai autour de moi, tous hormis Ian paraissaient épuisés, essoufflés.

Est-ce que ça va? M'enquis-je en scrutant Michelle qui respiré difficilement

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, ils doivent se reposer, intervint Ian. Quand à toi, la transformation va s'opérer dans les prochaines heures. N'approche pas les vampires et encore moins les humains

Je risquerai de les blesser?

Les tuer, rectifia t-il, mais dès demain tu pourras de nouveau être près de ta nouvelle famille, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'humain à proximité...

Je n'ai même pas prévenu Edward, murmurai-je attristé

Edward et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir t'approcher, je vais aller le prévenir, il faut que tu parte, tu ne peux pas rester près d'eux non plus, rajouta t-il en désignant les guides épuisés autour de nous.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour sortir de cottage, avant d'ouvrir celle-ci, je me tournai vers mon ami...

La clairière, c'est assez loin?

Oui, c'est parfait, je vais chercher Edward pour lui dire de te rejoindre, m'informa t-il en m'emboitant la pas

Je me dirigeai donc vers le lieu où Edward m'avait embrassé pour la première fois en espérant qu'il m'y rejoigne au plus vite...


	16. Chapter 16

MUTATION

J'attendais depuis plus de dix minutes déjà, me demandant si cela suffirait à nous sauver. Adossé au dos d'un arbre, je scrutais l'horizon, une foret protégeant les Cullen des regards curieux. Combien de temps devrais-je rester caché aux humains? Serais-je capable d'apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs aussi rapidement? Il m'avais fallut tellement de temps pour m'habituer à ma condition de guide, des siècles d'entrainement, de formation, d'observation.

Baladant ma main sur le tronc derrière moi, j'égratignais nerveusement l'écorce lorsque j'entendis des pas se diriger dans ma direction, je poussai un soupir de soulagement en devinant qu'il devait s'agir d'Edward et de Ian.

Je me levai promptement en frottant le tissu de ma robe...

Bella! S'exclama mon amour en apparaissant devant moi, est-ce que ça va?

Il semblait réellement inquiet de ce qui été en train de m'arriver, ce que je pouvais comprendre, Ian quand à lui affichait un sourire rassurant.

Je vais bien, mais je trouve inquiétant de ne rien ressentir, dis-je en me tournant vers Ian

Edward se posta près de moi en s'emparant de ma taille, tendit que Ian faisait les cent pas devant nous.

C'est normal, marmonna t-il sans lâcher le sol des yeux, vous devez rester à l'écart jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé

Mais comment puis-je savoir que c'est fini si je ne ressens rien? Contrais-je en fixant mon ami, je ne sens rien, rien du tout, je ne me sens ni plus puissante, ni différente...

Il stoppa son manège pour lever les yeux vers moi en m'adressant un sourire en coin, se rapprocha pour se planter devant nous l'air grave.

Je sais que le fait de s'émanciper t'as fais perdre une partie de ta mémoire, mais pas a ce point là quand même? Se moqua t-il

Je ne comprends pas

Isabella, lorsque ce sera terminé, tu le sauras. Je vais retourner auprès des autres, on se donne rendez-vous dans la demeure des Cullen à l'aube

Edward se détacha légèrement de moi pour saluer Ian, il en profita également pour le remercier, puis se tourna pour me faire face.

Bien, souffla t-il en souriant, comment allons-nous occuper cette nuit?

Je retenais un rire en scrutant ses traits parfaits, quoi qu'il se passe, il ne perdait pas le nord.

Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, peut-être ne serais-je capable de rien...

Il se renfrogna. S'emparant de ma main, il m'entraina en direction de la plage. Je restai silencieuse, le suivant sagement, j'aurais voulu que Ian soit plus précis, je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre, avais-je oublié? Comme me l'avait dit Ian, j'avais oublié certaines choses, mais j'étais parfaitement incapable de savoir quoi.

Nous passions près d'une rivière en bas de la montagne, puis nous grimpions quelques centaines de mètres sur le flan droit de celle-ci. Arrivant sur la falaise, il s'arrêta et m'attira contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

J'ai hâte que ce soit terminé, marmonna t-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur mes hanches, hâte de ne penser qu'à toi, de ne m'occuper que de toi

Je soupirai, triste de devoir lui infliger cette bataille, cela aurait été plus simple s'il était tombé amoureux d'une humaine ou d'un vampire tout comme lui.

Je suis désolé, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux, je suis tellement désolé Edward

Il se redressa soudainement. Je gardais les yeux clos, ne souhaitant pas lire la souffrance qui apparaissait trop souvent sur son visage ces derniers temps.

Pourquoi t'excuse tu?

Tu aurais sans doute été plus heureux en aimant quelqu'un de normal, avouai-je à demi mot, je me sens coupable d'avoir envahi ta vie et celle de ta famille

Il se détacha de moi en soupirant bruyamment.

Ouvre les yeux, m'ordonna t-il durement

J'obtempérai à contre cœur. Il me scrutait avec une drôle d'expression, un mélange de colère et de consternation.

Ne dis plus jamais ça. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains tout en collant son front au mien. Je te l'es déjà dis, je ne regrette rien, bien au contraire. Dès que nous nous serons débarrassé de Gabriel, je t'épouserai et nous serons l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité.

Je ne sais pas Edward, je vais devoir rester à l'écart un bon moment...

Il eu un petit rire satisfait dont le sens m'échappa. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'ai déjà tout prévu, déclara t-il fièrement

Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, j'allais d'ailleurs lui poser la question mais il me devança.

Nous irons vivre sur l'ile d'Esmée en attendant que tu ne sois plus dangereuse, reprit-il en arborant son plus beau sourire. Il n'y aura personne d'autre que nous

L'ile d'Esmée?

Un cadeau de Carlisle à sa femme, il m'a proposé de me la prêter pour l'occasion

Et nous ne reverrons pas ta famille pendant combien de temps? Demandai-je attristé

Ils pourrons nous rejoindre si tu le souhaite, je suis sur qu'ils en seraient ravi

Il se déplaça furtivement pour se placer derrière moi en m'entourant la taille de ses bras. Je faisais face à la mer agité qui tapait contre les rochers en contre bas.

Je t'aime, murmura t-il en effleurant mon oreille

J'allais répondre mais un bruit de bois cassé attira notre attention, Edward se retourna, je suivais le mouvement. Quatre loups se tenaient à la lisière du bois, le plus grand s'avança légèrement devant les autres en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Ils veulent vraiment mourir, commentai-je en les observant

Ils ne veulent pas nous attaquer, m'informa Edward, ils ont changé de chef de meute...

Le plus grand se précipita derrière un gros tronc et réapparut rapidement après avoir mué en humain. Je reconnus alors le garçon que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques semaines, il s'avança en souriant tout en calmant d'un geste le reste de sa meute qui commencer à s'agiter.

Edward, fit-il en hochant la tête, vous êtes sur notre territoire, annonça le garçon sans cessé de sourire.

Désolé Jacob, mais dans la mesure ou Sam n'a pas voulu respecter le traité, je me suis dis qu'il été inutile que je respecte les termes du contrat. Par ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais enfin décidé à prendre la place qui te reviens...

Après réflexion, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux, j'aimerai que nous reprenions les termes de l'accord Edward

L'un des loups resté à quelques mètres en arrière poussa un feulement étrange. Jacob se retourna pour lui ordonner de se taire.

Je suis d'accord Jacob, mais laisser nous rester ici cette nuit...

Il faut que vous partiez, intervins-je solennel en repensant aux paroles de Ian

Jacob afficha un air offusqué en entendant mes paroles, tandis que tous les loups derrière lui nous firent part de leur mécontentement.

C'est notre territoire! S'énerva l'indien en me scrutant

De quel droit te permets-tu de prétendre que cette partie du monde est à vous? M'enquis-je

Edward, quittez cette terre tout de suite, lui intima t-il

Je me sentis soudain furieuse, nous avions trop de souci en ce moment pour perdre du temps avec cette bande de clébards. Je m'avançai pour me planter devant Jacob malgré les protestations d'Edward.

Dans ce monde, je suis partout chez moi, loup, alors je te le dis une dernière fois, retourne d'où tu viens, je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous avez fait à ma famille et encore moins pardonné...

Edward se tendit soudainement et il s'empara de ma main pour tenter de me calmer.

Je ne te conseil pas d'essayer Jacob, répondit-il à la pensé de l'indien, nous partirons dès demain matin

Elle se permets de mettre en doute notre autorité sur notre territoire! S'emporta l'autre

Ne pouvant me retenir d'avantage, je repoussai Edward d'un geste vif et mes ailes se déployèrent, envoyant valsé l'indien du même coup. Les trois loups se précipitèrent vers leur chef en retroussant leur babines.

Je ne tiens pas à vous faire de mal, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions partir, nous ne faisons de mal à personne!

L'indien se releva avec difficulté pendant que les trois loups s'avançaient lentement vers moi en grognant.

Retiens les, supplia Edward, elle n'ai pas un vampire comme les autres...

J'avais remarqué! S'exclama Jacob en se détendant, et on peut savoir qui tu es?

Non, répondis-je sèchement, je vous demande de nous laisser tranquille au moins cette nuit, je suis en pleine mutation et je vais devenir dangereuse

Pour les humains? S'enquit-il en retrouvant son sérieux

Pour tout le monde

L'indien se tourna vers ses frères et leur fit signe de se calmer, puis il se retourna vers nous.

Uniquement cette nuit, précisa t-il en retournant vers la foret

Edward le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il porta ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser en affichant un sourire compatissant.

Je comprends que tu es du mal à comprendre cette façon de vivre, mais ils sont chez eux ici, soit plus... compréhensive, s'il te plait?

Il avait fini sa phrase par une interrogation, comme s'il n'était pas sur que j'en sois capable. Il n'avais d'ailleurs pas tord, cette histoire de territoire m'énerver au plus au point.

Je ferais de mon mieux, promis-je sans entrain

Il s'installa par terre en m'attirant sur lui.

Restons comme ça un moment, murmura t-il telle une supplication

Nous nous étions installé par terre, Edward me tenant fermement dans l'étreinte de ses bras, le menton au dessus de ma tête. Nous discutions depuis plusieurs heures, il me comptait sa vie avant de devenir vampire et je dois bien avouer que même si ces histoires de guerre ne m'enchanter pas, le récit de sa vie d'humain se trouver être passionnant.

Le soleil commençait à se lever et comme me l'avait annoncé Ian, je comprenais à présent que la transformation était bientôt terminé, mais étrangement, je ne sentais rien, de physique du moins. Car mon âme quand à elle, se sentait de nouveau à l'étroit même dans ce corps de vampire, elle n'aspirait de nouveau qu'à prendre la fuite et je devais user de tout mon self contrôle pour la retenir bien sagement dans ma nouvelle enveloppe. Malgré l'absence de signe physique, Edward dû le remarquer car il stoppa soudainement son récit.

Est-ce que ça va mon ange? S'enquit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de moi

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, soupirai-je en penchant ma tête en arrière pour la déposer sur son épaule. Il me semble que mon âme se retrouve de nouveau à l'étroit... et c'est bien pire qu'avant...

C'est à dire?

Et bien, il est difficile pour moi de demeurer dans ce corps. Edward, le crépuscule pointe son nez, peut-être devrions nous rentrer...

Il se redressa doucement en m'entrainant avec lui, et nous commencions à avancer lentement vers la villa. Malgré son expression impassible, je sentais bien l'inquiétude de mon éphèbe. Il marchait silencieusement en détaillant ses chaussures qui paraissaient avoir prit un intérêt tout autre soudainement.

Tu t'inquiète...

Oui, avoua t-il sans mal, je m'inquiète pour toi

Je pressai d'avantage sa main pour le rassurer, mais à vrai dire, je n'étais pas plus rassuré que lui, l'absence de sensations autres que l'agitation de mon âme m'inquiéter de plus en plus, comment jaugé de mes capacités et surtout de leurs dangerosités dans ces conditions?

A quelques mètres de la maison, je m'arrêtai brusquement en entendant des voix venant de celle-ci...

_Que va t-on pouvoir faire pour les aider? Se torturait Carlisle_

_C'est bien la première fois que je me sens faible depuis que je suis vampire, marmonna Emmet _

_Je ne veux pas les perdre, s'inquiéta Rosalie_

Edward embrassa mon cou, ce qui me permis de reporter mon attention sur lui alors que nous reprenions la marche. J'étais si triste de les savoir tous aussi inquiet, de ne pas parvenir à trouver une solution pour les protéger. La culpabilité me ronger de l'intérieur et ce, malgré les paroles rassurante d'Edward.

J'eus l'impression pendant quelques secondes qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua notre présence alors que nous venions de pénétrer dans le salon, ils semblaient tous statufié assis les une contre les autres sur les deux divans se faisant face.

_Et si nous mourrions tous?_ Se demanda soudainement Jasper alors que je fus noyé dans un flot d'émotions diverses me transperçant de toute part

Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver Jasper, lui assurai-je avec véhémence

Soudain, celui-ci se redressa suivit de prêt par le reste de sa famille, il avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait ne pas comprendre le sens de mes paroles, tout comme mon amour d'ailleurs

Mais je n'ai rien dit, murmura Jasper en me scrutant

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une étrange scène se déroula devant mes yeux:

_Nous étions tous dans un coin reculé de la foret, les Cullen se tenant à quelques mètres derrière nous tandis que Gabriel nous faisait face à Edward et à moi..._

_Je te conseil de me suivre sans discuter Isabella_

_Je crois que ce point à déjà été abordé, rétorquai-je en tentant de retenir mon amour qui paraissait hors de lui _

Cette scène s'acheva rapidement alors que je fus de nouveau envahis par un flot d'émotions toutes aussi vivaces les unes que les autres... peur, colère, inquiétude, incompréhension...

_Que lui arrive t-il? S'enquit Rosalie_

_La transformation s'est peut-être mal déroulé_

_Je ne supporterai pas de perdre Alice_

_C'est peut-être la fin, mais elle nous a assuré que nous avions une âme..._

_Mon amour, tu m'inquiète de plus en plus... _

Je restai stoïque devant ma nouvelle famille, incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de m'arriver. J'avais l'impression qu'une succession de d'émotions, de questions et de... visions... me transperçaient de toute part.

Mon amour? Murmura Edward en tirant légèrement sur mon bras

Je fus cependant incapable de lui répondre, trop occupé à tenter de repousser ce déluge d'émotions qui paraissaient incontrôlable . Je sentis brusquement deux mains se plaquer sur mes épaules m'attirant avec force vers l'extérieur de la maison tout en m'arrachant violemment de mon amour...

J'aurais dû penser à ça! S'écria Ian en m'entrainant vers le cottage. Ne vous approchez pas d'elle! Ordonna t-il au Cullen qui avaient eu le réflexe de nous suivre à l'extérieur de la maison

Tous les Cullen s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans la maison sauf Edward qui ne comptait pas se séparer de moi sans une bonne explication.

Pourquoi? Gronda Edward visiblement inquiet. Que se passe t-il?

Elle est différente Edward, expliqua Ian sans stopper sa marche, elle a besoin d'un peu plus de temps, je n'avais pas pensé à vos pouvoirs

Que veux-tu dire? S'énerva celui-ci

C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin d'un long temps de formation lorsque nous passons un niveau. Vos pouvoirs s'imposent à elle violemment, il faut qu'elle apprenne à les contrôler, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des pouvoirs primaires, cela ne prendra que très peut de temps pour les apprivoiser, cependant pour le moment, elle réagit comme une sorte d'aimant et ceux-ci agissent sur elle de manière démesurés à cause de sa nouvelle puissance...

Ian continuait à m'attirer loin de la villa, dépassant le cottage, je me laissais faire sans sourciller tandis qu'Edward continuait à nous suivre. Comprenant qu'il ne laisserais pas Ian m'éloigner si facilement, celui-ci continua son argumentaire.

Je te demande de ne plus avancer Edward, si je ne lui enseigne pas le minimum de contrôle dont elle à besoin, bientôt, toutes les pensées des êtres peuplant ce monde vont s'imposer à elle, elle n'est pas prête à supporter une telle déferlante...

A ces paroles, Edward stoppa net, il me scruta quelques secondes, puis bondit soudainement vers la villa en serrant les poings, énervé de devoir subir cette frustration et surtout de me voir dans un si piteux état. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, les voix stoppèrent comme par enchantement et j'en soupiré d'aise. Mon ami me tourna alors afin de pouvoir me faire face.

Isabella? Tu m'entends? S'inquiéta celui-ci en me secouant légèrement

Oui, ça va mieux Ian. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment, c'était tellement...

Intense? Poursuivit mon ami en souriant. Je sais, à présent tu as un pouvoir de vie ou de mort différent sur les êtres qui te sont inférieurs ainsi que sur leurs particularités

Inférieurs? Grondai-je n'appréciant guère que ma famille soit relégué à ce niveau

Oui, je sais que tu n'aime pas m'entendre parler de la sorte, mais c'est pourtant la vérité, Isabella. A présent, certaines choses vont être différentes et tu vas devoir t'en accommoder rapidement...

Pourrais-tu être plus explicite, je te pris?

Je vais d'abord aller voir ta famille pour leur expliquer la situation. Je sens ton aimé se décomposer d'ici, je vais aller le rassurer. Ne bouge surtout pas

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, tandis que mon ami disparut de ma vue pour aller rejoindre la villa.

Cela faisait quelques secondes que Ian s'était éclipsé que je m'étonnai de voir du courant électrique me parcourir tout le corps, de fines lignes bleutés gagnant en intensité chaque seconde. Lorsque mon ami revint pour me rejoindre, celui-ci stoppa sa course pour m'observer une minute, puis il s'avança vers moi de plus belle, je tentai vainement de contrôler ce nouveau pouvoir avant que celui-ci ne s'approche trop près malheureusement, dès qu'il s'empara de ma main, il fut projeté contre le mur du cottage qui s'effondra avec lui...

Pardon, sanglotais-je à l'intention de Ian qui se releva en m'adressant un sourire

Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va me blesser, j'ai juste été... surprit

Pas autant que moi, rétorquai-je en scrutant mes mains, je ne parvins pas à faire disparaître...

Je sais, me coupa mon ami, je vais t'aider

Il s'approcha de moi avec prudence, me prit les mains et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il m'ordonna de me concentrer à mon tour et de ne pas paniquer. Rapidement, je fus envahi d'images, de souvenirs qui ne m'appartenais pas, une formation qui n'étais pas mienne, mais peu à peu, tout me parut clair.

Tu vas mieux? S'enquit-il

Je crois, marmonnai-je sans rouvrir les yeux, je commence à comprendre comment faire, merci

Je rouvris enfin les yeux alors que Ian me lâcha les mains. Il m'avait offert une formation accéléré, la sienne, ses souvenirs...

Tu comprends à présent?

Oui, je ne dois pas repousser ces pouvoirs, au contraire, murmurai-je pour moi même

En effet, à présent, je pense que nous pouvons aller voir ta famille pour les rassurer, si tu te sens encore envahir, tu sauras quoi faire?

Oui, assurai-je en lui adressant un sourire de soulagement. As-tu des nouvelles de Gabriel?

Il sera là dans deux jours, soupira mon ami. Il a réuni une petite armée

Je m'immobilisai inquiète de la tournure des événements, me demandant comment protéger les Cullen avant son arrivé.

Nous allons les emprisonner dans la maison, répondit Ian qui venait de lire dans mes pensées

Il ne vont pas apprécier...

Ils ne mourront pas, rétorqua t-il

Dès que nous fument dans le salon, tous se relevèrent pour se planter devant moi. Edward se précipita vers moi pour m'étreindre.

Tu nous a fait peur, murmura t-il

Moi aussi, j'ai crus que je ne serais jamais capable de me contrôler, heureusement que Ian m'a aidé

Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce pour faire face à la famille qui attendait des réponses.

Ils arrivent dans deux jours, informa Ian. Vous resterez dans la maison, le seul qui pourra nous accompagné est Edward

Nous voulons vous aider! S'énerva Rosalie

Cela ne servirait à rien, vous mourrez à coup sur, argumenta Ian, par ailleurs, si nous devions vous protéger, cela ne rendrait la tâche qui plus ardu.

Mais

Rosalie, intervins-je. Je veux te retrouver, vous retrouver, une fois que tout sera terminé, si l'un d'entre vous meurs... je vous en pris, faites ce que Ian vous demande, il est le mieux placé...

Rosalie se planta devant moi, l'inquiétude, seule émotion marquant son doux visage, je relâchai la main d'Edward pour la prendre dans mes bras, mon amie, ma sœur...

Je t'en pris Rosalie, ne fais pas cette tête, suppliai-je

Quelle réaction devrais-je avoir? Je ne peux rien pour toi, je me sens si inutile...

Inutile! Répétai-je incrédule, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil, grâce à toi, je ne suis plus seule, grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré Edward. Ma beauté, sais-tu à quel point je te suis reconnaissante, à quel point je tiens à toi?

Elle posa un regard étrange sur moi avant de nicher sa tête contre mon cou, je la serrai fort en fermant les yeux. Je voulais avoir un avenir avec eux, je voulais cette famille... ma famille...

Je me relevai en relâchant Rosalie du même coup

Je dois encore faire attention, me justifiai-je en la scrutant, je ne me contrôle pas encore parfaitement.

Tes pouvoirs? S'enquit-elle

Oui, c'est très puissant, très... déstabilisant.

Je me tournai pour aller dans le jardin, encore une fois, je me sentais défaillir, même si avec l'aide de Ian, je savais à présent quoi faire pour ne pas me laisser envahir, il me faillait me méfier pour ne pas mettre ma nouvelle famille en danger.

Sur le perron, je fixais mes mains avec intérêt, le courant semblait avoir disparut mais à ma grande surprise, il fut remplacé par des flammes, deux petite flammes naissant dans le creux de mes mains.

Ian! Hurlais-je en m'éloignant d'Edward qui m'avait suivi de prêt

Celui-ci accouru auprès de moi, sous le regard courroucé d'Edward qui supportait mal ma proximité avec mon ami, il supportait mal de ne pas être celui qui été capable de me venir en aide, je pouvais le sentir.

Tu sais quoi faire, Isabella, ne panique pas

Ne panique pas! Répétai-je, tu sais ce qui va se passer si l'une de ces flammes atteint l'un d'entre eux?

Oui, mais ça va aller, tenta t-il de me rassurer en s'approchant, ne rejette pas ce que tu ressent

Je me concentrai alors sur mes deux mains, les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité avant de disparaître. Je soupirai, soulagé, Ian avait raison, je me débrouillais bien mieux que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

Je demandai alors à Ian de me suivre jusqu'au cottage, je voulais absolument parler de l'éventualité de procéder à la transformation des émancipés espérant que cela ne les rendent que plus puissant. Je savais malgré tout qu'il y avait un risque que ce ne soit pas le cas, que cela ne fonctionne pas. Ian avait soulevé une interrogation, peut-être que j'étais parvenus à me transformer grâce à mon lien avec Edward, de toute façon, ils ne risquaient rien à essayer.

Ian, je pense que nous devrions transformer les autres, marmonnai-je en scrutant l'horizon, de toute façon au pire, cela ne fonctionnera pas, mais si ça marche, ils n'en seront que plus puissant

Tu as raison, ça ne coute rien d'essayer, ce que je redoute, c'est qu'ils se fassent de faux espoir

Nous voulons essayer, intervint Yolina qui venait de sortir du cottage, nous n'avons rien à perdre et nous sommes conscient que cela risque de ne pas marcher

Bien, souffla Ian, je vais en parler aux Cullen

Attends! Je veux essayer quelque chose, dis-je en fermant les yeux

_Edward, tu m'entends? _

_Bella? _

_Plutôt pratique, non? M'esclaffai-je _

_Je peux entendre tes pensées! _

_Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas toi qui entre dans ma tête, c'est moi qui entre dans la tienne. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec Carlisle, nous voudrions essayer de transformer les autres. _

_Bien, nous arrivons mon amour_

Je rouvrais les yeux pour découvrir le regard amusé de Ian

Tu parviens à entrer en contact avec lui, en général cela prends du temps pour maitriser cette capacité

Je pense que c'est surtout notre lien qui me permets d'entrer en contact avec lui, expliquai-je

Edward arriva suivi de son père, il me scruta comme pour demander la permission de m'étreindre, je hochai la tête amusé. En moins d'une seconde, il s'emparait de ma taille en posant le menton sur ma tête.

Je t'aime, murmura t-il

Bien, je pense qu'Edward vous a parlé de nos intentions, expliqua Ian en faisant fasse à Carlisle, si la transformation fonctionne, cela ne pourra être que bénéfique. Aurez-vous la force de réitérer l'opération six fois?

Oui, assura Carlisle en adressant un sourire à mon ami, j'en suis capable

Bien dans ce cas, allons-y

Dans le cottage, tous les émancipés attendaient assis les uns à côté des autres, perdu dans leurs pensées. Ian expliqua la situation et Mathieu se leva pour faire face à Carlisle

Commencez par moi, on verra si ça fonctionne...

Carlisle se tourna vers Ian pour demander l'approbation de celui-ci, un hochement de tête plus tard, Carlisle avait la bouche collé sur le cou de celui-ci. Il s'éloigna rapidement de celui-ci d'un bond alors qu'Edward retint son corps qui allait s'écrouler au sol.

Bien, maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, souffla Ian

Je tentai de me détendre dans les bras de mon amour et auprès de ma famille en attendant le verdict, il fallait que ça fonctionne.

Après quelques heures, Ian s'engouffra dans le salon, un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres, je me relevai pour lui faire face.

Il faut s'occuper des autres Carlisle, déclara mon ami

L'intéressé se leva du divan et se dirigea directement vers le cottage, Ian me prit par la main et m'entraina à l'extérieur.

Isabella, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais il faut essayer

Tu me fais peur Ian, rétorquai-je en levant un sourcil, je connais cette expression...

Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais tenter sur ta famille, mais... c'est risqué

Non

Isabella...

Pas question Ian, pas eux, ils sont trop faibles! Tonnai-je en serrant les poings

Oui mais si ça fonctionne, la victoire est déjà acquise

Ha oui? Rétorquai-je en sondant son esprit, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous aurons tué l'un d'entre eux...

C'est une chance à ne pas laisser filer, nous sommes tous les deux assez puissant pour leur confier des pouvoirs ainsi qu'une protection

Ian, nous devons d'abord essayer sur l'un d'entre eux, et si ça ne marche pas, il mourra, alors non

De quoi parle t-il? Nous interrompit Edward en s'approchant

Rien! M'énervai-je en adressant un regard noir à Ian

Ils ont le droit de décider, contra Ian

J'ai dis non! M'écriai-je hors de moi

A peine avais-je hurlé que les étincelles de courant électrique reprirent de plus belle, avec une telle intensité que celles-ci parcourraient à présent tout mon corps, je fermai les yeux tentant de ma calmer, mais le perspective que les Cullen puissent être utilisé comme cobaye me restait en travers de la gorge, j'en voulais à Ian de me tenir tête...

Edward entre à l'intérieur de la maison! Ordonnai-je les yeux clos

Non, se contenta t-il de répondre

Je rouvrais les yeux sur lui qui s'était rapproché de Ian, le scrutant d'un air interrogateur, mon ami quand à lui, me regarder moi, s'inquiétant à juste titre de ma réaction.

Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, mais Isabella n'est pas de mon avis

Je veux savoir, s'enquit Edward

Non, sifflais-je entre mes dents

Isabella, tenta de me tempérer Ian, nous pouvons faire nos tentatives sur Edward, lui ne mourra pas...

As-tu perdu la tête Ian? Tu sais pourtant à quel point sera risque d'être douloureux, tu voudrais que je contribue à sa torture?

Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je veux bien essayer si ça aide, intervint Edward

Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Edward, sourit Ian, je voudrais essayer de transmettre des pouvoirs à ta famille tout en les protégeant d'un bouclier, mais cette expérience sur des êtres tels que vous est inédite, dangereuse et risque d'être également très douloureuse, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'essayer sur les membres de ta famille, car si cela échoue, ils risquent de mourir, en revanche, ton lien avec Isabella te protège...

Je veux le faire, le coupa Edward visiblement très enthousiasme

Pas question! Tonnai-je, si tu crois avoir déjà souffert dans ta vie, crois moi que la transformation fera figure de promenade de santé comparé à la douleur que tu ressentira pendant les essaies...

Mon amour s'approcha de moi tout en gardant une distance de sécurité face mon état.

Calme toi mon ange, s'il te plait, murmura t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Je ne risque pas de mourir et si cela peut nous aider, il faut le faire

Je ne provoquerai pas ta souffrance!

Mon ange, je t'en supplie, laisse moi le faire

Désolé Edward, les supplications ne me font plus aucun effet depuis ma transformation, dis-je en souriant

Pas ceux de ton demi Isabella, je le sais, intervint Ian. Nous ne ferons que deux essaies, si cela ne fonctionne pas, nous abandonnerons cette idée

Mon amour, il faut essayer, renchérit Edward en se rapprochant un peu plus, pour le moment, la chance est de notre côté...

Vaincu, j'acquérais, de toute façon, Ian essayerait seul et ce ne serait que plus douloureux pour Edward sans mon aide. Ian invita mon amour à s'allonger dans une des chambres de la villa.

Bien Edward, ferme les yeux, ordonna Ian, et évite de bouger

Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, murmura mon ange, je connais la douleur

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un rire nerveux

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Edward, j'aurais voulu que tu ne le découvre jamais...

Ian posa ses mains sur la tête de mon amour, je posai les miennes sur celles de mon amis pour aider le processus, je fermai les yeux me concentrant sur l'esprit de Ian...

Bella, ne lâche pas prise

Oui, murmurai-je

Il ne fallut pas moins de deux minutes avant d'entendre les premiers hurlements de mon demi, ceux-ci me perforaient la poitrine, non, il n'avait jamais connu pareil douleur, je le savais.

C'est bon Bella, il faut attendre maintenant

Combien de temps?

Je ne sais pas si ça condition de vampire modifie le processus par ailleurs, c'est un être appartenant au monde humain, autant dire que ce n'est du jamais vu...

Tu n'as rien de plus rassurant à me dire! M'énervai-je en serrant la main d'Edward alors que chacun de ses hurlements me faisaient sursauter

Je sais que tu m'en veux de me servir de lui comme cobaye, il est vrai qu'il n'a pas besoin de cette transformation puisqu'il est ton demi, mais en essayant sur l'un des membres de ta famille...

L'échec l'aurait tué, je sais, marmonnai-je en embrassant sa main, je t'aime Edward, pardonne moi...

Ian quitta la pièce afin d'expliquer la situation au reste de la famille Cullen, oui, ils connaissaient la douleur, mais non, celle qu'ils avaient connu lors de leur transformation était loin d'être la plus douloureuse et si l'expérience fonctionnait, bientôt, ils s'en rendront compte.

Je restai près de lui pendant des heures, la nuit avait fait son apparition, et j'attendais encore et lui, il hurlait encore... je ne quittai pas son visage, scrutant le moindre signe d'amélioration et enfin, ses paupières papillonnèrent pour se poser sur moi.

Mon amour?

Bella... ça va, je vais bien mon ange

Je suis désolé Edward...

Il se redressa pour m'étreindre quelques minutes, effectivement, il semblait aller bien

Tu n'as rien à te rapprocher mon ange, il est vrai que cette douleur est... inconcevable, la transformation ressemble à une promenade de santé à côté de ça, mais si ça peut protéger notre famille alors tant mieux...

Je ne te mérite pas, soufflai-je pour moi même

Tu plaisante? L'amour d'un ange... c'est moi qui ne mérite pas ça...

J'appelai alors Ian par la pensée en lui annonçant que la transformation semble s'être bien déroulé bien qu'inutile sur mon amour, à présent, ce sont les cris du reste de la famille qu'il faudrait supporter et nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Ian pénétra dans la pièce et vint poser sa main sur le front d'Edward, puis c'est tous les Cullen qui firent leur apparition...

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, marmonnai-je en baissant la tête

Tu plaisante! S'énerva Rosalie, nous avons enfin la chance de pouvoir vous aider

Je me précipitai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, comment pourrais-je supporter les hurlements de mon amie?

Rose, pas question! Pas toi, ni Alice, ni Esmée!

Bella, tu as toi même connu des douleurs atroces, intervint Ian, t'arracher les ailes... il n'y a rien de pire, pourquoi veux tu empêcher les femmes de la famille? Elles sont aussi capable que les hommes, par ailleurs, la transformation n'a prit que quatre heures avec ton aide...

Je m'en fiche! Grondai-je

Bella, ma jolie, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, murmura Esmée, nous pouvons supporter la douleur...

C'est moi qui ne supportera pas vos cris! Hurlais-je si fort que les vitres explosèrent, comment le pourrai-je?

Bella, si nous échouons dans notre bataille contre Gabriel, il n'hésitera pas à ce débarrasser d'eux... j'ai bien réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision, c'est le seul moyen d'assurer leur sécurité, ils pourront combattre à nos côtés...

Mon dieu, je n'ai apporté que malheur dans cette famille, je devrais simplement me livrer à Gabriel...

Pas question, Siffla Edward

Rose se planta devant moi en me secouant comme un prunier

Tu ne me fera pas ça Bella, on ne te laissera pas faire!

Je m'en veux tellement, tellement, continuais-je les yeux perdu dans le néant, je n'aurais jamais dû m'approcher de vous...

Tu aurais préféré que je meurs! Tonna Rosalie

Ces mots eurent l'effet de me ramener à la réalité

Non, non, bien sur que non...

C'est ce qui se serait passé, ma famille et moi serions mort sur tu n'avais pas été là! Quatre heures Bella, quatre heure de souffrance, on n'a plus le temps de discuter maintenant, vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux et si vous perdez contre lui, ils nous tuera, c'est ce que tu veux?

Non, Rose...

Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre et tu vas nous transformer un par un, je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Oui, Rose, murmurai-je sous le choque du ton que mon amie venait d'employer. C'est très douloureux Rose, tentai-je d'argumenter, plus que ta transformation en vampire...

Je m'en fou! Hurla mon amie. Edward, pousse toi de là, c'est mon tour

Edward céda sa place à Rosalie sur le lit, je voyais bien que ça ne l'enchanter pas plus que moi, mais Rosalie semblait si sur d'elle. Mon amie s'allongea et Ian réitéra l'opération, j'eus un mal fou à en faire de même, après de longue minutes, je posai enfin mes mains sur celles de Ian.

Pardonne moi mon amie, ma sœur, murmurai-je tristement. Emmet?

Oui, répondit celui-ci en prenant tendrement la main de sa compagne

Pardon Emmet...

J'ai confiance en ma Rose, elle est forte

Bien sur que je le suis! S'énerva cette dernière, bon dépêchez vous, on a pas toute l'éternité...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant la détermination de ma Rose, mon amie... après quelques minutes, celle-ci commença à s'agiter, à hurler. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas le temps, il fallait en faire autant avec le reste de la famille, je doutai être un jour capable de me pardonner pour cette torture, mais je ne pouvais contredire Ian d'avantage, oui, Gabriel se ferait un plaisir de les détruire, et je savais bien que malgré mes nouvelles capacités, si Ian en était arrivé à envisager cela, c'est qu'il savait que nous ne serions pas assez nombreux, alors j'avais abdiqué, à contre cœur, je réitérai l'opération sur tous les Cullen...


	17. Chapter 17

BATAILLE

Les transformations étaient enfin terminé, j'entendais encore les hurlements dans ma tête, ils n'étaient pas devenu aussi puissant que Ian et moi, mais ils seraient capable de résister à l'armée de Gabriel, capable de développer leur propre bouclier, cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que Ian formait ma famille à manipuler ce nouveau pouvoir, ils avaient également acquit une force physique considérable, ce qui eut le don de faire rayonner Emmet, et cela déclencha les fous rires de toute la famille, j'étais étonné de constater que même dans cette situation, ils étaient capable de sourire.

Deux bras m'entourèrent fermement me sortant de mes pensées.

Mon amour, Ian voudrait que tu vienne, murmura t-il contre mon oreille

Je te suis

Et aussi...

Oui? Demandai-je en me retournant

Je t'aime

J'étirai un large sourire, Edward était si doux, si gentil et amoureux, l'idée d'imaginer cela pour l'éternité fit gonfler mon cœur, j'usai du don de Jasper pour lui rendre la pareil en lui envoyant une vague d'amour étouffante, peut-être même trop, car mon amour se statufia sur place.

Désolé, marmonnai-je inquiète

Ne t'excuse pas, c'est... incroyable! Sourit-il en me prenant la main

Nous marchions lentement pour rejoindre les autres, Ian semblait leur expliquer la différence entre nos combats et les leurs, bien sur cela était différent, en particulier à cause de notre puissance, de notre rapidité et de nos pouvoirs, la différence résider aussi dans la méthode pour nous tuer...

Isabella, explique leur comment nous tuer

Je me plantai au milieu du groupe en soupirant

Vous devez leur arracher les ailes, c'est la seule méthode, c'est très difficile à faire, c'est la que la force physique que vous avez acquise vous aidera, lorsque cela sera fait, profiter de la douleur de votre ennemie, je vous conseil de lui arracher la tête, n'ayez aucune hésitation, car même lorsque nos corps sont affaiblies ou dans la souffrance, nos pouvoirs sont toujours actifs et surtout, ne vous laissez pas avoir par les ruses...

Quelles ruses? Demanda Jasper en levant un sourcil

Nous pouvons changer d'apparence avec facilité, vous devez être prêt à tuer, peut importe ce qui apparaît devant vous, un enfant, un monstre...

Bien, Isabella et moi, nous allons combattre, vous devez voir

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de quelques Cullen, certains n'appréciant apparemment pas l'idée

C'est nécessaire, plaidai-je, d'ailleurs, vous devez savoir que la détermination est primordiale pour nous, si nous ne désirons pas réellement tuer l'ennemie en fasse ce nous, alors nous en serons incapable, quelque soit nos pouvoirs ou notre puissance, je n'ai pas plus envie de tuer Ian qui n'a pas plus envie de me tuer. Ho! Et une dernière chose, quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous approchez jamais de Gabriel, jamais! Seul Ian, Edward et moi sommes capables de lui faire face

Tous acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, Ian ordonna à tout le monde de s'éloigner et de rester à plus de cent mètre de nous, je me plantai devant lui en souriant, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas combattu, mon monde était un lieu de paix et de sérénité, les combats n'étaient pas de mises...

Prête? Demanda Ian un large sourire au lèvres

Je hochai la tête et une seconde après le sol se déroba sous mes pieds me faisant tomber sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. J'aurais dû m'y attendre! Pensai-je. Je sautai sur les parois autour de moi pour rejoindre la surface et remarqua que Ian avait créer un bouclier géant autour de nous, je l'interrogeai du regard, il me montra Edward du menton, celui-ci semblait hors de lui, les poings serrés, il était fermement retenu par Emmet et Jasper.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je vais bien et vous devez comprendre à quoi vous allez avoir à faire, pensais-je à son intention_

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner vers Ian qu'un énorme tronc d'arbre filait à toute allure dans ma direction, je l'évitai en sautant dessus et attaqua Ian en déclenchant le un éclair qui fit le chemin directement du ciel jusqu'à sa tête et il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, je savais à quel point cela était douloureux, mais je voulais rassurer Edward et puis Ian m'avait quelque peu énervé, je n'attendis pas qu'il se remette de mon attaque, je lui sautai dessus à une telle vitesse que je fus sur que la plupart de nos spectateurs n'avaient pas été capable de suivre le mouvement, je posai ma main sur le torse de Ian et son corps fut projeté à quelques mètres, il se releva rapidement et m'enchaina dans une barrière invisible, j'étais totalement immobilisé, incapable de me libérer, j'en fis autant en prenant mon appuie invisible sur son cou serrant aussi fort qu'il fut possible sans lui décrocher la tête, il relâcha enfin sa prise mais se libéra également de mon piège, il fit alors quelque chose qui me perturba plus que de mesure, il changea d'apparence et ce fut Edward qui apparut devant moi, même en connaissant la ruse, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil derrière moi pour vérifier que mon véritable amour allait bien et se fut le cas, mais bien évidement, je me retrouvai serré dans l'étau des mains de mon ami, mon cou manquant de se briser...

C'est horrible ce que tu fais, soufflai-je difficilement en m'efforçant de ne pas regarder le corps de mon amour me torturant

Horrible mais nécessaire Isabella, plaida Ian, Gabriel n'aura aucune pitié, tu le sais

Entendre le nom de se monstre décupla mes forces et ma colère, j'agrippai à mon tour le cou de Ian déguisé en Edward et parvins à lui faire lâcher sa prise, il bondit en arrière et je déclenchai une multitude d'éclair qu'il évita avec difficulté n bondissant avec habilité, sauf le dernier, Ian fut si sonné qu'il reprit son apparence, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas, continuant mes attaques tout en me rapprochant de lui, il fut atteints pas trois fois et s'écroula au sol

Ian! Paniquai-je, Ian, ça va?

Il ne répondit pas de suite mais se mit à rire me permettant du même coup de me détendre.

Isabella, j'ai bien cru que je retournerai chez nous un peu plus tôt que prévu, ciel! Je ne te savais pas si hargneuse!

Désolé, marmonnai-je honteuse

Ne t'excuse pas, c'est exactement ce que je voulais, tu sais que Gabriel sera certainement plus puissant que moi, tu aura besoin de ta colère

Le bouclier autour de nous disparut et Edward se précipita vers Ian en grognant, je m'interposai en me plantant devant lui.

Mon amour, ne lui en veut pas, il a eu raison, Gabriel ne me fera pas de cadeau

Utiliser mon apparence! Siffla t-il les yeux assombris

Gabriel est assez tordu pour le faire, se défendit Ian, allons Edward, tu dois apprendre à gérer tes émotions ou tu ne fera pas long feu! Bien, maintenant, je vais me battre contre toi, utilisons ta colère, ria mon ami en scrutant mon amour

Cela ne me plaisais pas vraiment, mais je savais que Ian avait raison, Gabriel était sans pitié et j'espérai que Ian utilise mon apparence car je fus sur que Gabriel s'amuserait à le torturer de la sorte s'ils venaient à combattre tout les deux. J'embrassai furtivement Edward et alla rejoindre le reste de la famille, n'ayant aucune envie d'assister à ce combats, je proposai à la famille de se battre contre moi, ils devaient être capable de ne pas se faire piéger par nos ruses en leurs expliquant que leurs ennemies ne posséderaient pas autant de pouvoirs que Gabriel, le pouvoir le plus déstabilisant étant le changement d'apparence, évidemment Emmet fut le premier à se frotter les mains en prévision. Son sourire disparut rapidement lorsque je prenais l'apparence de Rosalie, il fit même un pas en arrière...

Emmet, je ne suis pas ta femme, plus vite tu seras capable de faire face à ce genre de ruses, plus vite tu seras capable de te défendre

Il hocha la tête à contre cœur et le combat commença, je dois bien avouer qu'Emmet était particulièrement fort, il était déjà le plus fort en tant que vampire, mais après transformation, je dois reconnaître que sa puissance physique était égale à celle de Ian.

Je réitérai cette ruse avec chaque membre de la famille et même si cela était difficile pour moi, je ne les épargner pas, certains furent surpris de cela, mais ils devaient comprendre, dans quelques heures, ils feraient face à des ennemies qui ne s'arrêteraient pas, qui n'auraient aucune pitié, aucun remords, ils avaient voulu se battre, bien, j'avais donc décidé de leur montrer l'étendu de mes pouvoirs...

Après quelques heures d'entrainement, Ian était venu me voir, m'informant qu'il était temps pour nos élèves d'aller se nourrir, ils avaient besoin de force et Gabriel serait là avant le couché du soleil.

Mon ange, tu veux venir avec nous? Demanda Edward en tentant de paraître détendu

Non merci, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour me concentrer...

Je ne serais pas long, m'assura t-il en m'embrassant longuement

Non Edward, bois, bois plus que de mesure, utilise les trois heures que tu as à prendre des forces, crois moi, tu vas en avoir besoin, une fois la bataille passé, nous aurons tout le temps pour être ensemble, mais maintenant, je te demande d'être raisonnable et de faire ce que je te demande

Je comprends Bella, je vais me gaver et insister pour que les autres en fasse autant

Merci et n'oublie pas, ne partez pas plus de trois heures

Il hocha la tête et se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa famille, je me dirigeais vers le cottage pour aller voir Ian et les émancipés ayant eu l'obligeance de nous venir en aide.

Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier, je prends toute la mesure de ce que vous faites aujourd'hui et je suis désolé, vraiment...

Ne le sois pas Isabella, ricana Ian, nous sommes des guides ou des anges, comme dises les humains et puis, tu sais que nous ne risquons pas grand chose...

Si ce n'est retourner dans notre monde à coup de pied dans les fesses, marmonnai-je

C'est vrai, mais nous aimons tenter d'aider notre prochain, rigola mon ami, le fait que tu sois des nôtres de change rien à la donne...

Je le remerciai encore, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, d'avoir peur de ne pas avoir pensé à tout, de découvrir que Gabriel était trop puissant pour nous.

Je n'étais pas vraiment parvenu à me concentrer, j'étais trop inquiète, assise sur le toit de la maison, je rabâchai mes craintes et je pensai à Edward, je riais repensant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était sur d'être dépourvu d'une âme.

Nous sommes de retour, ma belle, entendis-je derrière mon dos

Je relevais la tête, horrifié de constater que trois heures s'étaient écoulés, je me jetai dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte avant l'horrible bataille.

Quoi qu'il arrive Edward, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que tu m'as vraiment rendu heureuse pendant ces derniers mois

Je t'aime aussi mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que nous survivrons à tout cela, tenta t-il de me rassurer

Il avait beau dire ça, je savais qu'il avait peur, qu'il doutait aussi, mais il ne voulait pas me l'avouer, je soupirai d'aise dans ses bras, lorsque je fus littéralement renversé par une vague de puissance telle qu'elle m'arracha des bras d'Edward qui s'écrasa à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je me redressai regardant dans la direction de la source de cette attaque...

Ils sont là! Hurlais-je

Edward se précipitait vers moi pour tenter de me protéger, exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire

Ne t'occupe pas de moi Edward! M'écriai-je hors de moi, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut

Enfin, je l'aperçu, il souriait à pleines dents, visiblement satisfait de son effet de surprise, le reste de la famille se positionna comme nous leur avions dit de le faire, chacun à une distance raisonnable des autres, nous avions besoin de place pour nous battre, la proximité entre nous pouvait être dangereuse.

Je ne voyais personne d'autre que Gabriel, c'était bien pensé de sa part de rendre son armée invisible et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour parer à ça.

Ian apparut soudainement près de moi, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, Gabriel n'apprécia apparemment pas de le voir ici et j'en fus ravis. Ian ferma les yeux et leva les bras d'une drôle de façon, brusquement, l'air autour de nous devint rougeâtre, permettant de voir les silhouettes de nos ennemies, enfin, je pouvais me détendre un peu, mais ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux.

Je savais que Ian et moi devions rester concentré sur Gabriel, nous avions d'abord décidé qu'Edward serait à nos côtés mais vu le nombre d'ennemies encerclant les nôtres, je voulais qu'il se charge de les aider.

Edward, aide ta famille et nos amis, Ian et moi allons nous débrouiller, lui dis-je alors que personne n'avait encore fait le moindre mouvement

Mais...

Par pitié Edward, fais moi confiance! Grondai-je

Il hocha la tête à contre cœur, je savais que ça lui couter, mais c'était la meilleurs chose à faire. Gabriel, qui ne souriait plus, s'avança lentement vers moi, il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis son arrivé.

Isabella, quel dommage que tu n'es pas docilement obéis...

Vas te faire voir, Garbriel!

Bien! Siffla t-il furieux

Il fit un signe de main et le combat commença, nos ennemies apparurent enfin clairement pour se jeter littéralement sur les Cullen et nos amis. Comme je le voulais, Edward était là, il tentait de venir en aide à chacun, mais ils étaient si nombreux que je commençais à avoir des doutes sur la possibilité pour nous de parvenir à remporter cette bataille. Deux émancipés s'élancèrent sur moi, l'un prit les traits d'Edward pendant que l'autre tenta de me faire tomber dans un gouffre, je faillis me faire avoir tant mon attention était prise par ce qui se passer autour de moi, je m'agrippai comme une désespéré à une pierre pour remonter à la surface, d'un battement d'aile je coupai l'un d'entre en deux, pendant que j'arrachai les ailes de l'autre, c'était tout bonnement immonde.

Un autre m'agrippa par derrière et je jure que si mes ailes n'avaient pas été plus solides depuis ma dernière transformation, j'aurai déjà disparu, heureusement, Ian me sauva la mise facilement.

Je me demandai pourquoi Gabriel n'attaquait pas, il se tenait à quelques mètres en retrait les yeux rivés sur moi, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me concentrer sur lui, Rosalie était en difficulté, elle avait une main en moins et même si je fus horrifié de constater cela, je fus également heureuse de savoir que la plupart des soldats de Gabriel ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient devant eux des vampires, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour tuer les Cullen. Je sautai vers l'émancipé qui était sur le dos de Rose et je lui arrachai les ailes d'un coup sec...

Rose, finit le! Hurlais-je

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta. La bataille fit rage pendant longtemps, les Cullen commençaient à être en grande difficulté, ils étaient tous blessés, même si le nombre de nos ennemies avait considérablement diminué, je savais qu'ils ne pourraient pas se défendre plus longtemps, même avec l'aide d'Edward et bien sur, c'est à ce moment là que Gabriel eut la brillante idée d'entrée dans la bataille, il se dirigea directement sur moi, mais Ian l'intercepta.

Aide les! M'ordonna t-il, je vais le retenir

J'allais de suite aider les Cullen, ils avaient encore une dizaine d'émancipés devant eux, nos amies s'occuper du double à quelques mètres de là, je fus horrifié de voir Galina disparaître sous mes yeux...

Gabriel, je te jure que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, murmurai-je pour moi même

_**Cullen! Vous allez sauter vers la maison dès que je vous le dis, répondez par la pensé, je vais vous entendre! Hurlais-je intérieurement**_

Ils acquiescèrent tous silencieusement, je bondis deux mètres en arrière, posa les mains sur le sol en fermant les yeux

Maintenant! Hurlais-je

Tous se retrouvèrent contre la maison tandis que j'enterrai le groupe de leur attaquant sous la terre, cela me demanda énormément d'effort, j'avais déplacé le sol sur une vingtaine de mètres, anéantissant le cottage dans le processus. Je tournai la tête vers Ian, Gabriel lui arrachait l'une de ses ailes, je me jetai sur l'objet de mes tourments, il n'eut même pas à me toucher pour me repousser, j'atterrissais sur le dos près de la maison.

Ian, éloigne toi! Grondai-je en bondissant vers lui

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers moi, tendit que les mains de Gabriel étaient toujours sur lui. Depuis le début, ni Ian, ni moi n'avions utilisé la totalité de nos pouvoirs de peur de blesser les Cullen, la foudre étant une attaque trop imprécise et les flammes trop dangereuse pour les vampires malgré leur nouvelle résistance, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous hors de porté...

Éloigne toi tout de suite! Hurlais-je à Ian

Mon ami se mit à ramper vers la maison, il était très faible, Gabriel se tourna vers moi, abandonnant sa victime, il était visiblement heureux de mes intentions, il s'approcha lentement en affichant un sourire, il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que son armée était pratiquement décimé. Edward qui venait de tuer le dernier soldat qui s'était attaqué à Yolina bondit près de moi.

Edward, dis-je sans lui adresser le moindre regard, ta famille à besoin de toi

Tu as besoin de moi! Rugit-il

Edward, ils sont incapable de prendre soin d'eux pour le moment, je vais bien, fait-le! Ordonnai-je

Il bondit vers sa famille en grondant de mécontentement, je savais que j'étais très faible, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, nous étions tous blessé, Galina avait disparut, je devais le ralentir, offrir un peu de temps à mes amis pour reprendre des forces afin de protéger les Cullen, face à Gabriel, je savais que je ne gagnerais pas mais j'essayerais de le retenir jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ma fin... il était venu pour moi et s'il devait avoir quelqu'un, ce serait moi...


	18. Chapter 18

DEBUT ET FIN

J'avais formé un dôme de protection, il n'y avait plus que Gabriel et moi dans cette bulle pratiquement invisible, marqué de reflet bleuté, lui et moi, le début et la fin.

Il me regardait, le visage dur, l'expression accentué par un rictus mauvais, il m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir obéis, il m'en voulait d'aimer autre chose que lui, il m'en voulait de ne pas m'être rendu, demandant, suppliante à genoux pour obtenir son pardon.

Il fit quelques pas vers moi en étirant lentement un sourire sur son visage haineux, dans son esprit, il avait déjà gagné, pour être honnête, dans mon esprit aussi, il était tellement plus fort, plus puissant, sans mon bouclier, il aurait pût balayer toute la famille Cullen d'un geste, anéantir ma famille...

Alors, tu veux toujours me combattre?

Jusqu'à ce que mon corps se meure, me promis-je avec véhémence

Il rit et l'enfer se déchaina, une tempête de haine et d'amertume, si j'avais été humaine, mon corps aurait été déchiqueté par l'intensité, la force du vent qui s'abattait sur moi, j'enfonçai mes pieds fermement dans le sol essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, me demandant comment l'emporter avec moi, parce que je n'espérais pas plus que de l'entrainer dans ma chute, c'était mon seul espoir, mon seul désir.

Tout s'arrêta soudainement, comme lorsque l'on se trouve dans l'œil du cyclone, plus un bruit, rien, mes cheveux volés silencieusement autour de moi, non pas à cause du vent mais à cause de la puissance de son aura, dans ce silence, ce néant de ténèbres, la seule chose que je ressentais était son aura, il voulait me faire peur, il voulait m'affaiblir, et puis, il bondit sur moi, parcourant les dix sept mètres nous séparant en une fraction de seconde, se déplaçant si vite qu'il me fut impossible d'éviter son attaque, ma joue droite se fissura sous l'impacte et mon corps fut projeté contre la paroi de mon bouclier me faisant rebondir lourdement, il intercepta mon corps dans les airs avant que je n'éteigne le sol, son avant bras percutant mon dos, là enfin, je retombai lourdement au sol. Il s'accroupit devant moi, souriant de plus belle...

Tu veux toujours te battre?

Jusqu'à ce que mon corps se meure, répétai-je

Son sourire se fana, il s'empara de mon bras et me balança de l'autre côté du terrain, un éclair apparut de sa main et fit le chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine m'atteignant de plein fouet, mon corps fut secoué de spasmes sous la force de la décharge et un hurlement s'échappa de mes lèvres tant la douleur fut vive, même un vampire n'aurait pas pu se relever après ça.

Un cri venant de l'extérieur de la sphère attira mon attention, Edward... il se tenait devant sa famille, hurlant de toute ses forces, puis il se lança vers le bouclier, je n'eus pas le temps de lui expliquer que son corps allait se dissoudre s'il touchait mon bouclier, je ne pu que retenir mon souffle prête à le voir disparaître mais il le traversa... ciel! Il a traversé la seule chose qui aurait dû le tuer... après Gabriel, à présent, mon amour se trouvait devant moi faisant barrage à Gabriel

Penses-tu pouvoir la protéger, vampire? Ricana Gabriel

Si je dois mourir pour elle, qu'il en soit ainsi, rétorqua Edward la colère marquant son magnifique visage

Stupide! Le résultat sera le même dans mon monde ou celui-ci, elle sera à moi

Edward se lança sur lui presque aussi rapidement que Gabriel l'avait fait pour moi et à ma grande surprise il lui décocha un coup de poing, Gabriel recula sur quelques mètres, mais parvint à rester debout, surprit par le succès de l'attaque, il était furieux.

Je me relevai au côtés d'Edward, espérant que lui et moi soit les seuls à mourir, que ce monstre laisse nos amis tranquille lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec nous. Sentant la prochaine attaque, je me tournai vers mon amour

Plante tes pieds dans le sol Edward, si tu tombe, tu meurs, le prévins-je

Il ne comprit pas de suite ce que je voulais dire mais obéit sans discuter, le vent se déchaina de nouveau et Edward regarda le sol curieux de comprendre mes paroles, le vide entourait nos pieds, il suffisait d'une seconde pour perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans le piège prêt à se refermer sur nous, mes ailes étaient dans un sales état, je me sentais parfaitement incapable de voler, Gabriel m'adressa un sourire sadique et s'avança lentement vers nous, il n'avait nullement à s'inquiéter de tomber dans son propre piège, j'attrapai rapidement la main d'Edward, mes ailes étaient trop faibles, nous allions quitter ce monde, je serrais sa main en fermant les yeux, attendant la chutte mais au lieu de cela, je sentis sa main me lâcher et mon corps s'élever dans les airs non pas grâce à mes ailes, mais par ce que quelqu'un me porter, je rouvrais les yeux et je vis quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être possible, mes ailes avaient disparut, alors qu'une paire était apparut sur le dos de mon amour, j'écarquillai les yeux, comment cela pouvait-il arriver? Impossible, me répétai-je.

Apparemment, Gabriel était aussi surpris que moi car il se statufia, alors je compris... Edward se posa de l'autre côté de la sphère et ses ailes disparurent pour réapparaitre sur mon dos, je lui prit la main et le regarda intensément, sans un mot, il compris à son tour.

Nos regards suivirent le chemin du monstre devant nous se concentrant sur lui, Gabriel recula, lentement, très lentement, il fut repoussé par une force invisible, mon amour et moi tombions tout deux à genoux sous l'effort, alors que lui continua à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la paroi de mon bouclier, mortel pour tous sauf pour moi et mon demi, même Gabriel ne pouvait rester en contact avec l'essence de mon aura concentré dans mon bouclier sans être détruit.

Je n'abandonnerais jamais! Rugit-il dans un souffle désespéré

Son corps se fondit dans la paroi, se transformant lentement en poussière de cristal, les forces commençaient à me manquer, mais il fallait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement, je fus soulagé lorsque seul ses bras et une partie de son visage étaient encore visible, dans un dernier effort, mon amour et moi le repoussions et enfin, il disparut dans le néant.

A bout de force, épuisé, je sentis mon corps s'effondrer au sol, nous avions gagné, le sacrifice en valait la peine, je pouvais enfin quitter ce monde en paix.


	19. Chapter 19

RETOUR AUX SOURCES

Tout était noir autour de moi, mon corps était mort, je ne m'inquiétai pas de ce fait, mon âme connaissait sa destination, mais j'avais peur pour Edward, oui, il allait me rejoindre, mais il devrait supporter le voyage seul, il se sentirait perdu...

- Isabella?

Je me concentrai sur cette voix, incapable de répondre, je savais que je la connaissait, mais j'étais totalement incapable de me souvenir, qui était-il? Comment pouvait-il entrer en contact avec moi ici, la frontière n'était qu'un néant, un vide...

- Isabella, je vais te faire un cadeau, tu l'as mérité

- Maître?

- Je vais te ramener vers eux Isabella, j'aurai préféré te proposer l'évolution, mais j'imagine que tu veux rester sur Terre?

- S'il vous plaît mon maître, je veux vivre avec ma famille

- Je respect ça, tu as combattu aujourd'hui, pas seulement pour toi, mais pour notre monde aussi, Gabriel était devenu trop dangereux, trop puissant, maintenant qu'il est affaiblit, nous allons pouvoir l'emprisonner...

- Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il ne sera plus en mesure de faire le mal, soupirai-je soulagé

- Grâce à toi et à ta nouvelle famille, c'est la raison pour laquelle, je vais te ramener à eux

- Edward?

- Il encore là bas, faible, mais son corps est toujours vivant

- Merci, maître

- Nous nous reverrons un jour, mon enfant...

Et je fus prise dans une sorte de tourbillon infernal, je suis sur que si j'avais été humaine, je me serai évanoui, j'étais comme aspiré en arrière, retour à la terre...

- Bella?

J'ouvrais les yeux sur le magnifique visage de mon demi, il était là, il allait bien, je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à la lumière, qu'il était bon d'être de retour auprès de lui.

- Edward?

- Ho, chérie, j'ai eu si peur, je pensai que ne te réveillerai jamais, je ne savais pas comment te rejoindre, sanglota t-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux, où étais-tu mon ange?

- A la frontière, le maître est venu me parler, il m'a ramené

- Le maître? Répéta t-il confus, Ian est toujours ici, avec nous...

- Non, c'est... je ne peux pas t'expliquer Edward, je ne sais pas qui il est, je le sens, il est... il m'a ramené pour que nous puissions continuer à vivre auprès de ta famille

- Et bien, quel qu'il soit, je lui suis reconnaissant...

Il m'aida à me relever en emprisonnant mes hanches, toute la famille était aligné devant la maison, Carlisle passait de l'un à l'autre pour les soigner...

- Tu l'as rencontré, murmura Ian en apparaissant de nulle part

- Oui, c'est celui qui choisi ceux qui pourront évoluer n'est-ce pas?

Il hocha la tête en souriant, la fierté emmenant de lui était une douce sensation...

- Je suis tellement fier d'avoir été ton guide Isabella, je savais que tu méritais l'évolution...

- Oui, il me l'a proposé, mais il savait ce que je voulais

Je me retrouvai brusquement couché par terre, un mur de brique collé à moi... un mur avec des cheveux blond vénitien...

- Rosalie, tu vas bien? Demandai-je en la repoussant légèrement pour inspecter son corps

- Oui, tout à été remit à sa place, ricana t-elle, mais tu m'as fais peur, tu ne te réveillai pas, j'ai crus que j'allais devoir te rejoindre pour te botter les fesses et te faire revenir

Je ris, j'aurai bien voulu voir ça! Rosalie dans notre monde, ce serait tellement comique

- Et bien, tu n'auras pas cette occasion ma sœur

- C'est fini, hein? Vraiment fini? Me demanda t-elle les yeux remplit de venin

- Vraiment fini, confirmai-je en lui caressant les cheveux, Gabriel va être emprisonné, on ne risque pas d'entendre parler de lui pendant très longtemps

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas simplement mort? Grommela t-elle en se relevant

Je me relevais à mon tour pour faire face à tous le monde, je pris la main de mon amour qui m'adressa un regard amusé, soulagé et amoureux...

- Par ce que rien ne meurt jamais Rosalie, répondis-je en souriant

Je balayais le terrain des yeux, tout avait été remis en place, tout était comme si rien ne s'était passé, même le cottage était debout devant moi, en parfait état...

- Ian, murmurai-je en secouant la tête

- J'ai fais le ménage

- Je vois ça, merci, dis-je en entraînant mon amour avec moi vers le cottage en laissant tous le monde derrière nous

Je voulais juste profiter de lui éternellement, nous avions le temps, la paix et le bonheur s'offrait enfin à nous, l'aimer, c'est tout ce que je voulais, alors nous passions la porte sans un mot, rien à dire... mais tout à prendre...


End file.
